


Esa foto que le enseñas a los extraños

by zelsh



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Casi tantos como he tardado en acabarlo gosh, Cubre muchos años, Inglaterra en los 80/90, M/M, endless pining, experimentación sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si la vida es un viaje Michael supone que su vida no cuenta porque él, desde luego, no parece ir a ningún sitio. O: Billy se va a Londres, Michael se queda en Everington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esta historia hace TANTO TIEMPO que ya ni me acuerdo cuánto. Pero años. Y cuando digo años quiero decir AÑOS. Es un poco increíble y da un poco de miedo haberla acabado, la verdad. ¡Cualquier opinión será súper bienvenida! :)
> 
> Gracias miles a anunustargaryen por ayudarme con el principio y a insideblue por ayudarme, siempre y en general. God knows que no podría haber acabado esto sin ella, que entre otras muchas cosas tiene que soportar mi incapacidad para desvelar nada sobre NADA o que la bombardee a mails después de años de silencio. Y mil gracias también a quien se atreva/anime a leer, porque llevo tanto con estos personajes que casi no me lo parece pero sé que esto es coger el concepto de rareslash y escalar el Everest con él.
> 
> Y por si alguien lo quiere, aquí hay un mix en [8Tracks](http://8tracks.com/zelsh/until-i-see-you-again) para acompañar :)

La cristalera de la iglesia lleva rota desde que Roger McDonnell intentó abrirle la cabeza con una piedra cuando estaban en séptimo. 

Es un agujero de bordes irregulares sobre el pie de un Jesucristo en pleno viacrucis, como una señal divina de algún tipo. Nadie se fija durante días hasta que el padre Thomas la ve tras la misa del domingo, y se apresura a tapar el hueco en el cristal con un poco de cinta adhesiva. "Imagínese el frío en invierno, señora Stem, en esta iglesia" dijo, "Imagíneselo. Los donativos no dan para nada. Y luego están estos críos, siempre haciéndolo todo más difícil". A veces Michael se pregunta si su cabeza se habría quebrado con la misma facilidad si McDonnell hubiese tenido un poco más de puntería. Se imagina al padre Thomas pegando cinta adhesiva en su frente antes de santiguarse y cerrar su ataúd. 

Michael está apoyado contra el lateral de la iglesia. El frío de las piedras atraviesa la tela de su camiseta y el alféizar le roza la barbilla porque el último estirón todavía no ha terminado de materializarse del todo. Ha visto a uno de los chicos del coro limpiar la nieve del camino con una pala hace cinco minutos, así que puede aprovechar y subirse al montículo fresco bajo la ventana. 

Cuando tenía nueve años pidió una Barbie para Navidades. La noche antes de ese veinticinco de diciembre nevó con tanta fuerza que el pueblo amaneció atrapado bajo una capa espesa. Michael recuerda despertarse como si estuviese durmiendo todavía, como si esa mañana inusualmente blanca sólo fuese una extensión prestada al sueño. También recuerda el zumbido eléctrico de las luces en el árbol y el sonido de sus rodillas sobre la moqueta, como nieve cayendo sobre hierba. Recuerda el tacto del papel de colores. Recuerda contener la respiración durante segundos enteros y, especialmente, recuerda soltarlo todo de golpe al ver una navaja multiusos dentro la caja. _Porque ya eres todo un hombrecito_. 

Michael se ríe. Tiene los dedos tan fríos que se le baja un poco con el contacto. La navaja ha quedado olvidada en el alféizar después de hacer un agujero del tamaño de su ojo en la cinta adhesiva y adentro, el padre Thomas está hablando a una congregación somnolienta, enrollado en una bufanda tan oscura como las tapas de su Biblia. El Jesús observa todo desde su cruz, expuesto como una mariposa especialmente bonita que nadie mira. 

Se masturba con más energía cuando encuentra la cabeza rubia que busca entre los bancos. Tiene que morderse los labios para no hacer ruido. Esparce la humedad con el pulgar por la punta, el movimiento lento y circular, y jadea contra el cristal cuando el padre Thomas habla del fuego eterno. _Porque ya soy todo un hombrecito_. Se limpia la mano contra las piedras sagradas de la iglesia cuando termina. 

Está empezando a nevar cuando rodea el edificio pero como de costumbre se le ha olvidado la chaqueta con las prisas. Suelta una maldición y luego la repite, más bajo, cuando ve quién está en el aparcamiento, mal escondida entre los todoterrenos de dos devotas familias. Tiene la falda demasiado corta y el pelo demasiado largo, y un cigarrillo ha sustituido la piruleta en el espacio privilegiado entre sus labios. 

—Marica —le saluda Debbie cuando se acerca. 

—Puta —responde Michael mientras se apoya en el coche más cercano. Un copo de nieve se descuelga desde el cielo para posarse en el dorso de su mano. Se lo sacude sin mirar. 

—Qué, ¿sigues pajeándote mientras espías al padre Thomas? 

—No sé. ¿Sigues enseñándole el coño a todo el mundo? 

—No me digas que tus hábitos masturbatorios dependen de mí —dice. Michael bufa—. Qué honor.

—Seguro.

Debbie le sonríe de medio lado y le ofrece el cigarrillo. Michael lo acepta y mira la marca de pintalabios en la boquilla. Cuando pega una calada su propio pintalabios se superpone en un color parecido, como el efecto desdoblado de una imagen en 3D. 

—Te informo, ya que parece importante tanto, de que sólo se lo enseño a los que me lo piden por favor. Ya sabes. Los chicos educados son mi debilidad —Debbie cruza los brazos para calentarse las manos. Tiene las uñas pintadas de un azul intenso. Michael piensa que hay que ser valiente para usar ese color, que no combina con casi nada. Pero Debbie era valiente cuando tenían once años y a los quince ya es... ya es otra cosa.

—Pensaba que lo que te gustaba eran los viejos verdes. 

Todo el mundo sabe que Debbie tuvo una aventura con el antiguo director del instituto y que cuando su mujer lo descubrió ambos se mudaron a algún lugar lejano, probablemente uno sin quinceañeras hipersexualizadas ni madres que amenazan con denunciar por abusos. Y luego está la parte menos conocida, o igual es sólo menos jugosa, más mundana. En cualquier caso Michael sabe también que el padre de Debbie se tomó este incidente como su señal para abandonarlas por una chica que bien podía ser su hija. 

Debbie le mira desde detrás de sus mechones rubios, y cuando habla sus palabras se condensan en el aire en forma de vaho. 

—Creo que nuestros gustos no son tan diferentes, ¿mmm? —dice, y a Michael le gustaría hacer como que no sabe a lo que se refiere, pero, sinceramente, para qué. 

Cree que es bastante significativo que ellos dos sean las únicas personas fuera de la iglesia. Como si fuesen los hijos rebeldes de Dios: castigados a quedarse a las puertas de su casa por gustarles demasiado el maquillaje arriesgado, el sexo precoz, los chicos que cambian el campo por la ciudad para cumplir sus sueños. Los críos, siempre haciéndolo todo más difícil. El coro canta en el interior y Michael tiene que pegar otra calada para no ponerse a cantar el villancico con ellos. 

—Feliz Navidad, Debbie. 

Deja caer el cigarro al suelo y el cielo estalla silenciosamente sobre sus cabezas. Mira a Debbie a través de la tormenta. Algo en el efecto purificador de la nieve le hace pensar en una versión distorsionada de la Virgen, que se sujeta los brazos desnudos y mira al frente como si el mundo entero fuese un desafío y ella estuviese dispuesta a aceptarlo. 

Se gira sin decir nada más y baja por las calles inclinadas de Everignton como en un sueño prestado: atrapado todavía bajo metros de nieve, sólo en el pueblo del fin del mundo. 

\---

La antigua fábrica de botellas de plástico está en el borde del paisaje industrial de Everington, donde el bosque empieza a ganarle terreno al asfalto. La parte trasera del edificio desaparece dentro de los árboles y hay un roble que ha conseguido colar una de sus ramas por una ventana. Michael mira hacia arriba y frunce el ceño. Odia esta parte. 

Han hecho muescas en el tronco del árbol así que el ascenso no es tan difícil como lo era al principio, pero Michael todavía tiene que apretar los dientes para no mirar hacia abajo a mitad de camino, y se pregunta por enésima vez por qué nunca se acuerdan de traer esas escaleras de mano que le mangaron al frutero aquella vez. 

Su corazón tropieza dentro de su pecho cuando una de sus deportivas resbala sobre el musgo de una rama. Concentración. Jadea, oye cómo la tela de su chaqueta se rasga un poco al quedarse enganchada en las astillas. Su madre ha amenazado con colgarle de las orejas como vuelva a casa otra vez con la ropa toda hecha jirones y aunque como amenaza no tiene mucho peso, la bronca no se la va a quitar nadie. Finalmente consigue alcanzar el alféizar de la ventana, saltar dentro de la fábrica en un sólo movimiento y aterrizar sobre el suelo con un _umf_ y un montón de nubes marrones de polvo. 

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir. 

Billy Elliot está tumbado sobre el suelo de la fábrica, sobre una manta rosa y vieja que Michael trajo de su casa y que Billy aceptó sin reírse (demasiado). Han conseguido comprar una televisión en blanco y negro, juntando el dinero que Billy ahorra saltándose clases de boxeo y el que Michael le sisa a su madre, y su luz azulada hace que Billy parezca especialmente preocupado, aunque es una tontería porque Michael nunca se ha perdido uno de sus martes en su vida. 

—Venga ya. Yo siempre vengo —dice, y empuja a Billy con un pie para que le deje un poco de espacio sobre la manta. 

El sol de media tarde entra por las ventanas altas de la fábrica, e ilumina las paredes y las espirales de polvo que flotan en el aire. La mitad de los cristales están rotos porque un día se retaron mutuamente a ver quién conseguía hacer diana en más ventanas. Como consecuencia el viento entra sin obstáculos y trae restos de un invierno que nunca se va del todo, no tan al norte. 

Michael se tumba junto a Billy, se acomoda sobre el calor que ha dejado en la manta. Por un momento siente como si fuesen diminutos y los muros de la fábrica estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia. Nunca se lo ha confesado, porque es raro, pero esa es la mejor parte de la semana para él: tumbado sobre una manta espesa y sucia, absorbiendo el calor residual de Billy mientras ven un documental aburrido en la BBC. Mira de reojo a Billy, y algo en la manera en la que se relaja le hace pensar que puede que, quizás, ésta también sea su parte favorita de la semana. 

—¿Qué es esta mierda? —Michael se apoya contra sus antebrazos y se acerca todo lo que se atreve a Billy sin llegar a tocarle. 

—Esta “mierda” son ballenas, tío. 

—Eso ya lo veo, imbécil —Michael le pega una patada que llega sin fuerza, y Billy se la devuelve con menos fuerza todavía—. ¿Por qué coño estamos viendo un programa de ballenas? 

—Porque me gustan —Billy imita su posición y se sonroja un poco cuando añade que—: Se mueven como si bailasen. 

Michael no tiene valor para decirle que él sólo ve un montón de bichos feísimos gruñendo debajo del mar. Mira hacia Billy, y el agua gris de la televisión se refleja en sus ojos. A veces Michael piensa que todo sería mejor si pudiese verlo en los ojos de Billy Elliot, como si fuesen la pantalla de proyección que utilizan en clase de biología. 

Billy parece notar su desinterés en su elección de entretenimiento y se gira con un suspiro que es más bien una sonrisa. Un rayo de sol cae sobre el lateral de su cabeza e ilumina su enorme oreja derecha desde atrás. 

—¿Quieres…

—Sí —Michael contesta demasiado rápido, casi se atraganta con su prisa por asentir. Pero a Billy no parece importarle porque le sonríe y ambos se giran sobre la manta hasta que están boca arriba, chocando y soltando risas nerviosas mientras se desabrochan el botón de los pantalones. Sólo llevan unos pocos meses haciendo esto, pero se ha acoplado tan bien a la rutina de sus martes por la tarde que Michael se pregunta por qué han tardado tanto en empezar. 

La primera vez Michael no está seguro de que Billy vaya a querer. De hecho, si es sincero no está seguro que quiera hacerlo ni él. Trepa el tronco del roble muerto de miedo, y por una vez no por la altura. Llega a lo más alto como un sonámbulo y le tiemblan las manos cuando se descuelga de la ventana. Se arranca el trocito de cristal que se le ha clavado en la palma casi sin prestarle atención. 

Billy no levanta la vista de la televisión cuando Michael aterriza sobre el suelo. Han reunido el dinero suficiente hace menos de dos semanas, y la idea de tener una televisión para ellos solos (sin hermanos ni hermanas abusones que la acaparen) todavía es emocionante. Billy ha puesto un montón de papel de plata para mantener las antenas erguidas, hasta tal punto que parece la cabeza de su abuela cuando se tiñe las canas, pero parece orgulloso de su arreglo así que Michael se traga todas las bromas que se le ocurren. Michael se seca el sudor con el dorso de la mano y se mancha la frente sin darse cuenta. 

—Hey —dice Billy, sin dejar de intentar sintonizar el aparato con las piernas cruzadas. Hasta ahora sólo han conseguido unos segundos granulados de Peter Davison en su TARDIS pero ese pequeño triunfo ha inspirado horas de entusiastas intentos. 

—¿Ha habido suerte? —Señala la televisión con la cabeza. Deja caer la mochila junto a la manta rosa y se quita los zapatos con los pies antes de sentarse. Empuja a Billy con su calcetín, hace que pierda un poco el equilibrio y que se gire para mirarle. 

Billy chasquea la lengua, dice "para capullo". Todavía están en pleno invierno, pero ambos llevan camisetas de manga corta, como si el hecho de llevar menos ropa fuese a forzar al verano a llegar antes. 

—Me ha parecido ver el culo de Margaret Thatcher durante un momento, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que fuese la Luna —le sonríe—. Es difícil saberlo. 

Michael se pasa una mano por el pelo. 

—Ya —carraspea. Un pájaro canta en el roble y el sonido rebota por las paredes desnudas, y Michael cree que puede oler restos de plástico en el aire, como si la fábrica no llevase más de veinte años cerrada—. Dime Billy, ¿cuánto te interesa el culo de Margaret Thatcher? —suelta. Billy frunce el ceño y sonríe al mismo tiempo, como si intuyese que hay alguna broma ahí escondida pero no fuese capaz de encontrarla. 

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? 

—Curioso que lo preguntes —Michael recoge las piernas contra su pecho porque ahora Billy se ha girado para mirarle de lleno—. Hablo de que igual tengo algo que te puede gustar. 

Michael toma aire y coge su mochila, abre la cremallera en un movimiento rápido. Deja caer las revistas entre ellos. Ha pensado mucho en esto, mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación e intentando imaginarse la cara de Billy Elliot cuando le enseñase su tesoro. Y ahora ahí está, la cara de Billy frente a su tesoro, que tiene los bordes curvados por el uso y algunas páginas de menos. Las fotos de la portada están amarillas como si se hubiesen dejado durante horas bajo el sol y Billy las mira con ojos muy abiertos. Duda un par de segundos antes de coger la más cercana y abrirla con dedos tentativos, como si esperase que el fantasma de su madre fuese a entrar por la ventana para castigarle sin cenar en cualquier momento. 

—Hostia puta —dice, más aire que voz. Michael se sujeta los dedos de los pies y estudia fijamente a Billy, que empieza a sonrojarse desde la base del cuello hasta la línea del pelo—. Hostia puta —repite, y luego—. ¿Cómo… Quiero decir, ¿de dónde… O sea, ¿quién _coño_ …

—Mi padre. Tiene una caja de revistas en el fondo del armario —se lame los labios para no añadir que esas dos son las únicas que tienen mujeres en la portada. Abre sus piernas, se sienta como si fuese a meditar y pregunta—. ¿Te gustan? 

—¿Estás de coña? —Billy no levanta la mirada de la chica rubia que se está desabrochando la falda, y se remueve un poco en el sitio, como si estuviese incómodo. 

Ese invierno ha sido inusualmente seco, de noches despejadas y escarcha blanca sobre la hierba todas las mañanas. La madre de Michael ha tenido que comprarle guantes nuevos porque Michael ha roto los anteriores trepando el árbol, y aunque el aire de la fábrica sopla helado por el abandono Michael tiene que quitárselos porque juraría que Billy desprende olas de calor que se le pegan a la piel, como si fuese una estrella particularmente brillante. 

Michael coge la otra revista y la ojea sin prestar demasiada atención a ninguna de las mujeres, porque Billy ha empezado a frotarse los vaqueros a la altura de la cadera, el movimiento nervioso e inconsciente, y algo en el vaivén rítmico de su palma es tan hipnotizante que Michael empieza a hablar antes de pensar lo que quiere decir. 

—Billy —dice, y su voz suena tan diminuta que tiene que repetir—, Billy. 

—¿Hm? —Billy está empezando a sudar. El pelo en sus sienes se le riza contra sus orejas mientras mira a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules agachada frente a la cámara. No lleva ropa interior bajo su vestido violeta. 

—Billy, qué te parece si… —Michael se muerde los labios hasta que siente cómo se quiebra la piel. Billy levanta la vista cuando no termina, las pupilas dilatadas y la revista arrugándose bajo la presión de sus dedos. Michael no sabe cómo hacer la pregunta, así que se baja la cremallera, poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos fijos de Billy. 

El pájaro ha dejado de cantar y parece que su respiración es lo único que se oye dentro del cubo de cemento de la fábrica, que ahora es como si contuviese a todo el universo entre sus cuatro paredes. 

—No soy marica —suelta Billy, y tiene la mano quieta junto al bulto en sus pantalones. Parece asustado y desafiante a partes iguales. 

—¡Yo tampoco! —se apresura a contestar. Le palpita la entrepierna, pero lo hace a un ritmo distinto al de su corazón, lo cual le distrae un segundo—. Sólo es. Porque somos amigos. _Mejores amigos_ —se lame los labios de nuevo y añade—: Si no nos tocamos no nos hace maricas. 

No hace tanto que ha descubierto que lo que tiene entre las piernas vale para algo más que para hacer pis, pero desde que lo hizo no ha podido parar de pensar en compartirlo con su mejor amigo. Cree que se lo debe, de alguna manera, porque Billy fue el que descubrió cómo colarse en la fábrica y hacer que la televisión funcionase. 

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que nunca reuniría el valor suficiente porque Billy es demasiado diferente a él: mejor, más puro, menos raro que Michael, incluso aunque tenga una obsesión poco común por el ballet. Pero eso cambió cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa. Estaban haciendo un trabajo para el instituto y se les hizo demasiado tarde. El viento silbaba contra las ventanas con tanto ímpetu que Michael no pudo evitar pensar en el lobo del cuento, el que soplaba contra una casa de paja. Billy puso la cara más inocente de su repertorio al preguntarle a Jackie si Michael podía quedarse a dormir esa noche, y su padre no tardó ni medio segundo en darle permiso, pensando, quizás, que si tardase un poco más Billy recordaría e su madre lleva casi un año muerta. 

—Venga ya, ¡no me jodas! —gritó Tony cuando le informaron de que tendría que dormir en el sofá. Miró a Michael como si quisiese arrastrarle a su casa de la oreja, pero a Michael no le importó demasiado. 

Esa noche el viento derribó uno de los árboles del pueblo. El estruendo despertó a Michael con un sobresalto, el corazón desbocado en el centro del pecho y una pesadilla de lobos todavía pegada a la retina. Casi toda la luz de la luna estaba atrapada al otro lado de las cortinas, pero Michael parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad. 

Piensa que se lo habría perdido si la noche no hubiese quedado tan callada tras el estruendo, pero aparte del murmullo del viento los gemidos de Billy eran lo único que podía oírse en la habitación. Michael recuerda tragar saliva y sujetarse a la sábana cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Billy, todavía dormido sobre su estómago, las caderas contra la cama, la boca roja abierta contra el blanco de su almohada. Michael recuerda lo incómodos que eran esos pantalones de pijama y cuánto le hubiese gustado despertar a Billy para hablarle de eso, para trepar en su cama y susurrarle “así que tú también lo sabes”, mientras olvidaba al instante todos los posibles lobos con posibles intenciones de derribar la casa desde fuera, porque todo lo que podría importar en el mundo estaba en su lado de la ventana. 

—Vale —dice Billy, finalmente, y Michael no puede evitar el gemido que se le escapa cuando ve a Billy bajarse los pantalones. 

Están de rodillas en mitad de la fábrica. La televisión emite un zumbido lejano y estático, y su luz ilumina a Billy desde atrás como si fuese un santo con la bragueta bajada. La antena atrapa una señal perdida durante un par de segundos, y la voz de un comentarista les informa de que han llegado _NUEVAS NOTICIAS DESDE EL NORTE DE INGLATERRA_ , y aunque luego añade algo sobre la huelga minera Michael piensa durante dos dolorosos latidos que está hablando de ellos. _NUEVAS NOTICIAS DESDE EL NORTE DE INGLATERRA: Dos chicos miran revistas para adultos en una fábrica abandonada_. Billy se toca dentro de los pantalones en movimientos pequeños y torpes que Michael no puede dejar de mirar, y siente cómo se le moja el interior de los calzoncillos. 

—Billy, puedes —Michael traga saliva, y sujeta la revista con más fuerza, como si el gesto fuese a hacer que lo que va a decir sea menos delator—. Puedes sacártela, es mejor así. 

Ilustra sus palabras sacándose la erección de los pantalones, y el frío de la fábrica le golpea tan fuerte que le quita el aliento. Aunque igual lo que le quita el aliento sea la manera en la que Billy sigue el movimiento con los ojos. Cuando Michael consigue respirar de nuevo es como si el aire fuese más pesado, como si Billy estuviese consumiendo todo el oxígeno entre ellos y Michael estuviese respirando el aire reciclado de sus pulmones. La idea es absurda pero hace que le palpite la entrepierna y que una gota de líquido transparente se descuelgue desde la cabeza hasta la manta rosa. 

—Ah —gime Billy, y se abre más los pantalones, dejando al descubierto el vello entre sus piernas.

Michael siente el orgasmo desenroscársele bajo los dedos cuando Billy se frota con más rapidez, y ni siquiera finge estar mirando a las mujeres de la revista a estas alturas. Billy sin embargo tiene la vista fija en la chica morena que se levanta el vestido como una invitación y Michael la odia tan repentina e intensamente que se asusta. 

No pasa ni medio minuto antes de que Billy deje escapar una serie de hipidos. Se inclina sobre el suelo mientras se corre, cerrando su mano alrededor de la manta rosa sobre la que está sentado Michael. Era inevitable que Michael se corriese también, especialmente cuando el semen de Billy aterriza sobre la manta, pero sólo deja a su orgasmo ir cuando no puede más, cuando le bulle tanto que cree que va a derretirle desde dentro, y gime, un poco triste por ver cómo se acaba. 

Después, ambos se dejan caer sobre la manta porque a ninguno le importa que esté más sucia de lo habitual. Se tumban en direcciones opuestas, como los lados opuestos de un ying yang y se sonríen del revés: mitad vergüenza, mitad otra cosa. 

—Debbie me ha dicho que quiere ser mi novia —dice el Billy de unos meses después, mientras están tumbados sobre la misma manta con los pantalones todavía a la altura de las caderas. Ya casi no utilizan las revistas porque están demasiado vistas a estas alturas, pero Billy siempre tiene la suya abierta por la página de la mujer morena. En caso de emergencia. 

Las ballenas en la televisión sueltan un sonido de protesta y Michael se gira para mirarle con las cejas levantadas. Todavía siente el efecto sedativo del orgasmo en la punta de los dedos así que no se alarma tanto como la situación merece. 

—¿Cómo? 

—¡Sí! —dice Billy, más indignado que otra cosa—. Me lo ha dicho. Me ha, no sé, _informado_ de que quiere serlo, como si eso fuese normal. ¿No se supone que hay que preguntar? 

Billy mira al techo y se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo por lo que le ha dicho una chica, aunque no parece sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza por tener medio culo fuera todavía. Michael traga saliva, la lengua se le pega al paladar como si fuese de papel. 

—¿Y tú… quieres que sea tu novia? —pregunta, a duras penas, y no casi no se da cuenta de que se está limpiando la mano sobre la manta. 

—¿Qué? No sé, no… sé —Billy frunce el ceño y sigue mirando al techo, testarudo. Luego se lame el labio superior y se gira hacia Michael—. ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo quieres que alguien sea tu novia? 

Michael recuerda esa primera vez que se tocaron juntos, con las noticias de la BBC de fondo informando sobre la huelga en las minas y un pájaro cantando en la ventana. Es una estupidez, pero mientras esperaban a que los restos del orgasmo se disipasen Billy se humedeció los dedos para limpiarle la suciedad de la frente, y Michael pensó que serían novios de ahí en adelante, que seguramente le besaría de un momento a otro, como si Billy le hubiese marcado con su saliva. Pero eso es Michael, y Billy es diferente. 

—No sé, supongo que… lo sabes —dice y siente cómo se le calienta la cara. Luego carraspea y le pega un puñetazo en el brazo. Billy suelta un _¡au!_ de protesta y Michael sonríe—. Billy tiene una noooo _ooo_ viaaaa. 

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna novia, gilipollas! —grita Billy, ofendidísimo, rodando sobre la manta hasta que está a horcajadas sobre Michael. Ni siquiera se digna a subirse los pantalones mientras le hace cosquillas bajo los brazos, hasta que ambos están llorando de la risa y no queda ni un pensamiento sobre Debbie en kilómetros a la redonda. 

Semanas después están sentados sobre el muro que separa la casa de los Elliot de la siguiente. Everington seca sus sábanas blancas al sol y Billy le mira de reojo y le explica que no ha ido a la fábrica esa semana porque

—Estaba en clase de ballet. 

—¿Otra vez? —Michael está comiéndose un polo de naranja y se lame la muñeca cuando se le derrite en la mano. 

—Sí, otra vez —Billy suena un poco exasperado, las mejillas rojas bajo las pecas. Suspira y mira hacia arriba. Mueve la nariz como si estuviese intentando oler la lluvia en el aire aunque hace semanas que no cae ni una gota—. La señora Wilkinson dice que podría ser bueno, ¿sabes? Bueno de verdad —Billy traga saliva, el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en sus botas cuando murmura—: Una estrella. 

Michael se pregunta si Billy se quedaría con él en la fábrica, no sólo todos los martes sino también algún miércoles o jueves, quizás, si le confesase todas las veces que ha pensado que era una estrella, en privado, brillando sólo para él. Pero supone que no. 

—Mmm —Michael asiente. Siente los dedos pegajosos cuando deja caer el palo de madera sobre las rosas de la vecina de Billy—. Vale. 

Billy suspira otra vez y salta dentro de su patio, la mano contra la puerta azul cuando murmura:

—Lo siento, ¿vale? No pensaba que fueses a ir tú sólo —Billy parece arrepentido, y abre la boca como si quisiese añadir algo más, pero al final la cierra y se despide con un movimiento torpe de mano. 

Una ráfaga de viento azota las sábanas y Michael las observa agitarse en sus tendales escalonados, en un estado de rendición perpetua. Se lame los restos de naranja de los labios, dulces y amargos a partes iguales, y mira hacia el sol. 

—Venga ya —dice, bajo, casi sin mover la boca, hablándole a nadie en particular—. Yo siempre vengo. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Michael se pasa las últimas semanas del verano de 1985 en el muro de su casa con la mirada fija en la carretera. 

Es una línea gris y sinuosa que sube por la colina, y Michael sabe que tiene el mejor observatorio en todo Everington porque lo ha comprobado con dedicación científica, llegando incluso a trepar el roble de la fábrica aunque odia las alturas y ya no hay nada dentro del edificio que haga que el riesgo merezca la pena. Una vez miró hacia el interior y vio a un cuervo picoteando con entusiasmo alrededor de la televisión que no se ha molestado en sacar de ahí. 

De vez en cuando se lleva un cómic al muro, un ojo sobre las mallas apretadas de Spiderman y el otro en el asfalto, pero puede pasarse horas sentado en el mismo lugar sin más entretenimiento que una lata de refresco sudando entre sus rodillas. Sube todos los días después de comer, cuando su padre se va a trabajar y su madre se encierra en el salón a beber de su copa, y sólo baja cuando su hermana vuelve de ir a la playa con su novio y el sol se oculta tras las montañas negras de la mina. 

—Enano —Kelly le saluda revolviéndole el pelo. Hace sólo tres semanas que ha cumplido los diecisiete, pero desde entonces se comporta como si Michael hubiese viajado en el tiempo y tuviese ocho años otra vez. Michael le aparta la mano de su cara y ella se sienta en el muro con las piernas cruzadas. Se recoge la melena negra en una coleta, y para sólo un momento para desenredar un mechón del tirante azul de su bikini—. ¿Cómo va el informe del tráfico? 

Michael frunce el ceño sin apartar los ojos del asfalto, la barbilla apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados. Los ladrillos están calientes bajo su pecho, como si el calor del día se hubiese quedado atrapado bajo el rojo, y una abeja zumba junto a su oreja de camino a su colmena. 

—¿El qué? 

—El informe —dice, y señala la carretera con una sonrisa que le pone de los nervios. Michael piensa que eso debe significar que James se la ha follado esa tarde pero se siente culpable antes de que el pensamiento termine de tomar forma—. Te pasas tanto tiempo mirando los coches que la BBC haría bien en contratarte. 

—¿Estás intentando ser graciosa? Porque no te sale —murmura. 

—Ay, estás más mono cuando te pones preadolescente —dice ella. "Moníiisimo", insiste mientras intenta pellizcarle una mejilla. Michael la empuja fuera del muro, molesto, pero sólo consigue que Kelly se ría. Se limpia los restos de polvo de sus pantalones cortos y le estudia con ojos tan comprensivos que Michael tiene que apartar la mirada. Si hasta su hermana siente pena por él debe de parecer más patético de lo que pensaba—. Es mejor que verte triste. 

—No estoy triste. 

—No, eres un dicharachero jovenzuelo, evidentemente.

—Pues sí.

Kelly suspira, como si pensase que Michael está siendo difícil a propósito pero fuese demasiado madura para decirle nada. 

—¿Por qué no vienes un día a la playa conmigo?

—Porque no quiero.

Kelly pone los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, Mikey, entra en casa. Te haré tortitas para cenar. 

No es que Michael tenga especial interés en el estado de las carreteras inglesas y tampoco piensa ni por un segundo que Kelly lo crea. Después de todo cotillear es el hobby principal en Everington, y los vecinos llevan años hablando de cómo Michael Caffrey, ese chico tan callado, sigue a su mejor amigo a todas partes. Incluso su madre parece pensar lo mismo que el resto del pueblo, lo cual es una hazaña esos días en los que no parece ver nada más que ese Chapel Down cosecha del 83 que saca todas las tardes de la bodega de su padre. 

—No va a volver, Mikey —le dice un día, apoyada en la puerta del patio mientras hace su vino girar dentro de una copa. El sol está a punto de ponerse al otro lado de la colina y Michael siente la piel de los hombros rígida, quemada. Su madre da un sorbo que le pinta los labios más rojos que el carmín, y por un momento Michael piensa que quizás no esté hablando de Billy Elliot. 

Pero están todos equivocados. Michael les deja pensar que está esperando por Billy porque es un tipo de vergüenza conocida, menos aguda por la costumbre, y desde luego menos incómoda que la realidad, que es que ni siquiera está seguro de por qué está esperando. Alguien nuevo, supone. Es un pensamiento abstracto y ni siquiera sabe muy bien lo que quiere cuando piensa en “alguien”, pero no puede aparcar la idea. Alguien diferente, alguien que suba la colina y vea algo más que la mina y la depresión, alguien que encuentre en Everington algo que no puede encontrar en ningún otro lugar. 

En algún momento llega el primer día de clase, septiembre fresco y prometedor como un regalo sin abrir, pero Michael descubre pronto que sus compañeros de clase son los que siempre han sido.

—Qué, Caffrey, dónde te has dejado a tu novio —dice McDonnell nada más verle. Ha crecido unos diez centímetros durante sus vacaciones en el sur y aunque ya no está tan gordo como cuando le perseguía con piedras en la mano sigue siendo casi el doble de grande que Michael. Le sonríe como si fuese muy consciente de ello—. Ah, espera, es verdad. Que te ha dejado para follarse a niños pijos en el Palacio de Buckingham. 

La pulla no tiene ningún sentido pero a Michael se le forma el “vete a la mierda, McDonnell” en la punta de la lengua de forma automática. Debbie se le adelanta. 

—Oh, virgen santísima, McDonnell, ya vale con esta danza de apareamiento. Si tantas ganas de tirarte a Michael tienes, díselo y deja de torturarnos a todos —Michael la mira con los labios apretados, listo para decirle que no necesita que nadie le proteja, muchas gracias, pero se calla porque Debbie está mirando su libreta con el ceño fruncido. 

Además, McDonnell se pone tan rojo que parece que va a prenderse fuego al pelo y sólo acierta a murmurar un “sí, claro, ya le gustaría”, así que Michael supone que no pasa nada por dejarse defender de vez en cuando. 

El otoño viene y se va, tan rápido que casi ni se nota, y cuando el invierno hace rodar el frío desde el mar Michael deja de subirse al muro, y se contenta con mirar la carretera por la ventana de su habitación antes de intentar concentrarse en sus deberes de matemáticas.

Nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien estudiar y sólo aprobaba sin problemas cosas que le interesaban en ese momento, como aquella vez que se obsesionó con la química sólo porque Billy le dijo que podrían hacer una bomba y volar el colegio. Pero últimamente concentrarse es aún más difícil de lo normal, como si parte de su cabeza estuviese siempre esperando en el muro. A pesar de todo, McDonnell ha hecho una serie de ingeniosos comentarios sobre cómo “empollón” rima con “maricón” y la posible relación entre ambos conceptos, pero Michael le ha callado rápidamente al señalar que McDonnell saca mejores notas que él. 

Esas Navidades Michael se aparta de la ventana por completo, en parte porque la nieve cubre la carretera a finales de diciembre y en parte porque sabe que no va a ver ningún autobús procedente de Londres. La huelga ha vuelto a la mina, y Michael ha visto a Jackie arrancar las contraventanas para hacer leña, a Tony recoger cajas de madera al lado del supermercado. 

—Los Elliot están con el agua al cuello —dice su padre una noche mientras se afloja la corbata con una mano y gira una albóndiga con un tenedor con la otra. Su madre sigue el movimiento en el plato con ojos ansiosos—. Les avisé. Le dije “Jackie, si volvéis a la huelga vais a pasarlo mal estas Navidades”. Yo sé de estas cosas. 

“Yo sé de estas cosas” es una de las frases favoritas de su padre. “No quieres comerte ese pescado, Michael, yo sé de estas cosas” o “Thatcher ha hecho más que ningún político por darle forma a este país. Créeme, yo sé de estas cosas”. 

Antes de casarse con su madre su padre vivió un año en Newcastle mientras sacaba la licencia de vendedor de aspiradoras. Eso unido a que viaja por Northumberland todos los meses le ha dado una especie de sentimiento de superioridad sobre el resto de personas de Everington, como si el hecho de haber conseguido esquivar la sombra larga de la mina fuese prueba de su valía personal. Solía decir que era persona que más lejos había estado de todo el pueblo, pero ha dejado de comentarlo ahora que Billy está viviendo en Londres aunque no tiene ni trece años. Michael sospecha que le odia un poco desde entonces, como si sintiese que le ha robado su puesto en un podio imaginario. 

—Además, es un gasto innecesario que tengan a Billy en la capital. Podría practicar aquí, con la señora Wilkinson, como el resto de niñas —parte la albóndiga en dos y su madre respira, aliviada. 

—Billy es demasiado bueno para Everington, papá —dice Kelly—. Aquí no tiene nada que hacer. 

—Si tan bueno es tendría que poder llegar a lo más alto desde cualquier parte. No es el lugar de origen lo que lleva a uno al éxito, yo sé de esto —su padre se encoge de hombros, se deshace el nudo de la corbata del todo, la seda de imitación se enrosca alrededor de su índice—. Y como sigan así van a acabar todos mendigando en la calle para poder pagar las zapatillas de ballet del niño. 

—No digas eso. Da igual lo que… estarán _bien_ —dice Michael, mientras ensarta una albóndiga, y no es tanto que esté seguro como que quiere que su padre deje de hablar así de ello, como si fuese algo que no les afecta, algo trágico y lejano que ven en las noticias mientras cenan. 

—Claro que sí, Mike, sólo digo que tendrían que ser más consecuentes con su situación —murmura sin mirarle. Últimamente su padre evita mirarle a toda costa, y cuando no tiene más remedio que hacerlo es como si estuviese viendo algo terrible, un reflejo de algo que quiere mantener escondido en el fondo de su armario. Deja caer el tenedor con un _clanc_ , se limpia la boca con una servilleta y deja la albóndiga partida en dos en medio del plato. 

—¿No vas a cenar más? —su madre le observa con ojos implorantes, pero su padre tampoco la mira demasiado a ella. 

—Lo siento, Elaine, he picado algo con los chicos antes de venir. 

El día de su treceavo cumpleaños es claro e irresistiblemente primaveral, pero Michael tiene la cabeza tan embotada por las alergias que se pasa las últimas horas de clase tumbado sobre su mesa. Se duerme a intervalos, y su sueño sólo lo perturba Debbie cuando le pega una patada a la silla. 

—Caffrey —dice, simplemente, y Michael frunce el ceño e intenta buscar la postura perfecta otra vez. Por suerte, la voz del señor Hastings no tarda en arrullarle hasta que se vuelve a dormir y sueña que las colinas de Everington son en realidad los montes Urales y que tiene escalarlos para poder llegar a su muro. 

Cuando suena la última sirena Michael recoge todos sus libros y se cuelga la mochila del hombro en un movimiento rápido. Sus compañeros corren hasta la salida y se empujan para llegar antes. Michael les sigue hasta la calle sin prisa, se sorbe los mocos y se siente algo patético, y le da una patada a una lata de refresco para que impacte contra un contenedor verde. 

Su madre solía decirle que había nacido el mismo día que todas las flores, que eso les hacía casi hermanos. Una vez Michael le preguntó si era por eso por lo que le hacían estornudar tanto, como una versión vegetal y pasivo-agresiva de Kelly intentando meterle en la lavadora cuando tenía cinco años porque se había tirado el helado por encima, pero ella sólo sonrió y le limpió la nariz con un pañuelo blanco. 

Da la vuelta a la esquina y ve a los chicos que siempre están apoyados contra la pared de ladrillos. Se están pasando un cigarro que no huele al tabaco que fuman sus padres. Uno de ellos le mira y Michael aparta la vista todo lo rápido que puede, aunque se da cuenta de que el chico está mirando algo que está detrás de él. A veces Michael se despierta y tiene que correr hasta el espejo del baño para cerciorarse de que no ha desaparecido en mitad de la noche, olvidado por todo el mundo. 

—¡Caffrey! 

Michael preferiría echar a correr pero sabe que Debbie lleva años ganando todas las competiciones de atletismo. De la misma manera, ella sabe que él siempre elige atajar por debajo de puentes en clase de gimnasia. Se gira.

—Caffrey —repite, cuando le alcanza. 

—Debbie —Michael puntúa el nombre con un estornudo. Debbie y él no son amigos porque Michael no tiene amigos, ya no, pero Debbie tampoco y supone que eso les hace diferentes al resto y similares entre sí.

—Um —Debbie mira al frente, se palpa los bolsillos de su falda y saca una piruleta con forma de corazón. Le mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras la desenvuelve con cuidado—. Um. 

Michael pone los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Quieres algo? 

—No. Sí —dice, se mete la piruleta en la boca. Habla alrededor del caramelo intruso—. ¿Tienes pareja para el trabajo de plástica?

—Ah. ¿No? 

—Bien, pues lo vas a hacer conmigo —decide ella, y se saca la piruleta de la boca con un “pop”. La verdad es que Michael pensaba hacer el trabajo con Fred, el chico que come papel, pero supone que no estaría de más tener una pareja que no se coma su trabajo al final. Debbie le estudia durante un par de segundos y el rojo de la piruleta deja un rastro en su labio inferior—. Oye, ¿has oído algo de Billy? 

Michael mira hacia abajo y ve un hilo que sobresale del tirante de su mochila. Lo enrosca alrededor de su dedo; tira bruscamente y el hilo se rompe. 

—Nop. 

—Oh —se queda un rato callada y Michael hace todo lo posible porque no se note que su nariz ha empezado a gotear, el pañuelo arrugado dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Dos compañeras de clase pasan a su lado con los brazos enlazados, y no les miran pero Michael puede oír cómo se ríen cuando se alejan unos metros. Debbie asiente, muerde la piruleta con un aire de finalidad y se deja medio corazón de caramelo dentro de la boca—. Vale. Ah, y feliz cumpleaños, Caffrey. 

Debbie se aleja antes de que pueda contestar.

En realidad Michael sí que ha oído varias cosas de Billy. Para su sorpresa, en algún momento del año anterior empezó a recibir postales, todas escritas en la letra desigual de Billy. Michael no deja que nadie las vea, como si fuesen a desintegrarse en las manos de la persona equivocada, y las guarda rápidamente en una caja de metal debajo de su cama nada más recibirlas. Tiene una del Big Ben a medianoche, las luces de la ciudad encendidas como si les costase dejar ir al día y una línea anunciando que “Estamos a dieciséis grados. ¡En Noviembre!” en el blanco de detrás. Son todas similares: imágenes coloridas delante y mensajes cortos en la parte trasera que en general son sólo comentarios sobre su vida en Londres, cosas que le diría a Michael si estuviesen caminando juntos por la calle, como esa imagen de Marilyn sujetándose el vestido blanco y el escueto “Tú” del dorso. 

Pero no piensa decirle eso a nadie, y mucho menos a Debbie. 

Cuando llega a casa lo primero que hace es mirar dentro del buzón, y suspira cuando ve que sólo hay publicidad de las ofertas del supermercado. Abre la puerta con el hombro, mientras lee que hay un dos por uno en las pechugas de pavo y recuerda que tenía que comprar yogures, y camina hacia su habitación cuando ve la sombra de su madre moverse en la cocina. 

—¡Michael! —su madre le llama antes de que pueda dar dos pasos, y Michael retrocede y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta. Su madre está sentada en una silla de espaldas a la ventana. Le mira con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa como si fuese a hablarle de algún Tema Serio—. ¿Ya no saludas a tu madre? 

—Perdón. Me duele la cabeza. Hola —Deja la publicidad sobre la encimera más cercana—. Se me ha olvidado comprar los yogures. 

—Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Te has tomado los antihistamínicos? 

—Sí. 

—¿Y qué tal el cole? 

Michael pone los ojos en blanco y deja caer su mochila en el suelo de la cocina. Tiene la chapa que trae “LONDON BURNING” que Billy le regaló antes de marcharse prendida de lo alto de su tirante. Michael nunca ha entendido la referencia pero no se le ha pasado por la cabeza quitarla de ahí. 

—Mamá, no es _el cole_.

—Es verdad. A veces se me olvida lo mayor que eres —dice, pero lo dice de una manera que le hace pensar que no piensa que sea suficientemente mayor—. ¿Tienes deberes? 

—Algo de biología —su madre está mirando a la mesa en vez de a él, así que Michael añade—, estamos dando el sistema circulatorio. 

—Hm —su madre extiende las manos sobre la mesa y se estudia las uñas. Sus movimientos son lentos, demasiado deliberados, y Michael apostaría su paga del mes a que si mira dentro de la basura encontrará una botella vacía. Su madre levanta la vista de pronto—. ¿Sabes? Fuiste un accidente. Tu padre y yo, digo, no te planeamos. 

—¿Cómo?—Michael la mira, demasiado acolchado por las alergias para enfadarse del todo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que fui un bebé indeseado? ¿El día de mi cumpleaños?

—No seas dramático, Mikey —dice ella—. He dicho que no te planeamos, no que no te quisiéramos. 

Dice eso y posa un paquete marrón sobre la mesa. Michael lo mira sin comprender. Hace días que su padre le ha dado su regalo de cumpleaños: una caña de pescar que Michael tiene apoyada contra la pared de su habitación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella a pesar del entusiasmo de su padre. Su madre empuja el paquete en su dirección y se levanta, se acerca hasta que Michael puede oler su perfume y el alcohol en su aliento. Le mira a los ojos y le pasa una mano por el pelo, desde la sien hasta la nuca. Michael se deja hacer sin entender qué está pasando. 

—Estábamos de vacaciones en Scarborough cuando lo descubrimos, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? —Su madre sonríe, despacio, y Michael niega con la cabeza—. Estaba segura de que tenía indigestión. Tu padre se había empeñado en cenar en un restaurante al lado del puerto y me pasé días pensando que sólo eras merluza en mal estado. 

Los ojos de su madre le miran desenfocados, por el alcohol o por recuerdos de playas e indigestiones con forma de bebé, Michael no está seguro. 

—Pero no. Eras más… como un cacahuete la primera vez que te vi. 

—Un cacahuete. 

—Un cacahuete en una foto en blanco y negro, así de pequeño —pone el índice y el pulgar a un centímetro de distancia—. ¿Sabías que Jenny Elliot estaba embarazada al mismo tiempo que yo? —dice, y Michael intenta apartarse porque ya ve por dónde va la cosa. Su madre se lo impide poniendo la otra mano sobre su hombro—. Shhh, Mikey. Solía… solía decirme que esperaba que nuestros hijos fuesen amigos cuando creciesen, sabes, cuando descubrimos que íbamos a tener dos niños. Quería que fueseis —pausa, y se humedece los labios—. Mejores amigos. 

— _Mamá_.

—Estaría contenta —declara, finalmente. 

Su madre parece más frágil que nunca desde ese ángulo, y Michael no sabe si quiere apartarle las manos de un manotazo o abrazarla mientras la vergüenza le calienta la nuca. 

—Ah, Michael… No es justo. Crecéis demasiado deprisa —le besa en la frente y se aleja por el pasillo. Michael no se mueve hasta que oye la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con cuidado. 

La luz es algo grisácea dentro de la cocina, silenciada por los visillos en la ventana. En la nevera hay un imán que Kelly se trajo de una excursión a Liverpool sujetando la factura del agua, y en el fregadero todavía está el bol del desayuno de Michael. Las botas verdes que su padre utiliza para trabajar en el jardín están apoyadas contra la pared, llenas de barro seco, como si las hubiese dejado caer ahí un día y se hubiese olvidado de ellas. Michael coge el paquete sobre la mesa con cuidado, y aunque no reconoce la caligrafía ya sabe qué nombre va a encontrarse en el remitente, porque es el nombre que nadie puede dejar de decir en Everington, el nombre que Michael le susurra siempre al aire vacío de su habitación, los pantalones por las rodillas y la culpa concentrándose con el semen sobre su estómago. 

Rompe el sobre con cuidado, y su corazón late contra el papel como si intentase salirse de su pecho y saltar dentro del paquete. Cuando saca los contenidos no puede evitar imaginarse a una mujer en la oficina de correos inclinándose sobre el mostrador, preguntando “¿Elliot va con dos eles?”, y a Billy rojo hasta la línea del pelo mientras paga el importe con peniques que ha recogido de las aceras de Londres, o algo similar. La verdad es que el Billy de su imaginación siempre parece recién salido de un cuento de Dickens. 

Esta vez, la postal tiene un perro con un gorro de cumpleaños y algunas palabras más de lo normal: 

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Michael! Estoy seguro que esto te quedará mejor a ti que a las chicas de mi clase._

_-B. E._

_P.D. Espero que hayas estado practicando tu plié porque tengo muchos movimientos nuevos que enseñarte este verano._

Michael se sienta en la silla de la cocina y deja caer los contenidos del paquete sobre su regazo. El tutú blanco aletea en el aire. Relee la postal con los dedos alrededor del tul, una y otra vez como si esperase encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que nunca se atreverá a hacer, y siente cómo las alergias hacen que se le agüen los ojos cuando procesa la posdata, su cerebro atascado en un bucle de _vuelve a casa, vuelve a casa. Billy Elliot vuelve a casa_.

\---

El calor de ese verano es húmedo, pegajoso, y cae sobre Everington como una sábana sin secar. Michael lo siente llegar antes de que amanezca, sentado en el suelo frente al espejo de su armario. Se frota los labios para esparcir mejor el carmín que esconde dentro de la caja de metal, junto a las postales de Billy, y se toca el ángulo de la mandíbula. 

La casa está en silencio durante los minutos largos que separan la noche del día y Michael no puede decidir si le gusta o le da miedo, toda esa quietud. Luego oye la llave de su padre escarbar en la cerradura, sus pasos pesados por el pasillo, la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse. Últimamente se pasa más noches fuera de casa que dentro. 

Michael se limpia la boca en un pañuelo de papel y se viste en silencio, y espera hasta que la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se cierra para salir. Se pone las deportivas en la puerta sin agacharse para atar los cordones y corre al muro. Un avión deja una estela blanca en el azul sobre su cabeza. 

La rutina del verano se sienta sobre él de forma automática. Andrew, el repartidor de periódicos, le dedica una sonrisa de dientes torcidos que parece casi un insulto cuando se para frente a él. 

—Siempre el primero en pie, eh, Mike. Una novia es lo que te hace falta, ya verías cómo se te quitaban las ganas de salir de la cama —Agita las cejas y dice "si sabes a lo que me refiero". Andrew tiene tres años más que él, pero lleva dos fuera del instituto aunque sigue apareciendo para fumar con el resto de chicos, de vez en cuando, y todo parece hacerle gracia de una forma siniestra. 

—Sí, a pesar de la sutileza —murmura.

Andrew aparta la mano donde tiene el periódico antes de que pueda cogerlo. "¡Ahora te disculpas!", grita, y Michael lucha por no poner los ojos en blanco. 

—Perdona —dice. Andrew se da por satisfecho, no sin antes musitar "capullo", y le da el periódico. 

Se tumba boca abajo en el muro, se aparta el pelo de la frente, abre el periódico y no tarda ni cinco minutos en dormirse como si no se hubiese despertado del todo. La saliva le baja por el codo y le pega la mejilla sobre un anuncio de colonia. 

Sueña que la modelo del anuncio sale del papel con el frasco de perfume girando alrededor de su cabeza, como un satélite. Le mira de arriba a abajo y le hace saber que la ha invocado con su saliva, mientras se mira la muñeca como si tuviese prisa por llegar a otro sueño. Cuando Michael resopla con escepticismo ella chasquea la lengua. 

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que la saliva es muy poderosa. 

Michael piensa en aquél día dentro de la fábrica, en los dedos de Billy cuando le limpiaron la frente con cuidado. 

—¿Entonces me vas a conceder tres deseos? 

La modelo se ríe y pone una mano de uñas largas sobre su hombro, "uno máximo, guapito, y nada imposible como eso que estás pensando", dice. Michael está a punto de intentar convencerla cuando la modelo-barra-genio curva su mano alrededor de su hombro con más fuerza, le sacude y dice, algo enfadada, _Michael, Michael, no me jodas, Michael, despierta_.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Michael parpadea y la claridad le punza los ojos. 

—¡Michael! 

Michael levanta la cabeza y piensa que tiene que seguir soñando porque la modelo se ha transformado en Billy delante de sus ojos, oscuro como un recorte negro contra el sol. Billy le está mirando con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca, como si no pudiese terminar de decidir si el mundo le molesta o le divierte. Michael jadea y se baja del muro de un salto. 

—¿Billy?

Está empezando a sospechar que esto no es un sueño pero ignora el pensamiento y abraza a Billy con torpeza, porque el Billy de sus sueños suele desvanecerse en el aire antes de que pueda tocarle. 

—Oye, oye. Oye —Billy le tira de la camiseta cuando Michael no se separa. Se ríe algo incómodo y repite _oye_ y le sujeta de la nuca. Michael se separa con un gemido. Billy sonríe—. Hola. 

Michael gime otra vez, pero esta vez porque se da cuenta de lo que parece, rojo hasta las orejas e intentando trepar por el cuerpo de Billy. 

—Billy —dice, finalmente, y da un par de pasos atrás, hasta que el calor de Billy se sustituye por el calor de su vergüenza—. Hola. Dios, hola. No sabía que ibas a llegar hoy.

Billy se encoge de hombros y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Lleva una camiseta de tirantes y Michael se toca sus brazos en un acto reflejo. Comprueba rápido que, efectivamente, están mucho más delgados en comparación.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. 

—Me las has dado. ¿Te vas a quedar todo el verano? 

—Hasta septiembre —dice, y Michael intenta calcular cuántas horas les quedan juntos.. 

—Me alegro de que estés aquí. Joder, Everington es una auténtica mierda sin ti. 

—Everington ya era una mierda conmigo, tío, no me eches la culpa. 

Michael deja escapar una risa y apoya la espalda contra el muro de su casa. Su corazón está golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas y no puede sacudirse la sensación de que el momento es irreal y al mismo tiempo lo más real que le ha pasado en todo el año, como si se hubiese dormido hace diez meses en vez de hace diez minutos sobre el muro y la ausencia de Billy sólo hubiese sido un mal sueño. 

Se quedan un momento en silencio, se estudian discretamente. Hay muchas cosas diferentes en este Billy, pero Michael no puede dejar de pensar que todo se reduce a que está guapo. _Está tan guapo_. El pensamiento hace que se le caliente la cara. 

Michael ve una línea blanca en la mejilla de Billy y piensa en la estela del avión. 

—¿Qué tienes ahí? 

Billy se palpa la mejilla y sonríe. 

—Ah. Es una cicatriz. 

—Tío. ¿Qué clase de ballet extremo se baila en Londres? 

—Uf, ni te lo imaginas —Billy le sonríe de medio lado y Michael siente una punzada dentro de los pantalones. Parece un poco orgulloso cuando confiesa que fue una pelea.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay gente muy gilipollas en Londres. 

Michael resopla. 

—También aquí, y nunca te he visto pegar a nadie. Con éxito, digo.

—No era tan malo en boxeo, ¿no?

—Eras horrible.

—Puede —concede—. Qué sé yo. Igual es que en Londres me aburro.

No dice "sin ti" pero Michael lo oye de todas formas, y se le cierra la garganta, y no dice nada hasta que Billy entrecierra los ojos y pregunta:

—Oye, ¿no habrás crecido, traidor? 

—Ah… sí. Cinco centímetros —intenta que no se le note el orgullo. Son cinco centímetros que le ha costado mucho conseguir.

Billy y él siempre han sido igual de esmirriados, y desde que puede recordar han mantenido una competición por ver quién conseguía crecer más. Se medían todos los veranos en el marco de la puerta de Billy y marcaban la altura del otro con un rotulador negro, para luego mirar las rayas con intensidad como si eso fuese a hacerlas avanzar sobre la madera. Tony también fue parte del juego durante un tiempo, básicamente hasta que decidió que jugar con tanta ventaja no era divertido, ni siquiera aunque le diese la oportunidad de llamar a Billy y a Michael _Pulgarcito y señora_. 

—Menudo capullo —masculla Billy—. No te creo.

—Podemos medirnos si quieres, tu puerta no se ha movido del sitio.

Billy se encoge de hombros, "nah", dice, "tengo una idea mejor".

—¿Crees que podríamos usar la bici de tu hermana? 

El camino por la colina es empinado, el aire tan caliente que se infla como el queroseno en sus pulmones. Michael sabe que habría sido mucho más fácil ir caminando pero Billy ha insistido. Que si no ha subido a una bicicleta en un año, que si por favorporfavor Michael, como si esa tecnología no hubiese llegado a Londres, y que de todas formas su padre ha tenido que vender la suya. Michael le habría ofrecido que diese pedal él si tanta nostalgia siente, pero la manera en la que Billy le sujeta de la cintura para no caerse hace que se le mueran todas las protestas en el fondo de la lengua, incluso aunque la caña de pescar se le esté clavando en la espalda. 

—¿Para qué necesitamos la caña? —pregunta entre jadeos. 

—Para _pescar_ , Michael —contesta, y le mete un dedo entre las costillas que hace que Michael pierda el control de la bici por un momento. 

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que Billy no le está guiando en dirección a la fábrica, e intenta no sentirse demasiado decepcionado. Frunce los labios y gira a la derecha cuando Billy se lo indica. Sigue pedaleando durante casi media hora bajo la sombra intermitente de los árboles y el polvo del camino le ha cubierto las piernas casi por completo antes de que Billy le haga parar. 

—Ya estamos aquí. 

—¿Dónde coño es aquí? —pregunta Michael, y deja caer la bici contra los arbustos y se separa la camisa del cuerpo en un intento vano de que el aire corra en el espacio entre medias. Billy le ignora y Michael le sigue con la caja de señuelos, resignado. 

—¿Oyes eso? —dice Billy, que se para en seco con la caña colgada del hombro. Michael se choca contra su espalda y se queda ahí intentando oír lo que sea que Billy quiere que oiga, pero su corazón late demasiado fuerte, como si estuviese sentado entre sus orejas y no en lo alto de su pecho. Asiente de todas formas. 

—Mi madre me traía aquí a veces, en verano —dice Billy. Se abre paso entre la maleza. Resbala sobre la tierra húmeda e inclinada y le sonríe por encima del hombro cuando consigue no caerse—. Es el mejor lugar para pescar. 

—No sé qué te ha entrado a ti con la pesca ahora, tío —Michael aparta una ramita que se le ha enganchado al pantalón y apoya una palma sobre la tierra para no perder el equilibrio—. Pero podríamos haber ido al estanque de Flannagan. Está mucho más cerca. 

Los árboles se acaban repentinamente. El río baja desde la montaña y cae en una cascada pequeña, cristalina, que burbujea sobre una laguna de un azul profundo. Las rocas sobresalen aquí y allí como los dientes serrados de un animal. Billy le sonríe de medio lado, satisfecho. 

—Pero esto es mucho mejor que el estanque —dice, y Michael gruñe de mala gana, y aparta la mirada a toda prisa cuando Billy corre hasta la orilla y se quita la camiseta sin pensarlo dos veces. 

—¿Qué haces? 

Billy mete sus pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones, preparado para bajarlos. Michael mira con intensidad a la ardilla gorda que les observa desde la orilla de enfrente mientas mordisquea una bellota con aire contemplativo, pero sus ojos parecen tener vida propia. Supone que sabía que el ballet era un ejercicio muy completo pero eso no hace que la sangre le ruja menos.

—Bañarme —dice Billy, simplemente. Tira su camiseta contra la tierra y encaja la caña entre dos rocas. Se quita los pantalones y las deportivas en el mismo movimiento. 

—¿Pero no estará fría? —Michael deja la caja junto a la caña y se sujeta los brazos. 

—Eso espero —Billy sonríe, un destello fugaz y blanco como sus calzoncillos, y coge carrerilla para saltar dentro del agua. Lo salpica todo en una onda expansiva tan impresionante que llega hasta los pies de Michael. 

Billy emerge con un “guaaa” muy sentido, se aparta el pelo de los ojos y hace un gesto con la mano. 

—¡Venga, Michael! ¿No tienes calor? 

—No lo sabes tú bien. 

—¿Eh? 

—¡Digo que espero que esté bien! —corrige. Se desabrocha la camisa blanca botón a botón y se siente como un niño pequeño con su camisa de iglesia, con su pecho huesudo y su moreno de obrero. 

Coge aire y se baja los pantalones, y se da cuenta en el último momento de que se ha puesto sus calzoncillos de conejos esa mañana porque evidentemente no pensaba que fuese a tener que enseñárselos a nadie. Su madre siempre ha tenido la costumbre algo morbosa de recordarle que use ropa interior decente y calcetines sin agujeros, sólo por si _te pasa algo y tienes que ir al hospital, Mikey_ , y ahora Michael se maldice por haber dejado de hacerle caso a los diez. Corre hasta el agua con la cara roja como un tomate, reza porque Billy no se haya dado cuenta, y salta. 

La laguna le rodea como algo espeso y vivo, tan fría a su alrededor que Michael se olvida de cómo nadar durante el segundo en el que la corriente palpita en sus oídos. Cuando saca la cabeza del agua Billy está ahí. Le mira con una sonrisa gamberra mientras Michael coge aire e intenta mantenerse a flote. 

—Así que conejos, ¿eh? 

—Gilipollas —ríe Michael aunque le castañetean los dientes y le salpica en defensa de sus calzoncillos. Por principios más que nada. 

Billy le salpica también, y la cosa deriva inevitablemente en una carrera por todo el estanque para hacerse aguadillas. Michael consigue hundirle bajo el agua por un momento y cuando abre los ojos bajo el agua no puede evitar pensar en aquellas ballenas, que bailaban el ballet de los monstruos marinos. Billy se agita y arrastra a Michael hasta la superficie. Se sonríen.

—Qué, ¿quieres que te enseñe esos movimientos? —pregunta Billy, y escupe un chorro de agua contra la cara de Michael.

El agua en la parte menos profunda está más caliente, y cuando Michael hace pie las algas suaves del fondo se enredan entre sus dedos. El aire les levanta la piel de los hombros y un pez naranja nada alrededor de sus cinturas antes de desaparecer con un coletazo. 

—No, a ver, tienes que estirar los brazos. ¡Como una _lastachka_ , Mikey! —Billy le sujeta de las manos y las coloca en un arco a la altura de su barbilla. Michael se está riendo tanto que casi no puede respirar, mucho menos estirar sus alas como un pájaro ruso. 

—¿Así es como te enseñan en Londres? 

—En Londres, pft —Billy chasquea la lengua y nada a su alrededor para corregir su posición ligeramente—. Así se enseña en la _Sovetsky Soyuz_.

Michael suelta una carcajada porque está bastante seguro de que hasta hace nada Billy pensaba que la Unión Soviética era un equipo de fútbol.

Billy le hace girar dentro del agua y le enseña nuevas posiciones hasta que el sol llega a lo más alto del cielo. Michael coge aire cuando Billy se inclina contra él para obligarle a arquear la espalda. Sus torsos impactan con un sonido acuático y Michael le mira con la boca entreabierta mientras Billy le hace estirar las manos sobre su cabeza. Billy tiene una gota que se balancea en la punta de su nariz y Michael no puede apartar la vista. 

—Así, Michael. Relajado —dice, concentrado, y su respiración choca contra la mejilla de Michael, que piensa que a estas alturas ya no importa lo fría que esté el agua alrededor de su cintura. 

Billy se separa con las manos todavía alrededor de sus caderas. Michael deja caer los brazos sobre los hombros de Billy, despacio, y desde tan cerca puede ver cómo Billy traga saliva. Michael aguanta la respiración como si estuviesen todavía bajo el agua, pero Billy se separa de golpe y nada hasta la orilla, sin decir nada. 

—¿Billy? —susurra Michael, confundido. 

—Veníamos a pescar, ¿no? —Billy tiene la espalda mojada y los calzoncillos se le transparentan. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y coge la caña de pescar para intentar enganchar un señuelo al final. 

Michael frunce el ceño. 

—Como si fuese a haber un pez suficientemente tonto para seguir aquí —murmura. Sale del agua con piernas temblorosas, como si se hubiese olvidado de cómo camina en un mundo con gravedad, o quizás uno en el que no tiene a Billy a su alrededor para corregir sus movimientos. 

Coge su ropa del suelo con un movimiento brusco y encuentra un parche de sol sobre la hierba. Se tumba, empapa su camisa con su pelo mojado, y siente el sol extenderse suave y lento sobre su piel como una tirita contra el frío. Cierra los ojos contra la claridad y traga rápidamente, varias veces e intenta pensar en otras cosas para disipar el nudo de su garganta. Respira hondo y oye el rugido distante de un coche en la carretera, el agua caer al final de la cascada, el anzuelo chapotear dentro de la laguna. 

Ha contado hasta veintitrés chapoteos cuando oye los pasos descalzos de Billy sobre la hierba. 

—Esos calzoncillos. Ya los tenías cuando éramos pequeños —dice Billy, como una suerte de disculpa. 

—Tío, deja de mirar mis calzoncillos —escupe Michael sin abrir los ojos—. No seas pervertido. 

Billy suspira y se tumba a su lado de todas formas. Michael hace todo lo posible por aferrarse a su enfado, pero al final acaba cediendo y abriendo un ojo. Billy está apoyado contra un codo. Tiene las mejillas encendidas y el pelo se le seca en direcciones extrañas. 

—Michael… —empieza, y extiende un poco una mano para tocarle la curva del hombro con tres dedos. Es un contacto mínimo, pero es como si le estuviese inyectando calor a través de la piel del hombro, que evapora su enfado y luego viaja como la marea por todo su cuerpo para acabar concentrándose entre sus piernas. Michael piensa que es patético lo mucho que le afecta algo tan pequeño, pero se olvida cuando Billy se muerde los labios y pregunta—: ¿Quieres?

Billy abre la boca y Michael puede ver la humedad oscura de dentro, como si fuese el fondo secreto de una laguna. No hace falta preguntar a qué se refiere. Billy se deja caer a su lado sin decir nada más, sus hombros se tocan y sólo titubea un segundo antes de bajarse los calzoncillos, separando la tela mojada de su piel con un sonido húmedo. Se sujeta la erección que empieza a levantarse entre sus piernas y Michael jadea. 

—Sabes que me gusta mirarte los calzoncillos, ¿pero no estarías más cómodo sin ellos? —dice Billy, sin aire. Michael mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que se está tocado a través de la tela. 

Se baja los calzoncillos con urgencia. No hay nada de elegante en el movimiento y se le enganchan las piernas y las manos y los pies. Billy se ríe mientras se masturba despacio a su lado, su brazo libre protegiéndole los ojos del sol. Michael se sujeta la polla con dedos temblorosos cuando consigue deshacerse de su ropa interior, y no puede separar la mirada de los dedos de Billy, que están haciendo movimientos circulares y lentísimos que provocan que su propia erección bote contra su estómago como si pudiese sentirlos sobre sí.

Billy gime y se aprieta la erección. 

—Michael —dice, ronco. Suelta una risa ahogada—. Michael, has… crecido. 

Michael levanta las cejas. Billy está mirando entre sus piernas, y entonces Michael le entiende. Se sonroja tanto y tan de repente que siente que se va a desmayar. Tiene que frenar el impulso idiota de taparse con las manos. 

—Eh —traga saliva, se mira entre las piernas—. Supongo. 

—Joder —medio gime medio ríe Billy, y se gira sobre su hombro de nuevo para mirarle mejor—. Joder, Michael. Igual sí que soy un poco pervertido. 

Michael siente tanto calor por todo el cuerpo que piensa que si se metiese en la laguna en ese momento evaporaría todo el agua, desde ahí hasta el Mar del Norte. Siente una risa algo histérica botarle en el estómago pero las ganas de reír se le olvidan cuando Billy extiende una mano tentativa y le toca el estómago, los ojos tan fijos en los suyos que es como si quisiera transmitirle algo telepáticamente. 

Michael piensa que igual debería pedirle perdón, porque su cerebro ha dejado de funcionar y no sería capaz de recibir nada, ni aunque estuviese escrito con letras enormes en las nubes. Billy desliza la mano hacia abajo, su palma suave y fresca, y es la cosa más fantástica que Michael ha sentido en su vida. Baja tan despacio que Michael cree que no va a poder soportarlo, pero no para, ni siquiera cuando se moja los dedos y esparce el líquido por su vello púbico y más abajo, hasta la base. 

—Billy —gime Michael, asustado porque no está seguro de nada excepto de que si Billy apartase la mano tendría que morirse ahí y ahora, y no quiere morirse sin sentir la mano de Billy sobre su erección, aunque sea solo una vez. Gime de nuevo—. _Billy_.

—¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? —pregunta Billy, el ceño fruncido y la lengua un destello rojo entre sus dientes. 

Michael supone que se lo está preguntando a sí mismo porque es evidente que él haría cualquier cosa que Billy quisiera, da igual que sea llevarle en bicicleta hasta el bosque para pescar o dejarse tocar entre las piernas o intentar alcanzar la luna trepando por un árbol, aunque odia las alturas, porque Michael simplemente asentiría sin pensarlo y a la mierda las consecuencias. Billy parece concentrado, así que Michael se contiene para no sujetarle la muñeca, para no mover las caderas en el aire, para no hacer ninguna de esas cosas que quiere hacer desesperadamente, como lamerle la lengua como si estuviese hecha de caramelo. 

Por fin, Billy enrosca sus dedos tentativamente alrededor de su erección y Michael gime tan alto que Billy le mira alarmado. A Michael se le ha olvidado cómo hablar, pero extiende una mano torpe para poder tocar el pelo húmedo de Billy e intentar transmitirle que está bien, que está perfecto, tan colocado por la experiencia que por un segundo piensa que puede sentir el pulso de Billy a través de sus dedos latiendo a contratiempo contra su polla. Deja caer los dedos hasta la base de su nuca y presiona un poco, pensando “así, así, ven”. Billy se acerca hasta que sus pieles se tocan y Michael puede oler el sol en su piel. 

Billy empieza a mover la mano en un vaivén torpe, somnoliento y experimental, imitando el ritmo intermitente de la cascada, y Michael levanta la vista hacia la copa de los árboles en un gemido mudo. Las hojas se agitan al mismo tiempo sobre su cabeza, como si Billy hubiese encontrado el ritmo secreto del universo y se lo estuviese revelando poco a poco. 

Se hunde más contra la hierba y jadea cuando Billy empieza a embestir contra su cadera, dejando un rastro de humedad. Michael se incorpora contra su codo y le busca a ciegas con su mano derecha. Cuando le encuentra, Billy encaja dentro de su palma como si estuviese hecho a medida y Michael se pregunta si Dios piensa también en estas cosas, si diseña a la gente para encajar de formas inesperadas y únicas o si es sólo una casualidad, una especie particular de suerte, y no sabe cuál de las dos opciones le gusta más. 

Billy está respirando contra su oreja y Michael le gustaría cerrase el espacio entre ellos y que se subiese sobre él, que le pusiese de rodillas, que le hiciese cosas terribles y sucias y alarmantes que ni siquiera está seguro de que se puedan hacer a otra persona. Pero lo que hace que su orgasmo empiece a desenroscarse es la esperanza algo patética de que Billy deje caer su boca sobre la suya y le lama los gemidos de la lengua como si quisiese deshacerlos para poder tragárselos después. 

_Así, Michael, relajado_.

Billy le está mirando fijamente, y deben de transmitirse algo en ese momento porque ambos empiezan a masturbar al otro con fuerza, y ambos levantan las caderas de la tierra para volver a presionarse contra ella a un ritmo feroz. Michael siente el orgasmo palpitarle detrás de los testículos, y ni siquiera tiene tiempo de avisar a Billy antes de correrse en su mano. Billy se corre dos segundos después. Presiona su boca contra su hombro y eyacula con fuerza contra el costado de Michael, con tanta puntería que le mancha la barbilla. 

Michael se deja caer sobre la hierba, estupefacto, e intenta acompasar su respiración a la de Billy. Los árboles parecen inclinarse sobre sus cabezas. Las hojas esconden la escena, pero el sol perfora su cubierta verde aquí y allí con balas brillantes de luz, y una cae justo sobre el pecho de Michael. Se siente como si ese rayo de sol hubiese hecho diana en un punto vital. Tocado y hundido. 

Después de lo que podrían ser minutos u horas Michael se toca la cara y se encuentra la humedad ahí. 

—Puaj. _Puaj_. 

—¿Eh? —Los ojos de Billy abren cómicamente cuando le ve—. Hostia, mierda, perdón. _Perdón_ , Michael. 

Se apresura a limpiarle la barbilla con la primera cosa que encuentra, que por supuesto son sus calzoncillos, y cuando se dan cuenta se echan a reír, nerviosos y eufóricos y sintiéndose más mayores de lo que se han sentido nunca. 

Billy le mira con las orejas rojas y una sonrisa extraña en los labios. La cicatriz resalta blanca sobre su mejilla y Michael piensa que sería el momento perfecto para inclinarse hacia delante y lamerle la comisura de la boca, con cuidado, como si las dos pecas que tiene ahí fuesen restos de azúcar. 

Pero en ese momento algo empieza a chapotear en el agua y Billy se pone en pie. Suelta un _¡ah!_ de sorpresa y salta dentro de sus calzoncillos sucios. Alcanza la caña que ha colocado entre dos rocas en un par de pasos, y dice _¡Michael!_ , grita _¡Michael, ha picado algo!_.

Cuando vuelven a Everington el sol casi se ha puesto pero el calor todavía dibuja uves de sudor en sus camisas, y el murmullo de los grillos empieza a vibrar desde los arbustos. Michael deja a Billy en la puerta de su casa con la promesa de no tardar. Pedalea hasta su puerta y deja caer la bici fuera de la casa. Corre hasta su habitación sin encender ninguna luz y se quita la camisa, e intenta encontrar una limpia entre sus cajones. Cuando no encuentra ninguna mira la montaña textil sobre su cama y coge la primera prenda que parece no oler del todo mal. Se la encaja sin mucho cuidado y se mira al espejo, y procede a intentar aplastar sus mechones contra su cabeza. Su reflejo le dedica una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta. 

La luz de la televisión parpadea azulada sobre las paredes del pasillo, así que Michael intenta no hacer demasiado ruido cuando entra en la cocina y coge una Coca Cola de la nevera. Se la bebe de un trago antes de lanzarla en un intento de triple dentro de la basura. La lata rebota contra la pared y se balancea contra el borde antes de caer en el interior. 

Michael salta dentro del patio, casi brincando, pero antes de que pueda abandonar su casa su padre aparece en la puerta. Está apoyado contra el marco con una cerveza en su mano. 

—Ah, Mike, eres tú —Da un trago nervioso a su cerveza y Michael tiene el impulso de reírse. Se encoge de hombros. _Quién voy a ser_. 

—Dile a mamá que no voy a venir a cenar, ¿vale? 

—¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas? 

—A casa de Billy. Hemos pescado una trucha —dice, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que le tira de las mejillas. Su padre frunce el ceño. 

—Billy está aquí, ¿eh? —levanta la botella hacia arriba, como si estuviese haciendo un brindis y dice "Eso sí que es una sorpresa"—. Supongo que Jackie ha tenido que vender un riñón para traérselo de Londres. 

Su padre se ríe de su propia broma y Michael mira la puerta con anhelo. 

—El viaje desde Londres no cuesta un riñón —murmura. 

—Harías bien en buscar amigos nuevos, Mike. Alguien más apropiado. 

—Mmm-hm. 

—Digo, alguno de los otros niños. 

El sol parece parpadear en el cielo y Michael sujeta la manilla de la puerta del patio. 

—Entiendo lo que es tener un mejor amigo, Mike, de verdad. Un amigo especial, incluso —insiste su padre, con ojos tan líquidos como su cerveza—. Pero Billy ya no vive aquí y tú no puedes dedicarte a esperar a que vuelva. No estáis en el, ah, mismo nivel, por así decirlo. Cuando nos hacemos mayores cambiamos, y los que eran nuestros amigos cuando éramos pequeños…

—Billy y yo _seguimos_ siendo amigos —interrumpe Michael, y abre la puerta con un movimiento brusco. Mira por encima de su hombro y añade, en un impulso—: Dile a mamá que tampoco voy a venir a dormir. 

Michael se va sin esperar por la respuesta de su padre, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le mira a los ojos y no sabe qué es lo que está viendo ahí, pero siente que le persigue hasta casa de Billy. 

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto, tío? La trucha está casi hecha —Billy le abre la puerta con una sonrisa, y Michael se encoge de un hombro.

A Michael nunca le ha gustado demasiado la casa de Billy a pesar de que es la _casa de Billy_ porque a veces la ausencia de Jenny Elliot pesa más que la presencia que el resto de la familia. Los chicos del colegio decían que su casa estaba embrujada, incluso cuando el cáncer de su madre no la había consumido del todo, y aunque Michael no cree en fantasmas pero siempre ha pensado que hay un aura extraña rodeando la casa. 

Aun así, casi no puede contener la emoción cuando Billy le guía hasta la cocina y le sienta en una silla con una mano sobre su hombro. Jackie le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza mientras saca una bandeja del horno. La trucha parece un poco quemada pero huele bien y a Michael empieza a rugirle el estómago. 

—Menudo pez, Michael. Tendríais que ir a pescar más a menudo. 

Billy se sienta a su lado y habla alrededor de un trozo de pan. 

—Michael diene uma cania mueva. 

Tony aparece por la puerta, la camisa algo desabrochada y el pelo húmedo, como si acabase de salir de la ducha. Le da una colleja. 

—No hables con la boca llena, niño —dice, antes de robar una patata de la bandeja. Jackie le golpea la mano. 

—Y tú no comas con las manos. No vivimos en una puta cuadra. 

La abuela de Billy se inclina hacia Michael, le estudia con ojos algo ausentes, y le susurra: 

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero en otra vida yo fui una trucha. 

Michael se coloca la servilleta en el regazo, incómodo, y pincha un trozo pequeño de pescado con el tenedor. La trucha es grande pero no lo suficiente para cuatro personas, y cuando la abuela de Billy mordisquea un huevo cocido Michael piensa en la ardilla de la laguna. 

—¿Cómo va el cole, Michael? —pregunta Jackie. 

—Bueno, normal, señor Elliot.

—¿Te ha dicho Billy que es un genio de la química? 

—¡Papá! —protesta Billy, y se pone rojo de inmediato. 

—¿Qué? A ver si no voy a poder presumir ahora —Jackie se inclina hacia Michael—. Su profesora me ha escrito una carta y todo para felicitarme por crear un chico tan inteligente. 

Tony bufa y pone los ojos en blanco, y no dice nada pero se mete un trozo de pescado enorme en la boca. 

—Billy siempre ha sido listo —murmura Michael, la vista fija en su plato, y siente cómo se le suben los colores. 

Jackie le está mirando como si fuese a preguntarle algo que Michael preferiría no tener que contestar, pero la abuela de Billy le salva cuando empieza a cantar una canción sobre un pescador que se enamora de un pez pensando que es una mujer, y Billy y Jackie tienen que ayudarla a llegar a su cama. 

Billy y Michael se trasladan al salón después de la cena, y se sientan en extremos opuestos del sillón con los pies entre ellos. Están echando un capítulo de Doctor Who, pero lo han visto tantas veces que no se molestan en ponerle volumen. La televisión emite un zumbido estático que le trae recuerdos de otra televisión, de otras actividades con Billy. Michael mira a Billy y le sonríe, y Billy le da una patada suave, como si estuviese pensando lo mismo que él. 

—Tío —dice Michael. 

—Tío —Billy le saca la lengua. 

—¿Así que ahora eres un empollón? Yo pensaba que sólo bailabas en esa academia tuya. 

Billy suelta una risa que es todo aire. 

—También nos hacen estudiar. Y mi padre exagera —dice, pero está mirando el agujero en su calcetín en lugar de a Michael, así que supone que Jackie no exagera tanto después de todo—. Es que me gusta mi profesora de química. Pero estoy seguro de que no le ha mandado ninguna carta. 

Michael siente como si un anzuelo se hubiese enganchado en su estómago y estuviese intentando sacárselo por la boca. 

—No sabía que te gustasen las viejas —dice, finalmente. 

Billy se ríe y le pega otra patada. 

—¡Que te jodan, tío, no es vieja! Tiene como, treinta años o así. Eso no es vieja —insiste Billy, un dedo en el agujero de su calcetín—. Pero no… me refiero a que me gusta, a que me cae bien. Me recuerda a esa chica del anuncio, ¿sabes? La de las coletas que anuncia chicle mientras hace aeróbic. 

Michael intenta imaginarse a una profesora de química que masca chicle y puntúa cada elemento de la tabla periódica con un salto, pero se le revuelve el estómago. Michael mira a Billy, que a su vez mira la televisión como si estuviese intentando recordar lo que están diciendo los Daleks, y sopesa si preguntarle por otras chicas, viejas o jóvenes, que puedan gustarle de otra manera. 

Siempre ha sabido que era cuestión de tiempo, que en algún momento Billy miraría a chicas como Debbie y se olvidaría de todas las cosas que hacen juntos, incluso las que hacen cuando están solos. Especialmente, supone, de las que hacen cuando están solos. A veces piensa que él también sería capaz de olvidarse si llegase la chica adecuada, pero siente que Billy tendría que cansarse primero. Está empezando a sentirse lo suficientemente masoquista como para preguntarle cuando Jackie aparece en el salón. 

—¿Vas a quedarte a dormir, Michael? 

—Si no es problema. 

—No, pero Tony está dormido en su cama ya —se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Y mañana tenemos que ir pronto a la mina, así que uno de vosotros tendrá que dormir en el sofá. O, bueno. Igual todavía cabéis en una misma cama, ¿eh? 

—Sí. Lo que sea —dice Billy, agitando una mano como si le diese lo mismo, pero después de que Jackie se vaya a dormir Billy le mira de una manera que hace que el calor explote dentro de su estómago como una supernova. 

Cuando la casa se queda en silencio y la única luz del mundo parece provenir de la pantalla, Billy y Michael emprenden una misión épica en búsqueda del elusivo y/o mítico porno de la televisión pública. Es como el unicornio de los chicos de trece años, y aunque nadie lo ha visto nunca todos quieren creer que existe, y se transmiten la leyenda de generación en generación, susurrada en los patios de colegio. 

Se dan por vencidos alrededor de la una de la mañana, después de confundir anuncios de queso y documentales de chimpancés con películas porno durante un par de segundos esperanzados, y se quedan viendo un programa de entrevistas aburridísimo sólo por aprovechar la novedosa posibilidad de quedarse despiertos hasta tan tarde. 

Michael se queda dormido con la cabeza apoyada en un ángulo extraño contra el sofá, y sueña que Billy es uno de los entrevistados en el programa y que Michael le escucha hablar sobre economía y política internacional desde su casa. Se despierta cuando Billy le sacude del hombro y murmura un _hey_ tan suave que por un momento piensa que es parte del sueño. 

—Hey, Michael, vamos a la cama. Este sofá es la hostia de incómodo. 

Michael sólo gruñe y se deja ayudar por Billy, que le sujeta por el codo para levantarle. Las escaleras están iluminadas por la luz plateada de la luna, que lo vuelve todo acuático y fantasmal, y Billy no le suelta hasta que llegan hasta el segundo piso. 

Se desvisten en silencio fuera de la habitación. Dejan caer su ropa en un montón arrugado en el suelo, y Michael siente la cabeza tan pesada que se tambalea sobre sus pies. Billy gira la manilla con cuidado y le sujeta de la muñeca para guiarle por la oscuridad espesa de la habitación, donde lo único que se oye son los ronquidos de Tony y el murmullo apagado de la radio. _Bienvenidos al Camino de la Noche, os habla el Guía, aquí para acompañaros como todas las madrugadas hasta el amanecer_.

Billy le empuja hacia el colchón y Michael cae contra la cama con un _umf_ y una risa ahogada que hace que Billy le golpee la pierna con la palma abierta. Michael sólo se ríe más alto y Tony gruñe en su sueño. 

—Calla, idiota, que vas a despertar a mi hermano —dice, aunque Michael puede oírle la sonrisa en la voz. 

—Lo dices como si fuese un, no sé, un dragón dormido. 

—Un dragón —Billy resopla una risa—. Qué friki eres. 

Billy le empuja un poco hasta que Michael está arrinconado contra la pared y cuando trepa tras él en la cama sus rodillas se chocan. Coloca una sábana azul sobre ellos aunque hace un calor insoportable dentro de la habitación. Michael piensa los fuertes que solían construir con mantas, cuando hacían como que el espacio entre la cama de Tony y la de Billy era la casa que tendrían cuando fuesen mayores. 

—La mía tendrá cinco pisos y dos de ellos serán sólo para guardar los juguetes —le dijo Michael un día, con aire práctico, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

—¡Y un tobogán en vez de escaleras! 

Billy le hizo prometer que compartirían una casa, y aunque a Michael le parecía que la idea del tobogán tendría complicaciones logísticas, incluso entonces estaba seguro de que podría sacrificarse un poco por su mejor amigo. 

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando queríamos vivir juntos? Eso sí que era friki —susurra Michael, pero Billy ya se ha dormido a su lado. 

Michael se siente tan alerta que piensa que es imposible que se duerma esa noche, pero cuando abre los ojos otra vez se da cuenta de que entre parpadeo y parpadeo han pasado horas y que las estrellas fluorescentes del techo a punto de apagarse. Ha dormido tantas veces en esa habitación que sabe que empiezan a perder luz a las cuatro de la mañana. 

Michael siempre quiso tener una constelación de plástico como la de Billy, pero su padre decía que estropeaba la pintura del techo así que Michael aprovechaba cada vez que dormía ahí e intentaba quedarse despierto para ver el universo de mentira apagarse sobre su cabeza, impaciente por saber lo que pasaría entonces. 

Esa noche Michael no aparta la vista hasta que la media luna que está junto a la ventana parpadea y se apaga, y se gira para mirar a Billy. En la oscuridad puede ver el blanco de sus ojos brillar como si estuviesen hechos del mismo material que las estrellas de plástico, y no sabe por qué pero no le sorprende que estén los dos despiertos. Se miran con la cabeza sobre la misma almohada y Michael puede sentir la respiración de Billy sobre su cara, sobre la humedad de sus labios, los movimientos involuntarios de la pierna de Billy contra la suya. Seguramente tendría que sentirse más expectante o más nervioso pero la oscuridad es tan profunda que es como si esto fuese otro de los sueños de Michael. 

—Y ahora un poco de música tradicional para los corazones que sueñan con el Lejano Oeste —susurra el locutor desde la mesita de noche, y las últimas palabras se mezclan con las primeras notas de _My Darling Clementine_. 

Y es como si ese locutor de voz trasnochada le hubiese dado algún tipo de permiso, porque Billy extiende una mano bajo las sábanas y le busca a través de los calzoncillos. Le frota entre las piernas hasta que se le pone dura, despacio como un sonámbulo que puede olvidar todo a la mañana siguiente. 

Michael piensa en cuando Kelly jugaba con él a los sonámbulos, cuando Michael era tan pequeño que la memoria parece de otra vida. Incluso entonces sabía que el juego era sólo una excusa para poder meterse en su cama cuando había tormenta y que sus padres no pensasen que era una niña pequeña a la que todavía le asustaban los truenos, pero Michael creía que era lo mejor del mundo cada vez que su hermana le incluía en uno de sus juegos y nunca se le ocurrió decir nada al respecto. Supone que en algún momento indefinido Billy empezó a ser la persona a la que Michael dejaría siempre entrar en su cama, metafórica y literalmente, no importa lo estúpida que sea su excusa o lo mucho que quiera disimular después. 

Michael se abre más de piernas, y como Billy no dice nada Michael no dice nada tampoco, ni siquiera cuando Billy encaja una rodilla entre las suyas y se acerca hasta que sus torsos se están tocando. Es casi imposible ver nada pero Michael cierra los ojos de todas formas, y cuando Billy desliza su mano alrededor de su nuca a Michael le vibra por todo el cuerpo. 

Puede sentir los labios de Billy contra la piel de su mejilla, como si le estuviese dando otro beso de despedida, pero en lugar de besarle susurra _Mikey_. Aunque siempre ha sido un apodo infantil en la boca de Billy suena distinto, como si lo estuviese moldeando contra su lengua y dándole una forma oscura, mejor. 

Dice _Mikey_ mientras le frota lentamente, y _Mikey_ cuando le baja la ropa interior, lo suficiente para tener acceso a su rigidez. Michael esconde su gemido contra la almohada. Los dedos de Billy le rodean demasiado fuerte y algo en la idea de que es así cómo le gusta que se lo hagan a él lanza una punzada de calor hasta la base de su entrepierna. 

—¿Vas a correrte, Mikey? —le pregunta Billy, después de un rato, y suena lejano aunque tiene los labios pegados a la caracola de su oreja. Repite "vas a correrte", y "dime si vas a correrte, Mikey". 

Y Michael no sabe si es que ya iba a correrse o si es que las palabras de Billy funcionan como el gatillo que dispara su orgasmo, pero en ese momento se corre dentro de la palma de Billy, la sensación tan repentina y devastadora que Michael no emite ni un sonido. Está tan aturdido que no se da cuenta de que Billy ya se ha corrido hace un rato, y cuando intenta tocarle entre las piernas sólo se encuentra con restos húmedos. 

Billy se ríe al borde del sueño, y levanta la sábana hasta que les cubre las cabezas. Bajo el caparazón de tela el calor es acuoso y pesado y huele casi igual que cuando Michael se masturba pensando en Billy, pero esta vez no siente culpabilidad, sino algo grande y extraño crecerle en el fondo del estómago. 

En la radio un hombre todavía está cantando una canción triste de una chica que se llama Clementine y se ahoga en el río, y Michael piensa en Billy debajo del agua. _Estoy tan solo sin ella, ojalá hubiese tenido una caña que pudiese salvarla_. Michael extiende un poco una mano, lo suficiente para tocar la curva del cuello de Billy, mientras mira el amanecer extenderse por el techo, que recarga la constelación hasta que vuelve a encenderse con un brillo verde, tenue, sólo visible para aquellos que saben que está ahí. 

A partir de ahí, el verano se desenrosca frente a ellos con toda la promesa propia de la estación. Michael pasa todos sus días con Billy desde que amanece hasta la hora de cenar, y no piensa en el muro ni una sola vez. Tiene la extraña sensación de que el tiempo va demasiado deprisa y a la vez de que ese verano será interminable, el último de sus vidas, así que todo lo que hacen le parece más, mejor, más intenso, aunque ya lo hayan hecho un millón de veces antes. 

—¡Ja! 

—Ni una palabra. 

Michael pone las manos en la cintura. 

—Siete centímetros de diferencia, Elliot. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te sientes? 

Billy frunce el ceño y mira la línea negra que trae “Billy – ‘86” como si tuviese la culpa de todos los males de su existencia. 

—No me siento de ninguna manera porque has hecho trampa.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer trampa? 

—No lo sé, pero no puedes medir siete centímetros más que yo —gruñe Billy, y le coloca contra el marco de la puerta otra vez. Procede a aplastarle el pelo contra la cabeza en una suerte de caricia mientras murmura “es que no, no es posible”. 

—Acéptalo, Billy. Ser un enano no está tan mal.

—¡Te voy a dar yo a ti enano! —Billy le empuja dentro de su patio. "Vas a probar toda mi furia de enano", asegura, y salta detrás de él y le hace una llave de cabeza, y Michael se ríe y contraataca con un pellizco entre las costillas. Billy grita y le despeina hasta que Michael le empuja, pierden el equilibrio y acaban los dos rodando en el suelo. 

—¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?! —Jackie asoma la cabeza desde una ventana y les busca con ojos rojos y el ceño fruncido, como si le acabasen de despertar de su siesta y estuviese dispuesto a despellejar al culpable. 

—¡Corre! —susurra Billy, tirando de la tela de su camiseta, y Michael no se lo piensa dos veces antes de escurrirse con él por la puerta calle arriba mientras intenta no morirse de la risa. 

Acaban sentados en la colina que está frente a la fábrica, pasándose una botella de limonada que ha perdido todo el gas pero que todavía está algo fría. Michael suspira y se presiona el cristal contra su cuello. 

—Dios, qué puto calor. 

Billy resopla. 

—En Londres hace mucho más calor. 

—Oh, perdóname, ya sé que en Londres hace _más_ de todo. 

Billy sonríe y le empuja, sin fuerza. Mira hacia abajo, hacia las ventanas rotas de la fábrica que les miran como ojos sin párpados. Michael se pregunta si querrá entrar. Todavía tienen su televisión ahí.

—Londres —suspira Billy—. Es una mierda, en realidad, sabes. Es como Everington, sólo que cien veces más grande y cien veces más sucio. 

Michael ríe. 

—Me cuesta creerlo. 

—Pues créetelo —Billy arranca una brizna de hierba. Michael pega un trago a su limonada y siente cómo la acidez residual se le pega a los bordes de la boca—. Mi compañero de habitación…

—¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunta Michael cuando Billy deja caer la frase. Le sudan las palmas alrededor del cristal de la botella, y le sudan los brazos donde tocan su cuerpo y le suda el espacio tras las rodillas, y está seguro de que le suda hasta el alma, donde quiera que esté. 

—Que es un gilipollas. Dios, es tan gilipollas —dice, finalmente, con los labios fruncidos. Billy se gira para mirarle—. ¿Sabes que fue él el que me hizo esta cicatriz? 

Michael levanta las cejas. 

—¿Te peleaste con tu compañero de habitación? 

—¡A los cuatro días! —exclama Billy—. Es algo mayor que los de primero e insiste en que todos le llamemos Fahrenheit. Nadie lo hace, claro. 

Michael siente una especie de satisfacción culpable, aunque no le guste admitirlo. Siempre ha tenido miedo de que Billy encontrase un nuevo mejor amigo en Londres, alguien más sofisticado y menos obsesionado con meterle la mano en los pantalones que él. No parece que el Fahrenheit este vaya a robarle el puesto. 

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué os peleasteis? 

—Ya te lo he dicho: porque es un gilipollas —dice Billy, algo cortante, y Michael lo deja estar. Billy le quita la botella de las manos y se acaba la limonada antes de lanzarla en dirección a la fábrica. El sonido del cristal explotando contra la pared retumba por la ladera de la colina. 

La mayoría de los días terminan en la orilla del río, hablando y masturbándose y escuchando música en el tocadiscos a pilas que Billy le roba a Tony. Y en los momentos en los que su orgasmo le palpita entre las piernas, una mano todavía mojada por el de Billy, Michael sabe con meridiana certeza que esa escena será lo que verá en el futuro cuando piense en ese verano, cuando intente recordar su esencia, y también que todos los veranos por venir serán sólo un eco de éste: mejores o peores pero nunca tan intensos, jamás tan comunes y tan extraordinarios a la vez.

La feria llega como todos los años, cuando septiembre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya ha empezado a refrescar por las noches pero las chicas cada vez llevan sus vestidos más cortos, como siguiendo una lógica inversa incomprensible. Michael se da cuenta sólo porque Billy lo señala un día mientras están sentados en las sillas de plástico naranja de los recreativos. Miran a otros jugar cuando ellos se quedan sin dinero. 

—Tengo una teoría —dice Billy, y estira las piernas. 

—A ver, ilumíname.

—Éstas son las chicas que no han encontrado novio durante el verano y están aprovechando la última oportunidad de enseñar sus. Eh. Cosas, para intentar cazar uno. 

—Tu comprensión de la psicología femenina, Billy, es impresionante. 

Billy ríe y le saca la lengua. 

Con la feria llegan las barracas y las casetas de tiro al blanco. Billy insiste en gastarse las cinco libras que le ha dado su padre intentando ganar un muñeco terrorífico de un payaso que no puede valer la mitad de eso. Michael espera con resignación, apoyado contra el mostrador mientras lame los restos rosas y pegajosos de algodón de azúcar de entre sus dedos. 

—¡Hey, Elliot! —grita McDonnell cuando sale de la casa de espejos de enfrente y les ve, el pelo aclarado por el sol hasta que parece casi rubio—. ¿Qué? ¿Intentando ganar un peluche para que tu novia se te abra de piernas? —hace una pausa dramática—. Ah, no, espera, que con esta no hace falta, que se muere de ganas. 

Michael le lanza un corte de manga sin mucho interés, pero Billy frunce el ceño y se gira para disparar la escopeta de perdigones en su dirección. Roger suelta un grito agudo y salta hacia atrás, aunque Billy tiene tan mala puntería que el perdigón se hunde en la hierba a cuatro metros de él y lanza briznas al aire. 

—¡Pero qué haces, pirado! ¡Te voy a partir la cara! —grita McDonnell, que de todas formas se mantiene a una distancia prudencial. 

—Ah, McDonnell, perdona, eres tú. Pensaba que era un cerdo que se había escapado —contesta Billy con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo. Michael suelta una risa sorprendida y el dueño arranca la escopeta de las manos de Billy, escandalizado, y la agita para echarles de su caseta como si fuesen un par de perros callejeros. 

La última noche es la noche de los fuegos artificiales, y Michael y Billy planean subir hasta su laguna para escapar. De todas las familias que ocupan las laderas de la colina, de los padres emborrachándose a base de cerveza en vasos de plástico, de todas esas parejas escondidas en rincones oscuros. Michael no lo dice, pero no puede evitar pensar que ellos son casi como una de esas parejas, en busca de un lugar recluido lejos de todos los demás. 

Se sorprende atusándose el pelo enfrente de su espejo y escogiendo su mejor camisa y su cazadora más nueva. Saca un brillo de labios transparente que guarda dentro de su caja de metal y duda un segundo antes de dejar una gota del líquido en su labio inferior. Lo esparce y se siente ridículo, pero le sonríe a su reflejo. 

Son casi las diez pero el sol sólo está a medio camino de ponerse, aunque el viento ya sopla frío contra la tela fina de su camisa. Cuando se acerca a la casa de Billy ve tres sombras esperando frente a su puerta, y frunce el ceño al reconocer el pelo dorado de Debbie, que aparentemente ha vuelto de pasar el verano con su padre. 

—¿Qué… —empieza a preguntar, y entonces la tercera sombra se da la vuelta y ve que es Clarisse, una chica con la que no ha cruzado cuatro palabras en los diez años que llevan en la misma clase. Lleva un lazo azul alrededor de su pelo castaño, y su vestido camina sobre la delgada línea que separa vestido de camiseta. 

—¡Michael! —exclama Billy al verle. Se apresura hasta él para pasarle una mano por los hombros—. Um. Debbie y Clarisse quieren venir con nosotros. 

Michael frunce más el ceño y Billy le mira con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. 

—Tenemos cerveza —aventura Debbie y le enseña dos botellas oscuras con las cejas levantadas. 

La mano de Billy le está sujetando el hombro como si quisiese dejarle una marca con la forma de sus yemas, y parece enteramente dispuesto a dejar que Michael se niegue por él. La verdad es que Michael va a hacerlo, tiene el “no, gracias” preparado en los labios, pero debe de sufrir alguna especie de enajenación mental transitoria, porque en lugar de eso asiente: 

—Claro, cuantos más mejor. 

Billy le lanza miradas durante todo el camino como si estuviese intentando preguntarle “¿qué coño ha pasado ahí?” telepáticamente, y Michael no sabe lo que le pasa pero no puede sacudirse el enfado que le tira del estómago hacia abajo. Si Billy no quiere pasar tiempo con las chicas, bien puede decírselo él mismo. 

Un búho ulula en lo alto de un árbol y Clarisse se agarra de su brazo. Luego sonríe, avergonzada, y le suelta. 

—Sería mejor que fuésemos más rápido o nos vamos a perder el principio —gruñe Billy, y enciende la linterna que lleva en su mochila para alumbrar el camino, que se ha vuelto demasiado oscuro. 

Al final los fuegos empiezan mucho antes de que ellos lleguen, predeciblemente, y Michael piensa que tendrán suerte si llegan a ver el final. Si la situación fuese diferente le daría igual, pero la idea de quedarse a oscuras en medio del bosque con la presente compañía hace que le tiemble el estómago. 

—¡Oh! Qué lugar más bonito —le dice Clarisse cuando se abren paso hasta la laguna. Hay un grupo de luciérnagas flotando en la otra orilla del río. El sol casi ha desaparecido a estas alturas y el púrpura de la noche se arremolina en dirección a las montañas. 

—¿Y a qué dices que venís aquí? —pregunta Debbie, levantando una ceja y sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. 

—A, um, ya sabes —Billy carraspea. Se encoge de hombros—. Estar. 

Clarisse se ríe como si acabase de oír la mejor broma del mundo y se sienta al lado de Debbie sobre la hierba. Michael está bastante seguro de que Clarisse y Debbie no son amigas, de que a Debbie ni siquiera le cae bien, así que piensa que tiene que haber gato encerrado. Es entonces cuando Debbie dice:

—Bueno, ¿entonces quién quiere jugar a la botella? 

Billy se queda petrificado en el sitio y su linterna alumbra la hierba en una circunferencia de luz. Por supuesto, Clarisse levanta la mano con entusiasmo. Debbie levanta su mano también y mira alternativamente a Michael y Billy. 

—¿Y bien? 

—Ah… —Billy parece haber perdido la capacidad de formar frases como una persona normal, y Michael se cruza de brazos. Un par de fuegos artificiales explota rojos y brillantes sobre sus cabezas e iluminan la escena como si estuviesen en un cuarto de revelado. Un grupo de personas empieza a aplaudir en algún lugar lejano. 

—Sí, por qué no —contesta Michael, porque su enfado ha tomado una forma extraña, cruel y masoquista. 

—Somos mayoría, Billy, siéntate —ordena Debbie, satisfecha. 

Se sientan en círculo, Debbie frente a Billy y Clarisse frente a Michael, y Michael tiene que contenerse para no pegarle un manotazo a la rodilla de Billy, que bota incontrolable contra la suya. Debbie abre una botella de cerveza y pega un trago largo antes de pasársela a Clarisse, que se atraganta al intentar seguirle el ritmo. 

—Vale, todos sabemos cómo funciona esto, ¿no? 

—Um, sí. Tenemos que besarnos —dice Clarisse y le pasa la botella a Billy con una sonrisa. 

Debbie pone los ojos en blanco. Han dejado la linterna junto a su círculo así que las expresiones de todos son un poco extrañas, invertidas por el efecto de la luz. 

—No sólo besarnos. Podemos elegir verdad, prueba o beso. 

Michael frunce el ceño. 

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber si los otros dicen la verdad? 

—Si mentís lo sabré —dice Debbie, simplemente. 

—Y qué pasa si _tú_ mientes —responde Billy. 

—Yo no miento, Elliot. 

Michael le quita la botella de las manos a Billy y bebe un trago que le calienta el estómago y le escuece en la garganta. Debbie da una palmada, dando el asunto por zanjado, y hace girar la botella llena en la hierba entre ellos. El tapón apunta a Clarisse. 

—Vale, Clarisse. Elige. 

—Mmm… —la chica se toca la barbilla con un dedo—. ¿Prueba? 

—Uhhh, chica valiente —Debbie sonríe de medio lado, y no lo piensa ni un segundo—. Báñate en la laguna. 

—¡Debbie! —exclama Clarisse, poniéndose visiblemente roja aun en la oscuridad. Una luz verde explota en el cielo en forma de palmera—. ¡No tengo bañador! 

Debbie se encoge de hombros. 

—Qué más da, está oscuro. Venga, Clarisse, no seas gallina. Un chapuzón y puedes salir. 

Debbie le da un trago a la cerveza y se la pasa a Clarisse, que bebe antes de ponerse en pie con piernas inestables, como intentando encontrar su valor en el líquido. Mira a Michael y coge aire. Se quita su vestido-barra-camisa y se queda en ropa interior rosa. Parece dudar durante un momento, pero finalmente corre hasta la laguna para saltar dentro del agua, a toda prisa, antes de gritar por el frío y salir igual de rápido. Cuando vuelve para vestirse de nuevo Debbie se está riendo sobre la hierba, agitando las piernas en el aire, e incluso Billy está sonriendo un poco. 

—Muy bien, muy bien —le dice Debbie con una palmadita en la espalda. Clarisse sonríe cuando Michael le tiende su cazadora para que se cubra, porque la temperatura ha bajado bastante y no se quiere ni imaginar lo gélida que tiene que estar el agua a esas horas. 

—Gracias, Michael. 

Hacen un par de rondas más, se pasan la botella y pegan tragos largos, sin prisas. A las chicas les toca verdad, y Debbie confiesa que le gustan más los rubios (naturalmente) y Clarisse dice que su primer beso fue con un primo suyo cuando tenían diez años. Tras las confesiones Debbie hace girar la botella de nuevo en el espacio entre ellos, porque aparentemente se ha declarado ama y señora del juego. Sonríe una sonrisa afilada cuando el tapón apunta a Michael. 

—Oh, Caffrey, mira tú qué bien. 

Michael se cruza de brazos y se niega a mirar a Billy. Una luz dorada silba por el cielo hacia arriba y Michael piensa en la estrella de Belén, anunciando el nacimiento de algo que todos estaban esperando. 

—Verdad. 

—Pft, mariquita —resopla Debbie, y aunque parece que lo dice como si nada Michael sabe que no hay nada que Debbie diga _como si nada_. Debbie entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y levanta las cejas, y cuando habla lo hace con deliberada lentitud—. Cuéntanos, Michael, ¿hay alguien en este círculo que te guste? 

—Recuerda que sabré si estás mintiendo —añade Debbie cuando duda al contestar. 

Michael entrecierra los ojos y traga saliva. Debbie le está mirando con toda la inocencia que es capaz de fingir, y Michael no mira pero puede sentir los ojos de Billy clavándose en el lateral de su cara. La frecuencia de los fuegos artificiales incrementa, como si estuviese acercándose el final, y el corazón de Michael parece latir al mismo ritmo alocado de las explosiones. Aprieta los dientes. 

—Sí —dice, cuando no puede estirar más el silencio. Clarisse suelta un ruidito y Michael la ve esconder una sonrisa contra el cuello de su cazadora prestada. Billy le está estudiando con una expresión ilegible en los ojos. 

—Muy interesante. ¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? —pregunta Debbie. Michael frunce el ceño y coge la botella de cerveza que han dejado sobre la hierba para beber hasta que no puede más. 

Debbie vuelve a hacer girar la botella, y esta vez la botella se detiene frente a ella. 

—Beso —dice, sin dudar, "ya va siendo hora". 

Clarisse suelta una risa encantada. 

—¡Besa a quien más te guste! —dice, con una palmada, y luego añade—: ¡En los labios! 

Debbie mira alrededor del círculo, despacio, sólo por dar espectáculo, y Michael siente que le hierve la sangre. Ha terminado la traca final de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, y el silencio repentino de la laguna cae pesado y tenso sobre ellos. Puede notar la rodilla de Billy paralizarse contra la suya y Michael tiene ganas de sujetársela, pero sospecha que si lo hiciese no podría parar ahí y acabaría subiéndosele encima para bufarle a cualquiera que se le acerque. 

Debbie hace como que se decide, como si alguno en ese círculo tuviese alguna duda de a quién pretende besar, y se acerca a gatas hasta la cara estupefacta de Billy, que parece a punto de vomitar de los nervios. Debbie parece no darse cuenta. O quizás le da igual. Quizás incluso le guste el efecto que tiene sobre Billy, pero en cualquier caso curva su palma alrededor de su cuello y Michael aprieta los dientes, porque ahí es donde deja su mano él cuando Billy está demasiado distraído como para que le importe, y sabe cómo de suave es y cómo le late el pulso al otro lado de la piel. La chica se lame los labios, despacio, y todos en el círculo parecen contener la respiración en el segundo que tarda en cerrar el espacio entre ellos. 

Debbie le besa suave, moviendo sus labios muy lento y muy delicado sobre los de Billy, que acaba cerrando los ojos y relajándose, aunque sus manos se quedan plegadas en su regazo. Los mechones rubios de Debbie se escapan de su trenza para acariciar la mejilla de Billy y Michael siente el impulso de coger la botella y lanzársela a la cabeza de ambos para ver cómo explota, como lo hizo sobre la pared de la fábrica. En lugar de eso bebe hasta que se acaba y coge la que está en el centro. Los dedos le tiemblan tanto que le cuesta abrirla.

El beso acaba una o dos eternidades después, pero da lo mismo porque Michael todavía puede oír los sonidos húmedos del contacto, como si se hubiesen quedado grabados en el vinilo de su mente. Clarisse suspira, encandilada, y Michael aprieta los puños. 

Debbie carraspea antes de volver a su sitio. Tiene la sonrisa más sincera que Michael le ha visto en toda la noche. Billy se mira las manos. 

—Bien, vale —Debbie mira la botella vacía que ha dejado Michael con las cejas levantadas y Michael hace un brindis en su dirección antes de beber de la nueva. Debbie repite—. Bien. 

Hace girar la botella y el tapón apunta al espacio vacío entre Michael y Billy. Después de unos minutos de debate, principalmente entre Clarisse y Debbie, deciden que lo más justo es que sea el turno de Billy porque todavía no le ha tocado. Billy se encoge un poco de un hombro. 

—Prueba. 

—¡Besa a tu persona favorita! —exclama Clarisse, excitada, pero Billy protesta y dice que eso no es válido porque “beso” es una categoría aparte que él no ha elegido. Finalmente, deciden que lo mejor es que haga una prueba, y Debbie le reta a cruzar el río y cazar una luciérnaga viva. 

Michael se mantiene al margen de la discusión, bebiendo de la cerveza hasta que siente la cabeza pesada, a juego con el pecho, pero no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando Billy accede. 

Cuando eran pequeños Tony cazó una luciérnaga y la guardó en un tarro de cristal, pero se le olvidó hacer agujeros en la tapa y el insecto murió esa noche. Billy estaba tan desconsolado al día siguiente que su madre hizo una ceremonia y lo enterró en una de sus macetas, entre las hortensias azules. A pesar de todo eso Billy se desviste y cruza el río para atrapar uno de los puntos de luz entre sus palmas. Vuelve, tiritando, e introduce el insecto en la botella vacía con el pulgar. Debbie le sonríe. 

No tardan en poner camino de vuelta a Everington porque la temperatura ha empezado a descender y dos de ellos siguen estando mojados, después de todo. Michael sabe que es el que más borracho está, pero aun así los cuatro se tambalean un poco al bajar por la colina. La luna es una rendija demasiado delgada para dejar pasar mucha luz, así que dependen de la linterna de Billy para ver el camino. 

Clarisse se tropieza con una piedra y Michael la sujeta del brazo para que no se caiga. 

—Dios, qué torpe. Gracias. 

—De nada —dice Michael, y se inclina para besarle la mejilla, sólo porque puede sentir a Billy mirarle desde la oscuridad. Clarisse, a su vez, le mira de una manera que casi le hace sentir culpable. 

Las chicas tienen planeada a una fiesta de pijamas esa noche, así que el grupo se divide en dos en la intersección al lado de la fuente, en la parte más alta del pueblo. Debbie le susurra algo a Billy antes de desearles buenas noches, la luciérnaga brillante dentro de su botella, y Clarisse le devuelve la cazadora a Michael con una sonrisa. 

El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio. El viento es casi gélido y Billy está temblando a su lado, pero Michael siente tanto calor en el centro de su pecho que no podría importarle una mierda ni aunque lo intentase. El aire huele a quemado y los restos de pólvora cuelgan del aire como guirnaldas de Navidad. 

—Michael —dice Billy cuando llegan a la puerta de su casa. Tiene los labios pálidos por el frío—. Tío, ¿qué te pasa? 

Michael resopla y se niega a mirarle. 

—¿A mí? A mí nada. 

Billy frunce el ceño y le sujeta del brazo para hacerle parar. 

—Yo no las invité —dice, y suena tan sincero que Michael tiene ganas de pegarle un puñetazo—. Se… auto invitaron. 

—Y a mí qué me importa —escupe Michael, zafándose de él porque no puede soportar mirarle a los ojos. Billy frunce más el ceño y le vuelve a agarrar. 

—En serio, Michael, ¿qué coño pasa contigo? 

Michael mira al suelo como si estuviese intentando hacer un agujero sobre el asfalto con la intensidad de su mirada. 

—No quieres saberlo. 

—Tío. Sí que quiero, por eso te estoy preguntando. 

—No, en serio, Billy. No quieres —dice, y las palabras se atascan en su garganta. 

Michael se lo sacude de encima con un movimiento brusco y se apresura en llegar a casa, ignorando los gritos de Billy que le piden que vuelva. Traga saliva con dificultad y entra en su casa intentando no hacer ruido, y se encierra e en su habitación antes de que nadie pueda verle o hablarle. Se deja caer sobre la cama boca abajo, sin encender la luz, ni desvestirse, ni quitarse las deportivas, y se duerme al instante bajo el peso del alcohol. 

Sueña que está en algún sitio en el que no ha estado nunca, en una costa ondulada que se precipita sobre un mar gris, casi transparente. Billy está en una barca blanca en mitad de ese mar, mirando al cielo como si estuviese escuchando un mensaje divino mientras se protege los ojos del sol con una mano. 

Michael suelta una risa por la nariz porque por alguna razón ver a Billy ahí es la cosa más rara que le ha pasado nunca. Intenta llamar su atención, pero se da cuenta que está mirando a Billy desde dentro del agua y que su voz se convierte en burbujas nada más salir de su boca. Nada hasta a la superficie y saca la boca para poder gritar. 

—¡Billy! 

Billy mira en su dirección y sonríe, y Michael le sonríe también, porque está tan guapo que Michael siente que le chapotea el pecho. Pero entonces ve que Billy tiene una red entre las manos, y cuando la deja caer sobre el agua Michael se enreda en ella. Michael coletea desesperadamente cuando se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que es un pez. Billy le saca del agua y le ahoga sin saber que es él.

Michael se despierta con un sobresalto. Se lleva la mano al pecho e intenta respirar con normalidad, con la sensación de que nunca va a poder respirar suficiente. La oscuridad todavía es impenetrable más allá de su ventana. Tiene la impresión familiar de seguir dentro de un sueño, uno horrible y subacuático, y su corazón palpita tan rápido que siente que le va a explotar contra las costillas como si fuese de cristal. Se levanta, se pasa una mano por el pelo y llega hasta la puerta de la calle siguiendo la línea de la pared con su palma, saliendo sin pensar demasiado bien a dónde quiere ir. Por supuesto, a dónde quiere ir se hace bastante evidente una vez que le envuelve el frío pre otoñal del exterior. 

La casa de Billy está a oscuras, pero Michael abre la puerta de su patio trasero de todas formas y desde ahí puede ver los destellos coloridos de la pantalla brillar en el salón. Se acerca a la ventana y ve a Billy sentado en su sofá, los ojos fijos en la pantalla como si no estuviese viendo nada. Michael golpea los nudillos contra el cristal y Billy se sobresalta. Voltea la cabeza lentamente, con cautela, como si tuviese miedo de encontrarse a un fantasma en su ventana. Michael puede ver en sus ojos el momento en el que le reconoce. Billy se apresura hasta la puerta de atrás. 

—¡Michael! —susurra, y asoma la cabeza antes de sacar el cuerpo entero. Lleva puesta la misma ropa que cuando se despidieron y todavía tiene el pelo algo húmedo. Deja una mano cautelosa sobre la manilla y está un escalón más arriba que Michael, así que tienen los ojos más o menos a la misma altura—. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Michael tiene la boca pastosa por la cerveza, y siente que las palabras se le van a morir en su garganta como no las expulse pronto _ya_.

—¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? —pregunta, algo frenético. 

—Claro que s-

Michael no le deja acabar la palabra. Le sujeta del cuello. De ambas partes, incluso la que Debbie no ha tocado nunca, y tira de él hasta que sus bocas impactan. No es un beso bonito ni suave ni delicado. Es la antítesis del beso de Debbie y así es como Michael quiere que sea, porque no hay nada bonito ni delicado ni suave en toda la desesperación que siente. Billy exhala contra su boca y Michael aprovecha para introducir la lengua en el espacio caliente de su boca, cierra los ojos con fuerza. El corazón le retumba por todo el cuerpo hasta tal punto que Michael no sabe qué pulso es el que siente entre sus manos, si el suyo o el de Billy, y le lame el dorso de la lengua y cree que podría echarse a llorar. Billy le sujeta de los brazos y por un momento delirante Michael piensa que le está devolviendo el beso. Pero al segundo siguiente le aparta, despacio, como si no quisiese hacerle daño. Lo cual sería imposible. 

—Mikey… —le mira con ojos muy abiertos, y tiene la boca húmeda y Michael piensa que se muere cuando ve la lástima en su expresión. Billy se sujeta al marco de la puerta, y sus dedos rozan una de las marcas negras que señalan que Michael fue así de alto alguna vez, miles de años atrás—. Yo no soy gay…

Michael no se queda para escuchar el resto de lo que sea que tiene que decir, y ni siquiera recuerda el camino de vuelta a casa. Cuando entra por la puerta su madre está en la cocina calentando un poco de leche sobre el fuego. Le mira algo sorprendida, el _Michael_ a punto de formarse en su boca y la bata azul hasta los pies, y Michael no lo piensa dos veces antes de correr hasta sus brazos y esconder la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, llorando tan fuerte que se sorprende de que no se le rompa el pecho. 

—Oh, cariño. Shhh —susurra su madre mientras le pasa los dedos por el pelo en un vaivén tranquilizador, lo cual sólo hace que llore aún más. Michael piensa de verdad que se está muriendo, porque es imposible que algo duela tanto como esto y que no te mate. 

Su madre no le pregunta qué es lo que le pasa ni una sola vez esa noche, ni siquiera cuando Michael se queda sin lágrimas y el sol empieza a iluminar la cocina. No se lo pregunta porque no hace falta, porque ella, al igual que todo el mundo, sabía que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano: ese en el que Michael Caffrey le daría su corazón a Billy Elliot, y Billy Elliot no lo querría. 


	3. Capítulo 3

El reloj en la pared da las 19:01. Tiene números rojos y los dos puntos de en medio marcan cada segundo con un tic-tac digital. 

—No me lo puedo creer, han estado robando compresas. Otra vez —Michael golpea la carpeta del inventario sobre el mostrador. Lleva dos horas intentando hacer cuadrar los puñeteros números. 

—Es la ladrona de compresas, el retorno. Deberíamos vender los derechos a Hollywood —contesta Andrew, sin mirarle porque está ojeando una revista guarra sobre el mostrador, sin que le importe, aparentemente, que la señora que está en la sección de refrescos le esté lanzando miradas horrorizadas. 

Michael mira hacia el reloj y los dos puntos parpadean. En el instante en el que desaparecen la hora parece más bien el año y piensa en la Reina Victoria, a punto de morir en algún palacio al sur, rodeada de un sinfín de hijos y nietos. 

—De verdad. ¿Quién roba compresas? No cuestan ni dos libras —insiste Michael, y endereza los chicles de menta que están en su lado del mostrador un poco obsesivamente. El reloj está avanzando despacio hacia 1902. Michael intenta recordar sus clases de historia. ¿Qué pasaba en 1902? ¿Una exposición universal? Algo así. 

—Caffrey, tú precisamente tendrías que ser más comprensivo. ¿Acaso no te manchas las braguitas una vez al mes? Es un gasto importante —Andrew se ríe de su propia broma y Michael resopla. 

La gasolinera está prácticamente en medio de la nada, encajada en un recodo de una carretera secundaria. Los coches pasan como estrellas fugaces al otro lado del cristal pero no hay tanta gente que haga el trayecto Everington-Helton. Cuando el aburrimiento arrecia Michael intenta imaginarse qué tipo de personas viajan dentro de esos coches. Gente que trabaja en la mina pero vive en Helton, quizás. Una ladrona de compresas en serie. 

—Joder. ¿Has visto las tetas de ésta? ¡Son como dos melones! —Andrew le mete su revista por las narices con tanto entusiasmo que las hojas le golpean la cara. La señora bufa, deja su Pepsi dentro de la nevera y se va sin que Andrew parezca darse cuenta.

—Sí —Michael le aparta la mano—. Preciosas. 

—Joder. Es que se las estrujaría hasta hacer zumo. 

Michael apoya la cabeza sobre una mano y resopla. A veces piensa que Andrew sólo le consiguió este trabajo para poder tener alguien a quien someter a sus comentarios durante cuatro horas diarias, ahora que ha dejado atrás su carrera como repartidor de periódicos y no puede molestar a la gente puerta a puerta. No sabe cómo, pero Michael ha acabado siendo uno de esos chicos que se pasa más tiempo fumando tras el instituto que dentro de clase, acompañado por el grupo más desagradable de todo Everington, que por supuesto incluye a Andrew. Elige tomarse su compañía constante como un bien merecido castigo divino.

—¿Sabes quién tenía buenos melones? Tu hermana —Andrew, evidentemente, sigue a lo suyo. Michael mira hacia el techo blanco de la tienda en busca de asistencia celestial.

—¿De verdad me vas a hablar ahora de las tetas de mi hermana?

—Sólo digo que es una pena que ya no esté en Everington —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Sigue con James? 

—Hasta donde yo sé. 

—Vaya par de pringados —hace una mueca—. Fugarse a Newcastle es de pringados. 

—No se fugaron, Andrew, están estudiando Empresariales —Michael no sabe por qué siente la necesidad de defender a su hermana si en realidad no la ha perdonado por haberle dejado solo con su madre.

—Es lo mismo, ya volverán —declara, y a Michael le suena extrañamente ominoso. La impresión se disipa cuando el chico pestañea y se lame el labio inferior—: Venga Caffrey. No me digas que nunca se las has mirado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! 

—¿En serio? ¿Ni un poquito?

Michael siente que se le acaba la paciencia de golpe y arranca su chaqueta del gancho junto a la puerta con un movimiento brusco. Principalmente para no arrancarle nada vital a Andrew. 

—¡Oye! ¡Estamos hablando, a dónde vas! 

—A tomarme mi descanso —espeta, y sale por la puerta. Le parece que hasta las campanillas suenan exasperadas sobre su cabeza. 

Cuando sale afuera se da cuenta de que la chaqueta está de más. La noche es inusualmente cálida aunque es sólo el principio de la primavera y el suelo todavía está húmedo por la última tormenta. Michael deja caer la cazadora doblada en una esquina de la gasolinera y se sienta, la espalda contra la pared, al lado de los cuadrados de luz que se proyectan desde dentro de la tienda hacia el asfalto. 

Está prohibidísimo fumar en la gasolinera, pero Michael pasa olímpicamente del cartel en la columna frente a él y busca entre los bolsillos verdes de su uniforme hasta que encuentra su cajetilla. Cuando enciende su cigarro se pregunta si la luz se verá desde la carretera, desde el interior misterioso de los coches. 

El cigarro se le consume entre los labios, y cuando mira hacia el interior un par de minutos o de horas más tarde se sorprende al ver que Andrew está contando paquetes en la sección de Higiene Femenina con el ceño fruncido. Michael supone que tendría que entrar para ayudarle, aunque siente la tentación de quedarse mirando desde las sombras. Siempre está salvándole el culo porque Andrew no parece capaz de contar las existencias correctamente. Sospecha que todas las revistas y la cerveza que se desvanecen por arte de magia acaban en el maletero de la furgoneta de Andrew, aunque todavía no tiene pruebas. Michael suspira y apaga el cigarrillo. 

Se está sacudiendo los pantalones de mala gana y la Primera Guerra Mundial está a punto de estallar en el en el reloj de pared cuando unos faros le ciegan. Pero, como pasa en estos casos, reconoce el coche demasiado tarde, Jackie sale demasiado rápido y Michael se siente como si le hubiesen paralizado en el sitio, sujeto al asfalto bajo sus pies como el Cristo de la iglesia a su cruz. 

Michael leyó hace muchos años que la vista de los dinosaurios predadores estaba limitada a cosas en movimiento, así que se queda muy quieto, todavía con las rodillas medio flexionadas y con la estúpida esperanza de que el padre de Billy le confunda con la pared. Por supuesto no funciona, y después de un par de dolorosos latidos Jackie le saluda con la cabeza:

—Hey, Mike. Lléname el depósito, quieres. 

Michael no sabe qué decir, toda su calma se evapora de golpe, así que se toca la coleta en la base de su nuca en un gesto nervioso y se apresura a meter la manguera en el agujero del depósito. 

Jackie le está mirando como si no acabase de recordar de qué le conoce.

—¿Cómo estás, chico? Hace tiempo que no te vemos por casa. 

—He estado ocupado —murmura y mira los números cambiar lentamente con un _clack clack clack_ en la pantalla negra. 

—Ya —Jackie se humedece los labios—. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo está? 

Michael aprieta la mandíbula y se encoge de hombros. Sabe que es una pregunta rutinaria, hecha más por educación que por verdadero interés, pero eso no hace que escueza menos. Jackie parece darse cuenta y no insiste.

El suelo está húmedo aun ahí, bajo el techo sólido de la gasolinera. Michael siente cómo se le pega la camisa verde a la espalda y eso hace que sea repentinamente consciente de todos y cada uno de los recovecos incómodos de su cuerpo. Piensa que la tierra tiene que estar igual, agobiada por el calor y su propia existencia hasta tal punto que suda incluso a través del cemento. 

—Voy de camino a Helton, sabes —dice Jackie, empeñado en entablar conversación. 

—¿Oh?

—Sí. Billy llega esta noche —añade, y a Michael le parece que lo dice con intención mientras tamborilea sus dedos sobre el techo granate del coche. Michael ha visto el cartel en la casa de los Elliot, sus letras negras e inconfundibles—. Había un descuento en el billete de Londres a Helton. Como si alguien quisiera ir al puto Helton, ¿eh? 

Jackie suelta una risa breve y Michael le contestaría que nadie quiere venir tampoco al puto Everington, que él lo sabe de sobra, pero la lengua le pesa como el plomo dentro de la boca. Un camión rompe el silencio con un pitido profundo, fugaz, que inunda la carretera y la oscuridad de alrededor durante un par de segundos. Jackie extiende una mano en su dirección cuando el camión se aleja y la máquina anuncia que el depósito se ha llenado con voz metálica y Jackie curva los dedos en un puño. 

—Puede ir a pagar adentro —dice Michael.

—Ah, gracias —Jackie hace girar las llaves de su coche alrededor de su índice. Parece que está a punto de decir algo, que luego se lo piensa mejor, y que finalmente lo dice de todas formas—: Deberías venir a cenar un día de estos, sé que a Billy le gustaría verte. 

Michael traga saliva. 

—Vale. Lo pensaré. 

Jackie asiente y se despide con un movimiento de mano antes de entrar dentro de la tienda. Michael no espera a que se cierre la puerta a sus espaldas para dirigirse hasta la caseta de los lavabos, caminando primero y corriendo los últimos metros. 

Cierra el pestillo con dedos fríos. El baño de hombres es tan pequeño que roza lo claustrofóbico, y está más limpio de lo que cabría esperar aunque la bombilla en el centro del techo parpadea con un zumbido eléctrico. Michael se agarra al lavabo e intenta no vomitar.

Jackie no tiene ni puta idea, claro, no es que le sorprenda. Está seguro de que Billy no le ha contado a nadie por qué llevan casi tres años sin hablarse, porque eso supondría contar otras cosas. Como cómo se tocaban o que aparentemente un beso era la línea imaginaria que Billy no estaba dispuesto a cruzar. 

_Porque eso es demasiado_ gay. 

Michael escupe en el lavabo. _Gay_ , eso fue lo que dijo. Su saliva se desliza por la porcelana hasta el sumidero. No marica, bujarra, maricón. _Yo no soy gay_ , dijo, el muy gilipollas. El enfado le arde en una línea vertical, desde el esófago hasta el estómago y Michael aprieta la mandíbula. Respira hondo hasta que las ganas de echarlo todo se le pasan un poco.

De golpe se gira y da un puñetazo a la puerta del baño, y la mira rebotar sobre los azulejos con un golpe seco.

Traga saliva y abre el grifo, se lava las manos y se seca los nudillos enrojecidos en sus pantalones, meticulosamente. Mira su reflejo y se limpia los restos de kohl difuminado en las comisuras de los ojos. Antes de salir piensa, algo distraído, que tienen que reponer las toallas de papel.  
Andrew le lleva en su furgoneta a casa como todas las noches. Michael preferiría tener una alternativa porque tiene la impresión de que de un momento a otro la furgoneta se dará por vencida, parará y se abrirá como una flor de metal en mitad de la carretera. Por desgracia, el horario del autobús que pasa cerca de la gasolinera es impredecible y Michael no tiene intención de esperar en la parada a oscuras. 

Esa noche es particularmente oscura y en la radio está sonando una de las canciones horribles de Milli Vanilli que Andrew tararea continuamente en el trabajo. El reloj en el salpicadero señala que están en el año 2108 cuando pasan junto a Everington Alto, y a Michael le sudan las manos y le palpitan los nudillos, y algo en el insistente _baby, baby, don’t forget my number_ hace que tome una decisión repentina y golpee el salpicadero con la palma.

—¡Andrew, gira aquí! 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Qué pasa! —gira la cabeza y le pregunta, casi sin voz—: ¿Era un zorro?

—¿Qué? No, no. Gira aquí a la derecha —señala—. Necesito que me lleves a Everington Alto. 

—Joder, Michael —farfulla, pero hace girar el volante—. Qué puto susto me has dado.

—Lo siento —dice, aunque en realidad sólo siente cómo le zumba la cabeza.

Andrew pone los ojos en blanco y en un gesto poco característico no hace comentarios. La furgoneta hace el trayecto hasta el pueblo en menos de dos minutos. Andrew todavía está quejándose en voz baja a su lado cuando para junto a la acera, junto a la hilera de casas de Everignton Alto. Siempre le han parecido fichas de dominó alineadas a ambos lados de la carretera: son todas blancas y todas iguales, y bajan por la colina hasta Everington como si estuviesen esperando a que alguien empujase a la primera ficha de la fila.

—Um —Michael sale y se agacha para mirarle, la puerta chirría en su bisagra—. Gracias por traerme. No quería asustarte —y no puede evitar añadir—: ¿Tienes miedo a los zorros?

El chico aprieta la boca y parece que no va a contestarle, pero al final: 

—No pasa nada. Puedes compensarme los daños emocionales mandándome una foto a tu hermana —dice sin pestañear—. Una foto _interesante_ , digo. 

—Claro, sí, espera por ello —Michael cierra la puerta con fuerza y bufa cuando la furgoneta se aleja por la carretera con un pitido de despedida. 

Una vez frente a la casa ve que las únicas luces encendidas están en dos habitaciones, en dos pisos diferentes. El jardín está algo descuidado a la entrada y las enredaderas empiezan a colarse por las grietas en las paredes, trepando como serpientes, y huele a flores, a tierra húmeda cuando abre la portilla de la valla. Está tan oscuro que no ve por dónde va así que su cazadora se engancha en el borde del buzón, que todavía tiene el nombre del señor Wilkinson escrito en el cajetín blanco. Michael frunce el ceño. Tira de la prenda y se apresura hasta la puerta. 

—Qué horas son estas, niño. 

—Señora Wilkinson.

—Señorita. 

La señor- _señorita_ Wilkinson le mira con las cejas levantadas y los brazos en jarras, un periódico enrollado una mano, listo para atizar. Tiene tres rulos en lo alto de su cabeza y el resto de su pelo flota como si hubiese metido los dedos en el enchufe. Esa suele ser la impresión que provoca en Michael así que no se sorprende. 

Michael se atropella al hablar. 

—¿Está Debbie? Tenemos que. Um. Hacer un trabajo de plástica. 

Siempre que aparece en su casa en mitad de la noche es para hacer un trabajo de plástica, y dado que hace tres años que ni Debbie ni él tienen esa asignatura Michael no tiene muchas esperanzas de que le crea. Aun así intenta hacer su mentira más creíble (es sobre el arte rupestre. En las montañas). La mujer solo pone los ojos en blanco y le tira de la camiseta para arrastrarle hasta el interior. 

—¿Has cenado algo? 

Michael se encoge de hombros y antes de darse cuenta está sentado en la cocina amarilla de los Wilkinson, comiéndose los restos de pudín de la cena mientras la señora Wilkinson le estudia. Lleva una bata blanca con bailarinas pequeñas y rosas que parecen girar sobre sus zapatillas cuando camina. 

—Come más. Estás tan delgado que parece que te vas a romper. 

—No me puedo creer que sigas trabajando en esa gasolinera —dice la señorita Wilkinson, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en sus nudillos rojos, que han empezado a hincharse— ¿No hay sitios mejores? 

—En sitios mejores no me quieren contratar antes de los dieciocho.

—Hm. Y ese chico sigue ahí, supongo. Edwards. ¿Cómo se llamaba? 

—Andrew.

—Andrew —dice ella, como si el nombre fuese algo desagradable que se encuentra debajo de la cama al limpiar. Michael se pregunta durante un segundo si habrá algo de racista en ese comentario, pero luego recuerda que Andrew es, bueno, _Andrew_ —. Espero que tengas planes mejores para cuando acabes el instituto.

Michael se lame los labios.

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a acabar el instituto. Este semestre he suspendido tres y el tutor me ha dicho que si no me aplico tendré que repetir curso.

—¡Michael! Espero que le hayas dicho que vas a estudiar.

—No, creo que le dije "y una mierda".

—Oh por Dios bendito —murmura ella. Desenrolla su periódico y lo deja sobre la mesa, repite "por Dios bendito"—. Tienes mucha suerte de tener la posibilidad de estudiar en este país, ¿sabes? ¿No has visto lo que ha pasado en la plaza de Tiananmen?

—Uh. ¿No? —contesta, con la boca llena. Intenta recordar si alguna vez ha sabido dónde está esa plaza. Decide pronto que no. 

—En serio, los jóvenes de hoy en día no os enteráis de una. Apuesto a que no has cogido un periódico en tu vida. ¿No os importa nada más que vuestros discos? ¿O los programas que echan en la tele? Pft. Debbie es igual, no sé de qué me sorprendo. A dónde vamos a ir a parar —sigue mascullando, limpiando cacharros en el fregadero y quejándose del estado de desinformación general de los adolescentes. A Michael, de todas formas, le parece que lo hace con cierto cariño, como si en realidad no pudiese evitar alegrarse de que no quieran conocer las cosas terribles que pasan más allá del mundo que tienen al alcance de la mano. 

Está tan entretenido medio escuchando la diatriba de la señorita Wilkinson que se olvida de que en realidad ha venido a buscar a Debbie. Cuando entra en la cocina media hora después, con una sudadera enorme del Manchester United y nada más, Michael se sorprende un poco. 

—Caffrey —Le mira las cejas levantadas como un signo de interrogación. 

—Deborah, haz el favor de ponerte pantalones si vas a salir —la señorita Wilkinson ni siquiera se gira para mirarla y a Michael le da la impresión de estar presenciando una escena ensayada varias veces. 

—Hace demasiado calor para ponerse pantalones. 

—Me da igual. No quiero verte el culo. 

—Mamá, no seas ridícula, no se me ve nada. 

—¡Eso díselo al vecino! Te mira tanto que un día va a gastársele la retina. 

—Pero porque piensa que soy un alienígena que quiere hacerle un sondeo anal —dice Debbie, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se encoge de hombros en dirección a Michael—. Es que está loco. 

—Ah. 

—¡No hables así del vecino! —exclama la señorita Wilkinson, golpeando un trapo de cocina sobre la encimera. Corrige—: ¡No hables _así_! —Mira a Michael y le asegura que _es un buen hombre_. 

Debbie agita las manos en el aire. 

—¡Pero si tú acabas de decir que es un pervertido que me mira el culo! 

—Deja de discutirme y ponte pantalones ahora mismo. 

La conversación sigue durante un buen rato de modo circular, y al final Debbie acaba resoplando como un caballo y subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cuando vuelve abajo lo hace con su sudadera y los pantalones cortos más cortos de la creación, y la señorita Wilkinson frunce el ceño pero les deja salir por la puerta sin más comentarios. 

Debbie y Michael encontraron ese camino a la playa sin querer, cuando caminaban por el borde del precipicio. Baja en zigzag por la cara del acantilado y la tierra es arenosa y resbaladiza, así que Michael y Debbie se sujetan de los hombros para estabilizarse el uno al otro y no rodar pendiente abajo. Tienen una luna enorme colgada sobre el mar, azul y redonda. Es su única luz porque a ninguno de los dos se les ha ocurrido traer una linterna. 

Debbie suspira cuando llegan a la playa sin contratiempos. La cala está encajada en el borde del acantilado y normalmente sólo aparece cuando la marea está baja, así que se libra de estar cubierta de mierda de gaviota al contrario que las zonas costeras de alrededor. Tiene piedras pequeñas y pulidas que Debbie golpea con una sandalia. Al final, la chica se apoya en una roca suficientemente grande para los dos, saca un botellín de plástico de algún recoveco de su sudadera y se lo ofrece con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque sabe que Michael va a decir que no. 

—Supongo que eso agua no es.

Debbie se encoge de hombros. 

—En algún idioma, creo. 

—Gracias pero no. 

Se encoge de hombros otra vez y abre la botella para darle un trago pequeño que le hace fruncir la boca. Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado y Michael piensa en las plantas salvajes y bonitas de su jardín. 

—Me gusta ese color —dice Debbie. Le sujeta la mano hinchada y le mira el esmalte de las uñas. Michael la aparta bruscamente. Luego sonríe rápido para disimular. 

—Se llama _Albor Rosado_ , que es más o menos el color de la cara de mi jefe cuando me ve —Siente los nudillos rígidos cuando los dobla dentro de su bolsillo delantero—. Me pareció apropiado. 

Debbie echa la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse. 

—A veces me pregunto si solo eres así de mariquita para joder a la gente. 

—No solo, tengo otras razones —dice, y Debbie dice "ya, ya me imagino qué razones" y están bromeando los dos pero hay algo de verdad ahí. Hay cosas que solo ha empezado a hacer con verdadera dedicación cuando descubrió que cuanto más le importaban a la gente, menos le importaban a él. 

Michael deja que el silencio caiga sobre ellos como el mar sobre la costa, pero Debbie pierde la paciencia pronto y le urge con un suspiro exagerado. 

—Vale, sienta el culo ya, Caffrey, me pones nerviosa ahí de pie —hace un gesto circular con la mano—, todo _afligido_.

—No sé de dónde sacas que estoy afligido —dice, pero se sienta junto a la piedra de todas formas. 

—Por favor. Siempre que vienes a mi casa es para esperar a que me emborrache y así poder contarme lo que sea que te está preocupando. 

Michael frunce el ceño y mira la superficie ondulada del mar. Admite que ha aprendido a tolerar la brusquedad de Debbie con el paso del tiempo. Incluso diría que que no se ande con rodeos ha sido lo que ha hecho que esta amistad a regañadientes haya acabado por condensarse entre ellos, pero en momentos como estos preferiría que no fuese tan directa. 

Se palpa sus vaqueros, pero se da cuenta pronto de que se ha dejado la cajetilla en los pantalones del uniforme. Fantástico. Encuentra su cartera en el bolso de su cazadora y saca el porro de emergencia que guarda siempre ahí. 

—Pero te advierto de que si son problemas con tus amigos te puedes ahorrar la saliva. Lo único que tengo que decir al respecto es que son unos gilipollas, y tú eres un gilipollas por andar con ellos. 

—No son mis amigos, son mis camellos —dice, y no le gusta el deje amargo de su voz así que enciende su porro para disimular. 

Mira por el rabillo del ojo cuando Debbie no contesta. Ve que ha parado de beber y que le está mirando, expectante. Aunque le moleste admitirlo es verdad que utiliza a Debbie de esta manera. Es una costumbre que intenta no poner en práctica pero no puede evitar venir a descargar sus problemas por la noche, de vez en cuando, como si así fuese a olvidarlos por la mañana. No funciona casi nunca pero supone que no pierde nada por intentarlo.

Michael piensa en hablar del cartel en la casa de los Elliot, pero al final se da por vencido. 

—El señor Elliot me ha dicho que Billy viene esta noche. 

—Ja, lo sabía —Debbie da una palmada contra la botella—. ¿Y qué? ¿Debería evitar pasearme por los alrededores de la iglesia estos días, no vaya a ser que te pille machacándotela contra la pared? 

Michael siente cómo se le encienden las mejillas con años de retraso. 

—Hace tiempo que ya no lo hago. 

—Oye, tú mismo, a mí también me pone un poco caliente el tema de la igles-

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, Debbie —interrumpe, cortante, porque no tiene intención de ponerse a explicar cosas que ni él mismo entiende. Especialmente si tienen que ver sobre dónde y cuándo y por qué se toca. 

Debbie le estudia durante un momento. Le mataría si se lo dijese, pero en la oscuridad se parece a su padre. 

—Joder, Caffrey, eres raro de cojones —declara. Le roba el porro de entre los dedos y da una calada, y _puf_ , la similitud desaparece—. Supongo que no vas a hablarle, tampoco. 

—… No. 

—Billy y tú —se ríe—. Sois como un disco rayado, ¿sabes? Siempre atascados en la misma puta estrofa de la misma puta canción. 

—Vale, sí, Debbie —Michael aprieta la mandíbula. No sabía qué se esperaba, la verdad, porque Debbie no es precisamente compasiva cuando se trata de Billy y él. Sabe que él tampoco lo es cuando la situación funciona a la inversa pero en ese momento le da lo mismo. Está encantado de tener un objetivo cercano sobre el que poder proyectar su enfado. 

—Es como aquella noche en el lago. Tenías que haber visto tu cara —dice Debbie, como si viniese a cuento lo más mínimo. Está concentrada en hacer un agujero entre las piedras con su botellín de plástico así que no ve la mirada de advertencia que le lanza Michael—. Estabas tan desesperado porque Billy te besase. 

—Eso no es verdad. 

El mar va y viene y se enrosca alrededor de las rocas que sobresalen del agua en bufandas de espuma, pero Michael casi no le presta atención, distraído por el ardor en su pecho. 

—Venga ya, a quién intentas engañar —levanta la mandíbula—. Y mírate, aquí estás todavía, en el mismo puto lugar...

—Debbie.

—... esperando a que Billy elija ‘beso’ y se incline hacia a ti. 

— _Debbie_. 

—Pero fui yo la que le besé, y no tú, ¿sabes por qué? 

—Oh, no sé, ¿porque eres una puta desalmada? —espeta Michael, con los puños apretados y sin pensar. Debbie le mira fijamente. Luego lanza el porro contra el suelo, se levanta con un movimiento brusco y echa a correr hacia la orilla antes de que Michael se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando. 

Michael tarda dos segundos en reaccionar y dos segundos y medio en arrepentirse, y siente que el corazón se le encoge en un latido doloroso. La sigue y la alcanza antes de que pueda tocar el agua: la agarra de la sudadera, sus dedos se hunden en la tela roja. La brisa marina les despeina y Michael está jadeando como si hubiese corrido dos kilómetros y no dos metros para alcanzarla. 

—Lo siento, Debbie —repite "joder, lo siento"—. No pienso eso. Sabes que no lo pienso.

Tira de la prenda, ansioso, y Debbie se gira, impacta contra él, esconde la cara contra la piel de su cuello. Michael la abraza. Por un momento había olvidado que así es cómo le utiliza Debbie a él: para que le diga que en realidad no es lo que todo el mundo cree que es.

—Debbie —Michael la abraza fuerte y parece tan pequeña, así. La mayoría del tiempo le parece más grande que todo Everington. Piensa que igual están más colocados de lo que creía porque el nudo en su garganta amenaza con desatarse y hacerle llorar. 

—Te habría besado —dice ella, rígida bajo sus manos. Su voz suena como si rebotase en la espiral de una caracola—. Billy, digo, te habría besado. 

—No lo hizo. 

—¿Eh? 

—Esa noche le besé yo. Él no me besó a mí. 

Es la primera vez que lo admite en voz alta, y sospecha que no cuenta lo mismo dicho así, entre susurros y el mar. 

—Te habría besado, Michael, no lo entiendes —repite ella, testaruda, y Michael supone que ésta es su manera de decirle que ella también lo siente—. Pero no me importa, ¿sabes? Porque yo tampoco lo entendía. Me ha costado mucho verlo. 

Michael entrelaza los dedos en la nuca de la chica, susurra ver el qué. Pero Debbie se niega a contestar y la respuesta está todavía a medio año de distancia de esa playa de todas formas. 

—Tu madre no ha quitado el nombre de tu padre del buzón. 

Un rato después están sentados otra vez con la espalda contra la roca, más calmados. Michael ha conseguido rescatar y volver a encender el porro, y ahora cuelga de entre los labios de Debbie como un faro en miniatura que le hace señales a algún barco en mitad del océano. 

—Y no lo va a quitar. 

—¿Por qué? ¿No le odiaba? 

—Le detesta —asiente ella—. Pero es como, no sé. Una maldición. 

—Una maldición —repite. 

—Sí. Joder, ¿no tiene tu madre fotos de tu padre todavía? 

Michael asiente. Está seguro de que ambos recuerdan igual de bien lo que pasó hace un año, la primera vez que Michael llamó a su puerta a horas intempestivas, calado hasta los huesos. Debbie le escondió en su habitación toda la noche y esperó pacientemente durante cuatro horas hasta que Michael se atrevió a decirle que su padre se había ido de casa. 

—Es este puto pueblo —dice, y le pasa el porro—. Nos maldice a todos. 

—¿A qué, a casarnos con gilipollas? —Fuma un poco aunque siente los pulmones como dos bolsas de plástico bajo el esternón. 

—No, a quererlos a pesar de todo. 

Michael mira el espacio entre sus piernas y piensa en la caída desde la parte de arriba del acantilado. 

—No creo que eso sea una maldición —musita, pero no es del todo verdad. Recuerda subir a ese árbol todos los martes, aterrorizado no por la altura ni la caída sino por la idea de la gravedad, esta fuerza invisible que sabes que siempre va a intentar que caigas al suelo. Supone que puede haber diferentes tipos de fuerzas y todas intentan que caigas de una u otra manera.

Debbie le pasa una mano alrededor de los hombros, le acaricia el pelo oscuro de la nuca y tira un poco de uno de los mechones que se escapa de su coleta. 

—Es igual, no me importa que seas un escéptico. En cualquier caso heredar una maldición es una mierda. He decidido que nosotros vamos a romperla.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Tú crees? 

Debbie no le contesta pero le estrecha más contra su costado mientras ambos miran las rayas de luna flotar sobre el mar, blanco sobre negro como el lomo de un animal. 

—También podríamos casarnos tú y yo. Eso confundiría a la maldición, por lo menos —dice Michael, y Debbie se ríe tanto que echa todo el vodka por la nariz. 

Cuando baja hasta Everington esa noche siente la cabeza mullida y el corazón un poco menos pesado, pero la sensación no le dura. La casa está silenciosa y a oscuras, de esa manera en la que sólo lo están las casas abandonadas. Su madre está tumbada sobre el sofá. A esas horas es raro que esté consciente. Está tan inmóvil como el resto de la casa pero parpadea despacio cuando Michael se acerca para ayudarla a levantarse, y Michael piensa que casi le gustaría más que no le mirase y que se quedase con los ojos cerrados mientras la lleva a la cama. 

—¿Quieres vomitar? —pregunta cuando pasan junto al baño con su madre colgada de su brazo. 

—No —murmura ella con la voz ronca.

Le ayuda a quitarse las zapatillas y a meterse debajo de las sábanas, y cierra las cortinas. Rellena el vaso de agua de su mesita cuando ve que está vacío y le aparta el pelo de la frente con los dedos. Intenta no pensar en lo automático que es todo a estas alturas, porque qué clase de monstruo sería entonces. Para compensar besa su frente húmeda, y al hacerlo ve la nota sobre la mesita, casi oculta detrás del despertador. La coge, la hace crujir entre sus dedos y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido. 

Cuando su padre se fue ni siquiera se dignó a decirles por qué. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos necesitaba que lo hiciese porque todos sabían los secretos que guardaba en su armario. Aun así a Michael le parece una variedad especial de cobardía dejar una nota, especialmente una tan escueta como la suya. “Lo siento. Estaréis mejor sin mí”. Michael mira el trozo de papel entre sus dedos con los dientes apretados, y un “yo sé de estas cosas” retumba dentro de su cabeza. La rompe en pedazos pequeños y los tira en la papelera de su habitación sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Antes de cerrar los ojos esa noche ve que el reloj marca el año 0000, el año de Nuestro Señor, y sueña que la señorita Wilkinson es su madre y que una de las bailarinas de su bata es, de alguna manera, su padre. En su mente lo explica como que la bailarina es el Espíritu Santo y él el producto de otra inmaculada concepción. Es un sueño extraño y confuso, pero Michael no puede evitar sentir cierto alivio porque la señorita Wilkinson es la madre que le gustaría tener a veces, con su cocina amarilla y su pelo eléctrico.

Cuando se despierta no es mañana todavía y su madre de verdad está sentada en la silla blanca de su escritorio. Verla ahí es algo tan poco común que, con un pie todavía dentro de su sueño, está seguro de que ha tenido que oírle llamar mamá a la señorita Wilkinson. 

—Mamá…

—Mikey —interrumpe ella. Michael piensa, algo distraído, que sus manos son del mismo blanco que la madera—. Mikey, es la abuela de Billy. 

\---

No llueve el día del funeral. 

Es un pensamiento algo absurdo. El verano se acerca y excepto alguna que otra tormenta espontánea ya casi no llueve. Pero piensa en eso todo el tiempo de camino a la iglesia. En cómo no llueve y en cómo debería llover, quizás. Por respeto.

Cuando mira al cielo la profundidad del azul le hace sentir que podría ahogarse en él si lo mirase lo suficiente. Hay un par de gaviotas graznando alrededor del campanario y el calor es tan intenso que su camisa blanca se vuelve translúcida bajo los brazos. No llueve, pero hay una crueldad apropiada en el clima, supone. Toda esa luz que lo vuelve todo violento y real. 

—Este calor no es decente —comenta su madre, como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento. Se desabrocha un botón de su camisa cuando llegan al final de la colina. Michael se para en seco y su madre se alisa la falda—. Vamos, Mikey, que llegamos tarde.

La iglesia se levanta en mitad de la colina y la mayoría de la gente está derramándose de las puertas hacia fuera, vestidos en una rigurosa escala de grises. A Michael le recuerdan al agua sucia después de lavar los platos.

—No creo que quepamos todos.

—Qué dices, claro que cabemos. 

—En serio. Mira, esas dos señoras se están pegando en la entrada. 

Su madre levanta las cejas pero frunce la boca cuando ve que no hay nadie peleándose por entrar. 

—Mikey, no bromees —Se coloca el gorro negro con una mano y saca un espejo de bolsillo para comprobar su carmín. Tiene bolsas bajo los ojos que no ha conseguido cubrir con el maquillaje, y Michael opina que debería haberse puesto gafas de sol—. La misa nos reconforta cuando pasan estas cosas. 

—Ya. 

—Tienes algo de… —su madre intenta limpiarle la mejilla con su pulgar, pero Michael se aparta con un gruñido y ella suspira—. Todos queremos que nos reconforten a veces, cariño. 

— _Vale_. 

—¿No quieres ir a hablar con Billy? Seguro que lo está pasando mal. Seguro que le encantaría verte, antes de...

—Mamá, no sé si has borrado de tu mente los últimos tres años o qué, pero Billy y yo ya no somos amigos —espeta. Nada más decirlo se siente mal, como si decirlo en voz alta lo hiciese real, pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Su madre suspira otra vez cuando Michael la mira con los brazos cruzados y no insiste. Le da un beso rápido que Michael tiene que borrarse de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Espera a que ella entre y a que nadie esté mirando en su dirección para correr hasta el lateral del edificio. 

Su agujero sigue exactamente en el mismo lugar. No le ha mentido a Debbie, hace tiempo que ya no va por ahí. Ver ese rincón de perversión adolescente hace que le pique el sudor en la nuca, pero se sacude la sensación de encima.

Después del último estirón ya no tiene que subirse a nada y puede ver perfectamente el interior. No puede oír mucho, no que importe. Guiña un ojo para enfocar la vista y ve que su madre consigue serpentear entre la gente para llegar hasta la mitad de la iglesia.

Hay muchas caras conocidas dentro. Debbie está ahí, contra la pared, junto a la señorita Wilkinson. Parece incómoda en su recatado vestido negro y Michael la entiende perfectamente porque los pantalones de traje que lleva se le clavan en la ingle con insistencia. Hay una figura de la virgen María en un nicho junto a su cabeza y las posiciones de ambas son extrañamente similares. Tony está mirando a Debbie con ojos ausentes desde el extremo opuesto, o quizás sea a la virgen a la que mira, y Michael se sorprende al reconocer a Roger McDonnell en una de las filas del medio.

Finalmente mira hacia la primera fila, donde Jackie tiene un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Billy. Arrastra la mirada hasta Billy y ve que, contra todo pronóstico, Billy no está mirando al cura como el resto del pueblo, sino que le está mirando a él. 

O quizás esté mirando a la vidriera. Michael pone la mano contra la ventana, como un saludo, y la palma sudorosa se le queda pegada al cristal. ¿Le está viendo realmente? Mueve un poco los dedos contra el cristal pero Billy no reacciona. No puede leer la expresión de sus ojos desde tan lejos.

El interior es frío y oscuro, y el olor a incienso contrasta con el olor a sal del exterior, el calor opresivo del sol contra su espalda. Y Billy no separa los ojos de su cristalera. El efecto es tan extraño que se convence de que lo que está viendo es producto de su imaginación, algo frágil que desaparecerá si pestañea.

Mira hipnotizado sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasa ni de cuándo acaba la misa. Son las palabras del Padre Thomas las que le sacan de su trance:

—Al nieto de Jennifer le gustaría decir unas palabras. 

Michael mira aturdido cómo Billy aparta la mirada y se levanta con algo entre las manos, cómo esquiva el ataúd de su abuela y sube las escalerillas. Billy coloca el tocadiscos portátil sobre el altar y el Padre Thomas parece reconocer lo que es al mismo tiempo que Michael. Alza una mano de protesta, pero Jackie y Tony se levantan al mismo tiempo. Parecen las montañas negras de la mina, así, listas para derrumbarse sobre el cura como se le ocurra decir una sola palabra. El Padre Thomas parece pensárselo mejor. 

Billy se acerca al micrófono para hablar, aunque Michael sospecha que se le oiría aunque susurrase. 

—¿Hola? Eh. En realidad no tengo nada que decir —carraspea, mira el tocadiscos entre sus manos, aletea sus dedos contra el borde. Tiene un corte de pelo extraño y parece triste—. Sólo es que. Bueno. Como algunos sabréis a mi abuela le gustaba bailar, como a mí —mira hacia abajo—. Esta era la pieza favorita de Nana. 

Hay unos segundos de sonido estático. Cuando empieza la música lo hace despacio, melódico, completamente fuera de lugar en un funeral. Luego crece, cabalga en el aire y el sonido de la orquesta retumba dentro de las curvas profundas de la iglesia. Todo el pueblo parece encogerse dentro del edificio en ese momento, expectantes ante una música que Michael descubrirá años después que se trata de un fragmento de _El Lago de los Cisnes_. Pero en ese punto de ignorancia musical de su existencia lo único que piensa es que es música hecha para que alguien la baile. Mira a Billy fijamente, horrorizado ante la idea de que se ponga a bailar ahí, y horrorizado también ante la idea de que no lo haga. 

Billy no baila. 

Baja del púlpito mientras todos le miran, y sólo para para tocar uno de los lirios sobre el ataúd. Se vuelve a sentar junto a su padre y todo el mundo parece estar tan confuso como Michael, como dudando de si la misa ha acabado o no. Michael se apoya contra la pared durante unos instantes. Una gaviota planea hasta sus pies y le mira tan fijamente que Michael se pone nervioso y echa a caminar hacia la entrada.

La gente está saliendo entre murmullos. 

Andrew está en mitad del camino de tierra, con Debbie, Clarisse y McDonnell. No sabe qué hace yendo hacia ellos más allá de que parece la única opción posible. El disco gira y gira en el interior y llega a un punto álgido que señala el clímax, pero fuera del cubículo de piedra de la iglesia la orquesta suena pequeña y metálica.

—Hola —dice. No sabe qué hacer con las manos así que las mete en los bolsillos de su pantalón. O lo intenta. Tiene que meter barriga para que le quepan más allá del primer nudillo.

Debbie se acerca para darle un abrazo y Andrew le golpea el hombro con una mano. 

—Tío, qué putada.

—Ya, sí.

—No te he visto dentro —dice Roger McDonnell. Su traje es impecable y Michael nota que los pantalones le quedan bien a pesar de que tiene las piernas como dos columnas romanas, lo cual es injusto. Clarisse está pegada a su costado. Se pregunta si son verdad esos rumores de que están follando, aunque Roger tiene una novia francesa que le visita durante las vacaciones.

—Estaba muy lleno.

—Ya, no, pero es raro. Todo el mundo esperaba verte ahí, consolando a tu amigo —suelta Clarisse con una sonrisa cortante—. Ya sabes.

—Lo que es raro es que _tú_ estés _aquí_ cuando nadie te ha invitado. No la conocías y nadie te aguanta de todas formas —dice Debbie, secamente. Andrew suelta una risa y Clarisse frunce el ceño. La animadversión que Clarisse siente por Michael (desde que descubrió que no tenía ningún interés real en ella) no se compara a la que se tienen ella y Debbie. Michael nunca ha sabido lo que pasó entre ellas y, francamente, tiene miedo de preguntar.

—No necesitas una invitación para un funeral —contesta Clarisse con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno —interrumpe Roger—. Nosotros nos vamos a ir yendo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No le he dado el pésame a Billy —protesta Clarisse.

—Estará ocupado, Ris, había mucha gente, ¿a que sí, Caffrey? —McDonnell le mira implorante.

—Supongo.

—Sí. Dios, como otra vieja me dé un beso más... ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer la gente de este puñetero pueblo? —dice Billy.

Michael no se había dado cuenta de que Billy había salido de la iglesia. Por la manera en la que el círculo se abre para dejarle espacio en una especie de sorpresa silenciosa (o no tan silenciosa en el caso de Andrew, que suelta un _¡Elliot coño!_ ) supone que no es el único. Debbie se repone primero y le da un abrazo que Billy devuelve a medias. Michael siente las palmas sudarle dentro de los bolsillos. Tiene la impresión de que Billy ha torcido la esquina de su mente después de tres años de ser una figura lejana que existía sólo dentro de la iglesia o al final de la calle, y no sabe como reaccionar. 

—Billy. Mi más sincero pésame —Clarisse se acerca para besarle la mejilla aunque los labios no llegan a tocar piel. Billy la mira, extrañado.

—Gracias.

—La canción… eso ha sido… —McDonnell empieza a decir algo pero se calla en seguida, porque qué va a decir. ¿Eso ha sido qué? ¿Raro? Raro es poco. 

En cualquier caso a Billy parece no importarle su opinión. Está mirando por encima de su hombro a las personas que empiezan a salir de la iglesia, seguidas por el murmullo oscuro propio de los funerales. Algunos se dirigen hacia el pueblo pero la mayoría camina en dirección al cementerio que está en la curva más alta del acantilado.

—La gente se va. No deberíamos quedarnos atrás, cariño —Debbie le toca un poco el brazo a Billy y Michael la mira. _Cariño_.

—Que se vayan, yo no pienso ir.

—¿No quieres ir al cementerio? 

—No con esa gente. No conozco ni a la mitad, sólo han venido a cotillear —murmura.

—Qué quieres, es el evento del mes —suelta Andrew con su característico tacto elefantino. 

—Eh... ¿Y la reunión después? —pregunta McDonnell.

—He hecho galletas —Clarisse saca un tupperware azul de su bolso y Debbie le lanza dagas con los ojos.

—Hay cosas más importantes que tus galletas, _Ris_.

Clarisse parece a punto de contestar algo tajante pero McDonnell interviene tirando de su brazo con insistencia.

—Nosotros nos vamos en serio —mira a Billy—. Mis condolencias, Elliot. Para ti y tu, ah, familia.

Y con esas palabras se alejan colina abajo entre murmullos furiosos.

—¿Creéis que están follando? —pregunta Andrew, pensativo, después de un silencio tenso. Michael pone los ojos en blanco, un poco hipócritamente porque él estaba preguntándose lo mismo hace cinco minutos. 

—Dios, espero que sí. Gilipollas como ellos sólo deberían reproducirse entre sí para no contaminar el acervo genético —dice Debbie. Andrew suelta una risa algo tentativa como si no estuviese del todo seguro de lo que significa "acervo genético".

—Recordaba a McDonnell diferente —murmura Billy. Tiene el borde de los ojos rojos y el pelo pegado a las sienes, y no está cerca pero sí lo suficiente como para que Michael pueda oler el sudor bajo esa americana que cuelga demasiado grande de sus hombros. Seguramente sea prestada—. Me ha dado el pésame, qué coño.

—Supongo que todos queremos que nos, um, reconforten —dice Michael, pero se siente estúpido al instante y hace una mueca. Lo primero que dice en toda la conversación y es esa mierda. Todo en esta situación es surrealista. 

Billy frunce el ceño. Se miran por primera vez, y Michael se da cuenta de que la música estaba sonando todavía dentro de la iglesia. El tocadiscos chirría y la música da los últimos coletazos dramáticos antes de terminar. Michael saca un cigarrillo de la cara interna de su chaqueta y se lo coloca en la comisura de la boca antes de encenderlo. Cualquier escudo es mejor que nada.

—Sólo queremos que nos digan que la persona se ha ido a algún sitio cuando en realidad todos sabemos que está metida en esa caja de madera frente a nosotros. 

Michael deja que el humo le trepe fuera de la boca en lugar de palabras porque qué sabe él. El único abuelo al que conoció era el padre de su padre, al que sólo vio un par de veces antes de que muriese en su casa de las Tierras Altas. Sus recuerdos de él se reducen a una vez le dio dulce de leche cuando tenía seis años y a que cuando se murió le dijeron que se había ido a un lugar mejor, lo cual le pareció muy plausible en su momento porque cualquier sitio era mejor que las Tierras Altas. 

—Joder, me voy a desmayar aquí mismo como no beba algo —comenta Andrew—. ¿Os apetece un trago?

—¡Sí! —dice Debbie, y tira del brazo de Billy—. ¿Qué te parece? A mí también me vendría bien. Podemos tomar algo y luego subir al cementerio si te apetece. Cuando se hayan ido los otros, digo.

Billy mira a Michael y luego mira hacia la iglesia. El sol ilumina la puerta, donde Jackie está estrechando la mano del padre Thomas. Tony espera junto a él con los ojos entrecerrados en dirección a Billy. Dos de las gaviotas se han posado una en cada brazo de la cruz de metal sobre el edificio.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa? No quiero que mi padre me vea aquí y me obligue a ir.

Michael tarda uno, dos, tres segundos en darse cuenta de que le está hablando a él. Debbie cierra la boca de golpe y aparta la mirada, y Andrew insiste en que él se muere de sed, que le _da igual dónde vayamos_. 

—No, Andrew —dice Debbie—. Creo que tú y yo no estamos invitados.

Andrew levanta las cejas y Michael traga saliva. A Billy parece darle igual lo incómodo del momento, aunque también parece medio convencido de que Michael va a decir que no. Michael pega una calada profunda para calmar el latido de su corazón antes de asentir, de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastarlo con el talón, aunque acaba de encenderlo.

—Sí, vamos —Hace un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse, como si toda esta situación fuese normal, y evita mirar a Debbie a los ojos cuando murmura—: Ya nos vemos.

Cuando llegan a su casa todavía no han cruzado una palabra. El interior es fresco y oscuro, acuoso, comparado con el calor violento del exterior. Billy se quita la chaqueta en la entrada y la deja de cualquier manera sobre una silla. Michael la mira y decide, algo ausente, que es de Tony. Tiene la imagen repentina de Billy intentando encontrar una americana que le valga entre la ropa vieja de su hermano. 

—¿Quieres beber algo? —pregunta Michael, aunque ya está a medio camino de la bodega. 

La “bodega” que una vez fue de su padre en realidad sólo es una despensa llena de alcohol que huele ligeramente a moho. Las hileras de madera acaban abruptamente a la mitad porque su padre nunca terminó de colocarlas. La mayoría de las botellas están en el suelo de todas formas. Kelly y Michael la vaciaron cuando el problema de su madre se les fue de las manos pero luego Kelly se fue a Newcastle, y ahora la bodega vuelve a estar llena. 

Le tiende botella a Billy, que lee la etiqueta y silba. 

—Esto es bueno.

Michael se encoge de hombros. Aparentemente Billy ahora es un experto en alcoholes.

Billy no abre la botella, y no va hacia el salón como Michael se espera. En lugar de eso camina por el pasillo oscuro de su casa sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz, porque por supuesto ha estado en su habitación un número incontable de veces. Michael le sigue a una distancia prudencial, despacio, como si estuviese caminando entre agua. Por el camino se para frente a una de las fotos de su padre que sobrevivieron a la limpieza post-abandono. Es una instantánea accidental que Michael sacó cuando estaban de vacaciones en Whitby. La lente estaba mojada y se ve la nariz de Michael y las figuras borrosas de sus padres y su hermana en el fondo. No sabe por qué su madre eligió salvar esa en concreto.

Cuando llegan a su habitación Michael duda un par de segundos antes de cerrar la puerta. Billy parece no darse cuenta, y se tumba sobre la cama con la botella abrazada contra su cuerpo como si fuese un peluche. Michael se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y espera. 

Se ha pasado todo el camino hasta su casa intentando recordar qué pasó cuándo murió la madre de Billy, como si su comportamiento a los diez años fuese a predecir de alguna manera el proceso de duelo del Billy del presente, pero lo único que consigue recordar es que sus compañeros de clase, por alguna razón, firmaron el libro de condolencias con nombres falsos. 

La luz se refleja en la superficie blanca de su escritorio y le punza los ojos. Corre un poco las cortinas, pero la penumbra de la habitación le parece demasiado sugerente, hace que le piquen las manos con las ganas de fumarse algo. Billy, por su parte, parece seguir en su mundo, mirando la etiqueta de la botella como si fuese algo fascinante.

—¿Te importa que fume? —pregunta Michael. Ya está sacando la bolsa donde guarda los porros, así que la pregunta es más una formalidad. Billy se encoge de hombros. Se apoya contra el cabecero de la cama, abre la botella y le da un trago experimental.

—No sabía que fueses del Liverpool —dice Billy, después de un rato. Está mirando uno de los pósteres que cuelgan de su pared con la botella abrazada contra su pecho. El póster muestra a un Alan Hansen muy joven levantando una copa. Por supuesto, Michael no es tanto fan del Liverpool como lo es de Alan Hansen. Pero cree que Billy lo sabe, porque lo siguiente que dice es—: No sabía que te gustase el fútbol.

Y no parece sorprendido cuando Michael responde

—No me gusta mucho, la verdad. 

—Mejor. Me asustaría pensar que han cambiado tanto las cosas.

Billy parece estar intentando hacer una broma. Michael pega una calada nerviosa a su porro.

—Bueno —se obliga a contestar y a no decir demasiado. Especialmente no algo triste como "qué va. No han cambiado nada"—. Han cerrado la sala de recreativos. Ahora es una librería.

—Qué descaro —exclama Billy y Michael hace un sonido de asentimiento—. Entre eso y que Clarisse y McDonnell se han unido en la Alianza del Mal... ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

—Um, ¿un McDonnell amable que te da el pésame?

Billy le dedica una sonrisa pequeña.

—También eres amigo de Debbie.

—Sí —afirma, rápido y un poco desafiante.

Billy se incorpora sobre un codo, inspecciona la colcha con el ceño fruncido y la botella rueda a sus espaldas hasta que se encaja entre el hueco entre la cama y la pared, olvidada. Tarda mucho en hablar y Michael mira el humo de su porro subir en líneas ondulantes hasta el techo.

—Iba a mandarte una postal.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando tu... padre —Billy se lame los labios y a Michael le pica la garganta, así que apaga el porro en el cenicero que tiene sobre su escritorio. Billy suelta una risa floja por la nariz—. La tenía escrita. No habíamos hablado en dos años y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Menuda idea de mierda, ¿no? 

—Hm —dice Michael. Ni sí ni no. Habría sido una idea típica de Billy. Repentinamente tiene miedo de que Billy mire debajo de su cama y encuentre su caja de metal y entienda lo poco que han cambiado las cosas en realidad.

—Lo siento —murmura. Está dibujando espirales sobre su colcha y Michael siente su corazón latir a un ritmo expectante.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por no tener mejores ideas? —Billy le sonríe, pero no parece una sonrisa. Tiene la cara roja—. No sé, por lo que tú quieras.

—Eso no es una disculpa. 

—Ya —dice Billy, y su voz suena líquida, a punto de disolverse en el aire de la habitación. Suena como si le faltase el aire—. ¿Te acuerdas de mi cicatriz?

Michael frunce el ceño ante el cambio repentino de conversación.

—Tu pelea.

—Sí. Fue Fahrenheit. 

—Ya lo sé, Billy, tu compañero de habitación. ¿Le has acabado llamando Fahrenheit?

Billy se lame los labios pero no responde a la pregunta.

—No te quería contar por qué me había pegado. O sí quería, no sé. Me daba vergüenza. No entendía... No que ahora... Me daba... —Cierra la boca. Coge aire—: Me pegó porque-porque me pilló.

Michael frunce el ceño.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Mirándole, Mikey.

—No sé qué...

—Sabes que siempre he sido un poco pervertido.

Billy tiene la cara más roja que nunca y su cicatriz es delatora. La cicatriz que le hizo Fahreinheit. Porque le estaba mirando. Billy le aguanta la mirada mientas procesa y comprende. Michael siente que el corazón va a hacerle un agujero en el torso y saltar dentro de uno de los círculos imaginarios que Billy dibuja sobre su cama. Frena sus pensamientos antes de que sigan el camino que Billy, evidentemente, quiere que sigan.

—Eso tampoco es una disculpa —dice, casi sin voz, se agarra al borde blanco de su silla.

Billy se ríe y parece que va a echarse a llorar, y de hecho, se sigue riendo hasta que está llorando de verdad, la cabeza escondida contra la almohada de Michael. Michael se pregunta alarmado si quizás ha bebido más mientras no estaba mirando, pero la botella sigue igual de llena en el borde de la cama.

Se levanta con paso tembloroso y mira la figura de Billy, y ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que se está subiendo a la cama. Cae sobre el colchón. Le abraza y encaja la barbilla en el hueco de su hombro a la fuerza, y los hipidos de Billy se intensifican, rebotan contra su pecho como si fuese el latido de otro corazón: atrapado en el espacio entre los corazones reales de Billy y Michael. 

Billy se aparta lo suficiente para mirarle pero está tan cerca Michael casi no puede distinguir sus rasgos. Sigue llorando y sus lágrimas se prenden de las mejillas de Michael cuando Billy se acerca, cuando le atrae contra su cuerpo, cuando intenta desabrocharle el botón del pantalón con una mano mientras le frota la entrepierna con la otra. Los movimientos son torpes, desesperados y bruscos. Michael exhala y le sujeta las muñecas, presiona los dedos entre los huecos de sus tendones cuando Billy se resiste. No sabe lo que está diciendo, pero cree que es algo como "no, Billy, shh, no", una y otra vez, hasta que Billy deja de luchar. Michael le empuja, suavemente y Billy rueda sobre la cama. Encajan mejor así, con el brazo de Michael sobre la curva de sus costillas.

Después de un rato Billy le sujeta el brazo y lo cierra con más fuerza alrededor de su torso. El calor es imposible entre sus cuerpos, la cama es demasiado pequeña. A Michael le molesta la hebilla de su cinturón, el codo de Billy contra su brazo, la manera en la que se desliza el sudor por su cuello, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro. Tiene la palma de una mano alrededor de la mejilla caliente de Billy y puede sentir sus lágrimas deslizarse por su muñeca. El mundo se vuelve borroso y atemporal en esa cama, y Michael nota que el algún momento Billy deja de llorar y se relaja, se duerme a pesar del calor y el desasosiego, o quizás a consecuencia de ellos. Michael piensa en la foto desenfocada del pasillo, y antes de dormirse entiende a su madre, durante un instante de claridad: si él tuviese que deshacerse de todas las imágenes de Billy sabe que siempre quedaría una, la más borrosa e imperfecta de todas, que no podría evitar salvar de la hoguera, como si fuese la página descolorida de un libro sagrado del que ha renegado públicamente pero en el que no puede evitar seguir creyendo, en secreto.

\---

Michael abre los ojos y durante un segundo no recuerda dónde está. La luz es azulada dentro de su habitación, las cortinas atrapan la mayoría al otro lado y podría ser media tarde o medianoche. Se incorpora con un sobresalto y ve que Billy no está. El hueco que ocupaba su cuerpo ha dejado una huella arrugada sobre la cama, pero está frío al tacto. La puerta blanca está entreabierta. Se frota un ojo y murmura, ¿Billy?

Su nombre parece invocarle porque justo en ese momento entra por la puerta. La empuja con un hombro y entra con dos boles humeantes entre las manos. Michael parpadea.

—Qué...

—Estás despierto —Billy se queda quieto en el umbral. Está susurrando, como si tuviese miedo de despertarle a pesar de que, efectivamente, está despierto. Cierra la puerta con un pie y se acerca para darle uno de los boles a Michael—. Tenía hambre.

—Um —Michael mira hacia su bol y ve que son macarrones con queso de aspecto algo pastoso—. Gracias.

Billy se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el borde de la cama con las piernas plegadas. Tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero parece tranquilo, con la cabeza agachada sobre su bol. Michael prueba un macarrón con aire experimental y decide que no es completamente incomestible. 

—Tu madre todavía no está —comenta Billy. Apoya la espalda contra la pared y le mira. Se ha desabrochado la camisa blanca y Michael puede ver la camiseta interior, la línea frágil de sus clavículas sobresalir entre la firmeza de sus músculos. Tiene el pelo demasiado largo, mal cortado. Está ridículo. Michael fija la vista en su comida.

—Supongo que estará en tu casa.

—Gracias por —empieza a murmurar Billy. Se mete un macarrón en la boca y mastica, se lame el labio inferior—. Por dejarme venir. No habría podido soportar ni un minuto más con esa gente.

Michael tiene ganas de preguntarle quién es exactamente "esa gente", y por qué razón él no pertenece a ese grupo. Pero en su lugar dice:

—¿Desde cuándo cocinas? ¿Me voy a morir envenenado dentro de un minuto?

—No, idiota —dice Billy con una patada en su dirección que no llega.

Michael asegura que lo pregunta sólo "por si acaso".

—Para tu información cocino desde hace tiempo. Es supervivencia —dice Billy—. La comida está incluida pero nos tienen a todos a dieta. Los profes dicen que es por algo de la salud y el físico y lo que sea. Fahrenheit piensa que es una excusa para ahorrar porque son unos tacaños sinvergüenzas.

Fahrenheit de nuevo. No ha olvidado lo que dijo Billy, antes. Se quedan callados durante un momento, mientras se terminan su pasta, sin mirarse. Mirando sólo el espacio de tela entre ellos. Michael todavía recuerda la solidez de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, como si el recuerdo se hubiese quedado atrapado en esa cama sobre la que ahora guardan las distancias. Le parece como si la habitación estuviese sumergida en agua, como si todo estuviese ralentizado, acolchado por el efecto de ese elemento espeso que les rodea desde que entraron en la casa. 

—Billy. Sabías que no iba a decirte que no —murmura mientras deja el bol sobre su mesita.

No explica a qué.

—Podrías haberlo hecho —contesta Billy, como si no le sorprendiese el cambio de conversación, como si entendiese.

—No —La realidad es que da igual a qué se refieran, porque ambos tienen que saber que Michael nunca le ha dicho ni le dirá que no a Billy, no del todo, ni aunque pasen tres años sin hablarse, o trece o treinta. Es patético y Michael odia esa certeza, que de repente es tan pura y tan clara y tan evidente.

—Igual deberías.

—Billy —es una advertencia.

—Sólo digo que si quieres decir que no, digas que no. Nadie te obliga a acogerme en tu casa sólo porque sientas pena de mí o lo que sea —dice, y parece enfadado, encima. Tiene las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Es eso lo que crees que siento? ¿ _Pena_?

—¡No lo sé! Llevas tres años sin hablarme, ¿cómo voy a saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza?

Increíble.

—Y eso es culpa mía, ¿no? 

Michael siente cómo se le hincha el mal humor dentro del pecho, cómo se electriza el ambiente acuático a su alrededor.

—No es... ¡no es lo que estoy diciendo! —da un golpe sobre el colchón—. Mierda, Michael, no le des la vuelta a mis palabras. Sé que fui un gilipollas. Sé que... ¡Tienes que haber estado enfadadísimo conmigo!

—No, Billy —espeta—. Enfadado es poco —Destrozado es más adecuado, pero también es más patético, le hace sentir más vulnerable, así que no lo dice. Las mejillas de Billy son rosas y aterciopeladas y están marcadas por los restos de una pelea y Michael podría arrancárselas a mordiscos.

—¿Y por qué no dices nada? ¿Por qué me dejas que... —Billy frunce el ceño—. No entiendo cómo lo aguantas.

—Lo aguanto, y ya sabes por qué —dice Michael a través de dientes apretados, la mano en un puño—. Pero, Dios, Billy, te prometo que si no se acabase de morir tu abuela te rompería esa cara de gilipollas que tienes, así que no me provoques.

Michael lo suelta, tan de golpe y con tal falta de tacto que le disipa el enfado de golpe, se lo lleva todo en un soplo de aire invernal. La ausencia de emoción repentina le sorprende y le deja casi jadeando. Billy le está mirando, aturdido.

Los segundos pasan como si cayesen de un cuentagotas.

—Vaya —dice.

—Sí.

—Entonces —Billy le mira fijamente—. ¿Quieres pegarme? Te dejo.

Michael bufa, y dice la verdad.

—No.

Billy se lame el borde de los labios y algo entre ellos se distiende, se desinfla y deja de amenazar tormenta. Está al final de la cama y tiene un brillo extraño en la mirada. Contra todo pronóstico, sonríe.

—Igual deberías.

—Deja de decirme lo que debería hacer, imbécil —El insulto no tiene ningún calor detrás, le sale casi suave.

—Vale —Billy se levanta, esquiva el bol que ha dejado en el suelo, se mira al espejo del armario—. Pero dime la verdad —dice—. ¿A que lo de la cara de gilipollas es todo por culpa del pelo?

Acaban en el baño. Michael coge una silla de la cocina y la pone en el centro, entre el lavabo y la bañera. Billy le cuenta que se lo cortó una compañera de clase, e insiste en que no puede ir a ver a su abuela con esas pintas. Ver a su abuela, es lo que dice, como si estuviese planeando una visita a su casa. Aparentemente estaba enferma. Aparentemente esperó hasta que Billy llegase para morirse. 

—Y no puedo ir con estas pintas. Que la última vez que me viese llevase esta mata en la cabeza ya es suficiente insulto —Está sentado en la silla y sus ojos son muy azules bajo la luz amarilla del baño. 

—Yo. No sé. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te lo corte yo? Nunca le he cortado el pelo a nadie —dice. Tiene las tijeras en la mano y las mira con aprensión.

—Da igual porque sé que tú lo harás mejor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy maricón y mis homogenes me confieren poderes de peluquero? —dice con un bufido, pero le martillea el corazón en el pecho.

—No, listo. Porque eres Michael —contesta Billy, y suena tan sincero, le mira tan fijamente sentado en esa silla y con ese pelo tan ridículo—. Y tú tendrás cuidado conmigo.

Parece cansado y un poco frágil. Igual sí que debería tener cuidado con él.

—No te quejes luego si es un fracaso —dice, finalmente, y lucha para que no se le note el temblor en las manos.

Intenta igualar el desastre sobre su cabeza, y corta los mechones que sobresalen demasiado, rodea la curva amplia de sus orejas e intenta que sea todo más o menos simétrico. Billy tiene el pelo suave y espeso, no como el de Michael, que es demasiado fino y se despeina enseguida si no lo recoge en su coleta. Michael intenta no tocarlo más de lo necesario. Después de unos minutos de ¿ya? y no espera, a ver, ya Billy se mira al espejo y Michael tiene que admitir que no está del todo mal para una primera vez. 

—Ríete —dice Billy mientras estudia su reflejo desde izquierda y desde derecha—. Pero eso de los homogenes igual...

Michael le empuja con un soplido y Billy le mira, se sonríen. Michael le ha puesto una toalla blanca sobre los hombros y ha intentado no ponerlo todo perdido pero el pelo acaba por todas partes inevitablemente. Lo tienen pegado a sus calcetines, en sus camisas blancas, en las esquinas más inalcanzables del baño, y Billy tiene un poco, un mechón casi rubio sobre su mejilla. Michael no se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo hasta que lo está haciendo. Siente la piel suave de la mejilla contra la yema de los dedos, y a Billy parece calentársele la cara casi al instante.

—Tienes un poco de, um —Michael sabe que está hablando demasiado bajo. Le acaricia la curva de su mejilla hasta que el pelo se despega de su piel y cae al suelo, y Billy se moja los labios. Tiene labios finos y firmes, dos pecas claras en la comisura, como dos granos de azúcar moreno.

—Mikey —susurra Billy. Habla más bajo todavía y le tiembla un poco la voz cuando pregunta, como si tuviese la garganta de gelatina—: ¿Vas a besarme?

Michael todavía tiene los dedos sobre su mejilla y ya no hay excusa, así que los aparta rápido. Billy le atrapa la mano antes de que pueda ir muy lejos y la presiona contra su cara. Tiene la piel ardiendo al tacto, febril.

—Igual deberías, Mikey.

Dice, pero es él el que tira de su brazo para que se incline, le pasa una mano suave por el cuello, y le besa. 

No es el primer beso que se dan. El primero se lo dio Billy al irse de Everington, en la cuesta que unía sus casas con el resto del mundo, y fue sólo un aleteo de mariposa en la mejilla. El segundo, sin embargo, fue subido a los peldaños de una casa llena del fantasma de la madre de Billy. Billy tenía el pelo mojado por haberse bañado en su lago secreto para atrapar una luciérnaga, y Michael le odiaba y le quería tanto esa noche que tuvo que besarle, a pesar de que sabía que Billy no lo iba a devolver. Fue un beso triste y desgarrador e hizo que algo se rompiese entre ellos quizás para siempre. Pero quizás necesitaban que eso se rompiese en ese momento para que éste otro beso, que es suave y palpitante y que se le abre como una flor dentro de la boca pudiese tener lugar. Quizás necesitaban esa primera vez en una fábrica abandonada en la que Michael pensó que deberían besarse, o esa otra vez bajo la cubierta de los árboles, en la que Michael miró sus pecas y sintió que el beso sería inevitable. Puede que sea esa línea de besos, los reales, los fallidos y los imaginados, lo que forme la carretera sinuosa que une el nada con el todo.

Pero no importa, claro.

Porque Billy le sujeta tan suave de la nuca que Michael siente el gemido antes de que le salga por la boca. Billy lame ese gemido de sus labios y se lo traga, tan despacio. Es todo tan lento y tan acuático que Michael se pregunta si estarán drogados. Pero qué más da. Nada importa. Nada que haya pasado antes o que vaya a pasar después, nada que no esté pasando en ese baño y entre ellos. Michael siente la lengua de Billy contra la suya y es como las aguas profundas, algo oscuro y secreto que le baja por la garganta y le calienta el estómago.

Michael se atreve a tocarle las caderas. Le acaricia lento por debajo de la camisa, sobre esa camiseta de tirantes que se pega a su piel como si fuese sólo una segunda piel, y puede notar la hendidura de sus músculos, la que dibuja la uve que baja hasta desaparecer dentro de sus pantalones. Sus pechos se tocan un poco. Se pregunta si a Billy se le estará poniendo dura también, pero casi parece de mala educación mirar, cuando Billy le está tocando con tanto cuidado que el que se siente con una abuela muerta es Michael.

Se siguen besando, cogen aire por la nariz como si les costase respirar, trastabillan y Michael tiene que sujetarse a la espalda de Billy para no tropezar con la silla.

Billy se separa y jadea contra sus labios. Es todo pupilas. 

—Mikey.

La palabra tiembla contra sus labios.

—Qué.

—¿Tu habitación?

Dice, pero quiere decir tu cama y ambos lo saben. No se dejan de tocar todo el camino, sujetados se los hombros y de la cintura y unidos en la boca, como si tuviesen miedo de soltarse y romper el hechizo. Cuando caen sobre la cama, Billy sobre Michael, Michael le pasa las manos por el pelo recién cortado. Deja surcos con sus dedos que hacen que Billy se estremezca y empuje sus caderas contra las de Michael. "También la tiene dura", el pensamiento es lejano y difuso.

Billy le desabrocha la camisa sin dejar de besarle. Un botón y le lame los labios, dos y deja caer su lengua dentro de su boca. Cuando lleva cinco ya está tocando la piel de su pecho con la palma en una caricia firme. Billy le deja una línea de besos, desde la boca hasta el cuello, y luego hasta la oreja, donde le lame el lóbulo tan despacio como hace todo demás, y Michael sabe que está jadeando sin pudor, tiene la garganta seca y el cuerpo a punto de derretirse. Billy sobre él, la boca de Billy caliente y suave, su polla empujando la suya desde sus pantalones. Es demasiado. Real y onírico al mismo tiempo. Estarían nerviosos si no estuviesen tan sumergidos en ello. 

Billy le roza un pezón casi sin querer y Michael grita.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? —dice Billy, y vuelve a tocar con más cuidado.

—No —jadea. Están tan cerca como cuando Billy estaba llorando en esa misma cama, siglos atrás. Michael le muerde un poco una de esas mejillas de niño bueno, le lame la cicatriz—. Quítame la ropa.

Se desvisten a tirones y con brazos temblorosos, como primerizos que son y Billy le observa con una intensidad que le hace sentirse desnudo no sólo de ropa sino de piel y carne, en los huesos. Michael tira de Billy y hace que le cubra, porque quiere vestirse con él, rozarse contra él hasta que les de vueltas la cabeza. Suelta un ssssssí que le sale sin voz, todo aire. Lo quiere todo, es posible que se esté volviendo loco. Billy es músculos nuevos y firmes que hacen que se le agüe la boca. Los dibuja con las yemas y baja, baja, baja hasta que llega a su culo, y aprieta. Billy gime en su oreja y encaja la cabeza contra su cuello. 

Están sudando en el frescor relativo de la habitación. Billy mueve sus caderas en embestidas rítmicas y sus pollas se deslizan la una contra la otra y toda esa humedad viscosa, todo ese sudor hace que se resbale. Su erección se desliza entre las piernas de Michael y presiona justo detrás de sus testículos, en ese punto que se acaricia él mismo cuando se masturba y _quiere_ pero no sabe _qué_.

Pero en ese momento, en la habitación donde guarda sus cómics, en la cama donde Billy lloró por su abuela y Michael lloró tantas otras veces por él, Michael sabe perfectamente lo que quiere. Le aparta el pelo de la oreja y murmura, ronco "quiero más".

—¿Qué? —Billy para un poco para apartarse y mirarle desenfocado. Le tiemblan los brazos de mantener su peso sobre el cuerpo de Michael.

Michael le acaricia la curva de esa oreja, tan grande, y levanta las caderas de la cama. La erección de Billy se desliza en el valle de su culo y ambos cogen aire de golpe.

—Quiero más —repite Michael, y Billy le mira con tal cara de asombro que Michael tiene que sonreír.

—¿En-en serio? —pregunta, bajito, trémulo.

Michael vuelve a repetir el movimiento de caderas y asiente, le acaricia el hombro, el brazo, murmura "venga".

—Tengo vaselina en el cajón de la mesita.

—¿Has... ¿Eres... —Billy se sienta sobre sus talones y le mira con las manos en las rodillas de Michael. Frunce el ceño, con las mejillas rojas—. Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has...

—No. La utilizaba cuando pensaba en ti —dice Michael y Billy gime. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Billy, sobre su rodilla—. ¿Tú?

—¡No! ¿Con quién iba a... —Billy aprieta su mano y parece rendirse porque no puede hablar en frases completas. Suspira. Se inclina, susurra "no" y le besa con labios temblorosos.

Michael cree que tendría que sentir más vergüenza en ese momento. Sabe que volverá a pensar en ello y se le encenderá el cuerpo entero. Pero Billy parece tan nervioso, tan concentrado mientras le mete los dedos, uno primero y dos e incluso tres, que Michael siente que se le infla el pecho con todo ese amor que siente. Billy tiene mucho más cuidado que Michael cuando hace esto, y los minutos se alargan y se licuan y le bajan como gotas de mantequilla derretida por la columna, hasta el culo, hasta dentro, donde Billy está moviendo los dedos con lentitud. Michael se masturba despacio porque no quiere acabar antes de tiempo, y aún está masturbándose igual de despacio mientras Billy le levanta las piernas y le penetra.

Una vez Michael vio un cuadro de San Sebastián en su libro de Historia. "Icono gay" no era un concepto que le fuese familiar a los catorce años, e incluso aunque lo hubiese sido no habría pensado que un santo podría ser tal cosa. Pero al ver sobre la página brillante de su libro al San Sebastián de Giovanni Antonio Bazzi, sugerente, joven y capturado para siempre en un momento de doloroso éxtasis Michael sintió un tirón de apego visceral, como tantos otros chicos gays antes que él. En ese momento se siente como él, siente el placer y el dolor atravesarle como flechas desde el fondo del culo hasta todos los sitios en los que Billy deja caer su boca o le toca con las manos. Duele como nada y es mejor que nada, también, como el mejor martirio divino, una carretera de doble sentido al cielo.

Billy le mira con cara de susto cuando Michael grita.

—Dios, ¿duele? ¿He ido demasiado rápido? ¿Quieres que la saque? 

—No, no, nono. Espera. Vuelve a hacer, eso. Eso. Ahí. Dios, Billy, ¡ah! —Michael jadea. Está abierto, tanto que asusta, y su cuerpo pide clemencia pero sobre todo pide más.

Michael siente cómo va perdiendo el control, y Billy alterna entre besarle con la boca abierta y mirarle con tanta reverencia que Michael por un momento piensa que es un santo de verdad. Está dentro de él por completo, se mueve en puntos profundos, y Michael no sabe, no conoce su propio cuerpo, se siente dentro y fuera y no sabe cómo va a poder respirar ahora que está tan lleno de Billy. No sabe qué dice pero debe de decir algo porque Billy se inclina y susurra "sí, Mikey" y le besa la mandíbula, la mejilla, los labios.

Michael sabe que se va a correr de un momento a otro. Se sujeta a la espalda de Billy, que le folla despacio, a conciencia, con algo que le parece casi elegancia, como si estuviese bailando contra él. El roce con su estómago dispara su orgasmo. Grita en el cuello de Billy y Billy le sujeta la parte de atrás de la cabeza, le abraza mientras se corre entre ellos.

No tiene tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de que Billy empiece a follarle más rápido. Le sujeta de las piernas y tira de él hasta que casi le está plegando como una hoja de papel. Michael abre más las piernas y se rinde por completo, acaricia el pelo suave de Billy, que suelta un quejido, y murmura "vamos", y Billy va.

Más tarde se apoyan contra el cabecero de la cama. Es una cama pequeña, y estar así, lado a lado hace que tengan que superponer sus hombros.

—¿En serio? —Se han cubierto con la sábana movidos por una especie de pudor de efecto retardado, sólo un poco, hasta la cintura. Sus piernas se tocan bajo la tela.

—Sí. Está como, súper prohibidísimo en la Academia.

—Pues vaya rollo, ¿no?

Después de terminar Billy ayudó a Michael a limpiarse con una toalla húmeda. Fue un momento casi más íntimo que el sexo en sí, y Michael tiene que intentar no pensar en ello porque el recuerdo hace que le arda la cara y el estómago.

—¿Tú lo haces mucho?

—Todo el rato. Es lo único que hago con los chicos —dice Michael y le da otra calada al porro.

—Claro, ahora como eres un macarra. Con tu pelo y todo.

Billy tira de la coleta de Michael, que se deshace bajo sus dedos. Tiene el pelo negro y un poco ondulado en las puntas, a la altura de la nuca. Billy se acerca para enterrar la nariz entre su pelo y Michael se ríe. 

—Mi jefe me dice que parezco una niña.

Billy dice "qué sabe tu jefe" y "tu jefe es tonto" con la boca cosquilleando su cuello.

—Igual tiene algo que ver con que me pinte las uñas de rosa —dice, y le enseña su esmalte, que empieza a romperse alrededor de las puntas. Billy le sonríe y le besa los dedos.

El efecto relajante de la maría se une a la laxitud del orgasmo, y Michael siente que no puede sostener su cabeza. Se desliza hacia abajo sobre la cama y se apoya contra el pecho de Billy, que se queja "joder, cómo te pesa el coco", pero no le aparta.

—Bueno. Venga, trae —dice Billy, finalmente, y coge el porro de entre los dedos de Michael para darle una calada experimental.

Tose un poco y Michael se ríe.

—No me puedo creer que sea tu primer porro.

Billy cierra los ojos contra el humo, le devuelve el porro a ciegas y tose. Michael se gira hasta que está boca abajo para poder verle. 

—Ah, coño, cómo pica —Michael le toca el pecho con una mano, "pica porque no lo haces bien", asegura. Billy se frota un ojo, y su voz suena ronca—. Perdóname por no ser un porrero experimentado.

—Te perdono. Ahora ya te he corrompido, que es lo que importa.

—¿Querías corromperme?

—Obviamente.

—Pues ven aquí.

Billy murmura "creo que no estoy corrompido del todo" y la cosa deriva inevitablemente en una búsqueda de las partes de su cuerpo que son puras e inocentes todavía. Se acaban durmiendo en esa cama, desnudos bajo la sábana, abrazados como hace unas horas, en lo que parece ser una vida diferente.

Cuando se despiertan por segunda vez la casa está en silencio. Michael no sabe cómo lo sabe pero _sabe_ que su madre ha vuelto y que les ha visto. La puerta está cerrada y la pintura blanca parece demasiado inocente. Billy se despereza a su lado, se incorpora en la penumbra, y se levantan sin decirse una palabra. Ambos saben lo que va a pasar a continuación. No hace falta hablar de ello.

Es casi de noche cuando salen a la calle. Suben por las calles inclinadas de Everington con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y Michael piensa que habrá tormenta, porque el aire pesa, cargado de electricidad. Y no se ha quejado pero Billy va un poco más despacio de lo habitual. Le vigila por el rabillo del ojo en busca de algún gesto de molestia, pero a Michael no le duele, no exactamente, sólo siente un pinchazo profundo de vez en cuando. 

Llegan a lo más alto de la colina algo faltos de aire. El cementerio está ahí, en una curva que sale al mar. El aire agita la hierba alta, las nubes son púrpura sobre el océano y una luz tenue lo inunda todo aunque el sol ya se ha puesto. Michael piensa que sería un momento bonito en otras circunstancias. Una ráfaga de viento les golpea y Michael se esconde dentro de su cazadora. En un impulso mira hacia abajo, hacia donde está la sombra iglesia, y sujeta a Billy de su camisa antes de que pueda seguir andando.

—Oye Billy —dice, mira hacia atrás otra vez. La iglesia parece tan poca cosa desde donde están, como si no importase. Billy le está esperando con las cejas levantadas—. ¿Me... viste?

—¿Qué? ¿cuándo?

—En la iglesia —Michael se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de decirle lo que hacía desde su agujero cuando Billy iba a misa. Es un secreto extraño y ansioso, y no cree que pueda desvelárselo nunca, porque era una forma de rebelión que ahora le parece estúpida y le hace sentir sucio, como si se hubiese estado castigando a sí mismo todas esas veces, cuando pensaba que estaba castigando a otros—. Esta mañana estaba ahí, en la ventana. Me estabas mirando.

—Ah. No, no te había visto.

—Oh.

—Pero sabía que estabas ahí.

Michael frunce el ceño. ¿Se lo habrá dicho Debbie?

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, no me hace falta verte —se encoge de hombros—. Sé dónde estás.

Michael intenta que no se le note la emoción repentina que le asalta la garganta, y deja a Billy ir hacia el cementerio. 

El aire es casi gélido cuando golpea fuerte. Es una zona desprotegida, sin muros, abierta al mar y a los elementos y Billy sólo lleva su camisa blanca porque se han olvidado su chaqueta en casa. Parece especialmente triste desde la distancia, con la tela agitándose en todas direcciones, de pie entre las tumbas de su madre y de su abuela. Michael ha querido dejarle su espacio, pero después de un rato Billy se gira y le hace un gesto con la mano. Michael se acerca con paso lento. La tierra del camino se le pega a los playeros.

—Mira, abuela, ¿te acuerdas de Michael? —Billy le pasa una mano por los hombros cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. Tiene la voz espesa y los ojos rojos—. Me ha cortado el pelo él.

La tierra de la tumba está suave, prensada y sin hierba, pero cubierta de flores. La tumba de Jenny a su lado tiene hierba nueva y casi el mismo número de ramos frescos. Son dos tumbas blancas, gemelas, madre e hija. La mano de Billy alrededor de sus hombros es la única fuente de calor.

—Me obligaron, yo no quería —dice Michael, y le pasa una mano a Billy por la cintura.

—Lo ha hecho bastante bien a pesar de que luego lleve ese pelo de macarra.

Se quedan hablando un rato con las tumbas, sujetados el uno al otro contra los golpes de aire, hasta que el silbido del viento se intensifica y las nubes se arremolinan sobre sus cabezas. Están cayendo las primeras gotas cuando empiezan a caminar hacia Everington. 

Apresuran el paso al mismo tiempo que la lluvia empieza a caer con más fuerza. Son gotas gruesas, calientes, que les golpean la cara y les mojan en un par de segundos. Pronto huele a verano y a tierra húmeda a su alrededor, y a Michael le gustaría si no estuviesen corriendo para llegar a la cuesta que separa sus casas. Tienen el pelo chorreándoles en los ojos cuando paran en mitad de esa cuesta, tan conocida. Se miran a través del agua. 

—Mikey, espera —empieza Billy, aunque Michael se ha parado al mismo tiempo que él—. Siento no haberte dicho nada antes. No sabía cómo.

Billy mira hacia atrás, hacia su casa, y Michael ve el cartel en la ventana.

—Ya lo sabía. El cartel lleva semanas ahí.

—Ah, claro —Billy le mira, y las gotas de lluvia se le prenden de las pestañas. A Michael se le ocurre que si estuviesen llorando, nadie podría saberlo—. La vendió hace unos días. Mi padre. Hay un comprador.

Está hablando bajo. O quizás sea la lluvia, que apaga el sonido de su voz. Michael se acerca hasta que se tocan las puntas de sus pies .Les chapotean dentro de sus zapatos.

—¿Adónde vais a ir?

—Tony tiene un amigo en Wakefield, dice que les puede conseguir un trabajo en su fábrica.

—Billy...

—Te voy a echar de menos —dice Billy, de repente, la mirada despejada bajo el cielo gris. Tiene el pelo completamente pegado alrededor de su cara—. De verdad. A veces siento que mi vida no cuenta tanto si no estoy contigo.

Michael siente algo atascarle la garganta, así que tira de su muñeca y le abraza, fuerte. Le abraza y le busca los labios entre el agua caliente de la lluvia, y cuando le besa, Billy le besa también.

Se dan más besos de lluvia, de viento frío, prometen llamarse. Se intentan sonreír aunque sus sonrisas son más líquidas que la tormenta sobre los labios. Billy le apunta un número de teléfono en un trozo de papel y los números se disuelven casi al instante, pero Michael se lo aprende de memoria. 

Dicen "nos veremos pronto" antes de separarse. Michael sin embargo sabe que no es verdad. Ambos se han despedido muchas veces: Billy de su madre y de su abuela, Michael de su padre, los dos, el uno del otro. Ambos saben por tanto que hay que arreglar las cosas antes de despedirse, hay que limar asperezas, allanar camino y dejar espacio para el olvido y el perdón, porque si no corren el riesgo de que esta despedida inconclusa les persiga el resto de sus vidas. Michael ve la figura de Billy como a través de una lente mojada, y ese día que se acaba empieza a parecer menos una condensación de sus deseos y más como lo que es: un adiós demasiado largo.

Cuando llega a su casa la lluvia para de golpe. El silencio repentino le pita en los oídos y el ambiente acuático, que les rodeaba en un abrazo protector, se desvanece. Como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.


	4. Entreacto

—Recuérdame otra vez por qué vamos con él.

—Porque la furgoneta es suya.

—¡Y tanto que lo es! AAAAAAAAAAAAAND I WILL WALK FIVE HUNDRED MILES, AND I WILL WALK FIVE HUNDRED MOOOOOOOOORE.

Michael y Debbie se miran con una mueca mientras Andrew brama a todo volumen. Sólo tiene un asiento delantero, así que tienen que apretarse los tres para caber, Andrew al volante, Michael contra la ventana, Debbie entre ellos. En el espacio reducido de la cabina no hay escapatoria.

—Esta canción es lo peor.

—JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED A THOUSAND MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOO... —pierde el tono—:... ooouuuoooor.

Michael gime y se sujeta las orejas. Debbie intenta bajar el volumen de la radio pero Andrew bloquea la trayectoria de su mano.

—Tss, nada de eso. Ya sabéis cuales son las reglas, pajaritos.

Las reglas son que a) Andrew elige la música, b) Andrew puede cantar cuanto quiera, c) todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo que Andrew diga, básicamente, porque la furgoneta es suya y es su hermano el que les va a acoger en Londres.

—John es el mejor, ya veréis —insiste Andrew. Michael tiene un recuerdo vago de John, que les saca casi diez años. Era un chico alto, delgado, le daba un poco de miedo—. Es un artista. 

Debbie levanta una ceja.

—¿Alguien de tu familia es artista?

—Sí —dice Andrew con entusiasmo, e ignora la pulla, demasiado emocionado—. Tiene una colección, sabes, una colección de instantáneas. Cree que se la van a exhibir en una galería de Londres.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué es? —Debbie le mira, extrañada.

—De gatos follando.

Michael suelta una carcajada. Debbie se gira para mirarle.

—¿Cómo dices? 

—Gatos ahí, dándole al tema, tía —Andrew aparta la mirada de la carretera para sonreírles y Debbie se cubre los ojos con un brazo delgado en un gesto de desesperación—. ¿No es lo puto mejor?

Las cinco horas que dura el trayecto siguen en esa tónica y Michael está agotado cuando llegan a la ciudad. Es casi de noche, pero Londres está encendido hasta la última luz. Parece tan grande, más grande que nada que Michael haya visto nunca, y la visión de esa extensión moteada de luz con el Támesis partiéndolo en dos le da vértigo, le pone el estómago del revés. En un momento de pánico se arrepiente de haber accedido a venir.

Pero es una celebración. El muro de Berlín ha caído, Michael ha aprobado sus asignaturas, los turbulentos ochenta se acercan a su fin. Andrew decidió que era importante celebrar y que Everington era una mierda, Newcastle una mierda igual, pero más grande, y que Londres era la única opción posible. Debbie dijo que "dice mucho de tu conocimiento geográfico si piensas que sólo hay tres sitios para escoger en toda Inglaterra", pero acaban ahí de todas formas.

—¿Le vas a llamar? —le dijo Debbie antes de irse. Estaban esperando frente a la casa de Andrew, pasándose un cigarrillo.

Michael le lanzó una mirada fugaz.

—No sé. ¿Le vas a llamar tú?

Michael sabía que no, claro, la había visto besar a Tony hace meses, cuando ya se había mudado a Wakefield. Estaban en el jardín de Debbie, al atardecer, sentados entre las flores. Les vio desde la distancia y por un instante doloroso Michael pensó que se trataba de Billy. Fue una sorpresa que le dejó en shock durante un tiempo, pero que cuando lo pensó, le pareció que tenía mucho sentido. Que no se lo haya contado le hace pensar que es algo importante. No le ha dicho a Debbie que lo sabe pero da por hecho que ambos saben las mismas cosas, como si compartiesen el conocimiento exclusivo de los abandonados en Everington.

Por ejemplo, nunca le ha contado a Debbie lo que pasó entre él y Billie el día del funeral y sin embargo Debbie contestó, casi sin mirarle:

—Lleváis toda la vida igual. No sé por qué te empeñas en pensar que fue cosa de una vez, Michael.

Michael no supo qué responder.

El hermano de Andrew vive en Tottenham. En el Londres removido por el malestar social y el racismo es una de las zonas más peligrosas, de las que más salen en las noticias de por la noche, pero cuando llegan Michael ve las luces de los bares y oye el sonido de la música, y no ve ningún coche ardiendo.

—Todavía —apunta Andrew.

Resulta que el hermano de Andrew comparte una casa de tres habitaciones con otras cinco personas, tres de ellas una familia de Pakistán que conviven en el mismo cuarto. Cuando les abre la puerta, John es igual a como lo recordaba: alto, da miedo. Lo que no recordaba, quizás porque no lo había pensado entonces, es que era así de guapo. Es como si tuviese los mismos rasgos de Andrew, la misma piel y el mismo pelo, pero todo colocado de la manera perfecta. Sonríe con todos los dientes cuando les ve y atrae a Andrew para abrazarle.

—Coño, sí que te has tomado tu puto tiempo.

—No es mi culpa si vives en el culo del mundo, hermano.

Andrew hace las presentaciones obligatorias y John les enseña la casa. La hija de la familia pakistaní les mira desde las escaleras, y cuando Michael la saluda con la mano, ella sale corriendo.

—No hay mucho espacio para vosotros pero podéis dormir en el salón —explica John. El salón tiene un sofá destartalado con un par de mantas hechas una bola. La pintura de las paredes está desconchándose en las esquinas y hay manchas de humedad, una foto de dos gatos en actitud amorosa en mitad de todo. Parte de la obra de John, imagina—. Si Felix os dice cualquier cosa, decid que estáis conmigo. No creo que se enfade mucho.

No explica quién es Felix, y ni Andrew ni Debbie preguntan, así que Michael se calla también. John les informa que se muere de hambre y que

—Una copa tampoco me vendría mal —sonríe. Tiene un colmillo de oro—. Invitáis vosotros, claro.

—Por cierto, mamá me ha dado algo de dinero para ti —dice Andrew, y saca un sobre blanco de su chaqueta que John le arranca de las manos—. Con el mensaje de que te busques "un trabajo de verdad, puto vago", creo que fueron sus palabras exactas.

—¡Ah, la vieja! Que Dios la bendiga —dice, mientras cuenta las libras del interior.

Les lleva a un restaurante pequeño donde sirven comida Caribeña, y John se pasa toda la cena hablándoles de su colección de instantáneas. Está convencido de que las galerías se van a pelear por poder exhibir su innovador concepto, y Michael puede ver cómo Debbie está a punto de dar voz a su escepticismo extremo, pero parece contenerse. Debbie no se contiene nunca, así que supone que o piensa que no merece la pena, o que John le perturba tanto como a él.

A medianoche van a una discoteca en la que les da igual que no tengan carné. Michael no ha estado nunca en una discoteca, y su impresión del sitio es como su impresión de Londres: es grande, llena de gente, con muchas luces y mucho ruido. A pesar de todo Michael está tan cansado que piensa que se va a dormir en cualquier momento, pero los demás se unen a la pista de baile con mucho entusiasmo. Michael se queda apoyado en la barra, con una cerveza en la mano que no ha probado todavía.

—¡Michael! Ven conmigo a bailar, te lo pido por favor —Debbie se acerca después de un rato, con el sudor brillando en el lateral de su cuello. Lleva viajando todo el día pero está tan guapa como siempre bajo las luces rosas y azules y verdes de la discoteca. Tienen que gritar para poder oírse—. Andrew me está espantando a los hombres. Creo que está intentando ligar conmigo. 

Se estremece de forma exagerada.

—En el fondo te cae bien, admítelo.

Debbie se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, a ratos. Pero no quiero tirármelo. Sin embargo hay un morenazo ahí que... —Debbie hace un gesto sugerente con las cejas y Michael se ríe.

Sabe que sería un buen momento para comentar el tema de Tony, pero en lugar de eso se inclina y le besa una mejilla perlada por el sudor.

—Lo siento, te prometo vigilarle desde aquí. Seré más divertido cuando haya dormido un poco.

—Sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar a llegar a nuestros lujosos aposentos en Chez John. 

—No me lo recuerdes.

Debbie le deja para seguir bailando, y en unos minutos es Andrew el que aparece a su lado, como obedeciendo alguna especie de relevo tácito. Michael le da un trago pequeño a su cerveza.

—Tío, no sé. Creo que Debbie me está haciendo la cobra.

—¿Cómo la cobra? 

—Sí, ¡ya sabes! —Andrew ondula su brazo en el aire—. Yo me acerco y ella se aparta.

—Igual deberías dejar de acosarla —sugiere.

—Joder, ¿no le gusto? —dice, alicaído—. Pensaba que le gustaba.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? —Michael sabe que suena incrédulo pero la idea le parece entre hilarante y completamente horrenda.

—No sé, ha venido a Londres conmigo, ¿no? 

—Con nosotros. Yo también he venido.

—Pero tú te mueres por esto —dice y se agarra el paquete—. No me intentes decir que no porque no te voy a creer.

Le mira con una sonrisa y Michael pone los ojos en blanco, porque cuando no hay nada que hacer no hay nada que hacer.

—Sí, me has pillado.

—¡Ja, ves!

Cuando Andrew le deja para seguir su infructuosa danza de seducción, Michael decide que le duele demasiado la cabeza y que está de lejos demasiado cansado. Le hace un gesto a Debbie, y ella asiente y le lanza un beso, para luego seguir bailando con el chico negro que tanto le gustaba. "A quién crees que engañas", piensa, y sonríe para sí.

Una vez fuera respira el aire húmedo de Londres. Son casi las dos pero todavía hay gente por la calle, casi todos borrachos perdidos, algún sintecho buscando cobijo entre los contenedores. No hace tanto frío como en Everington pero la humedad vuelve la temperatura punzante, como cristales rotos que se cuelan bajo su abrigo ligero. Busca un cigarrillo entre los bolsos, se palpa los pantalones, encuentra su cajetilla y luego repite el proceso en busca de un mechero.

—Mierda —musita cuando no lo encuentra.

—¿Quieres fuego? 

John aparece de entre las sombras y Michael piensa, algo resignado, "tres de tres".

—Sí, gracias. Me he olvidado el mío.

John le enciende el cigarro en los labios y en la oscuridad, iluminado sólo por la llama, su piel oscura parece estar hecha de caramelo. Tiene restos de barba alrededor de los labios gruesos y sus ojos negros parecen peligrosos como el fuego. John se separa un poco para estudiarle con su propio cigarro en la boca.

—Eres marica, ¿no? —pregunta, de repente. Michael siente que le bota el corazón y John debe de ver algo en su expresión porque se ríe—. Me lo ha dicho Andy. Tranquilo, eh, que me da igual. Conozco a muchos maricas.

—Más que yo, seguro —murmura Michael. Andrew se ríe de nuevo y ambos se apoyan contra la pared de ladrillo. El gorila en la puerta les estudia con aire desconfiado.

—Seguramente —pega una calada a su cigarrillo—. Nosotros éramos la única familia Afro-Caribeña de Everington, sabes. Sé lo que es ser la oveja negra, literal, del pueblo.

Michael mira cómo expulsa el humo y piensa que tiene razón. No que la suya sea una familia de maricas, pero supone que entre su padre y él ya conforman un porcentaje significativo.

—Era una puta mierda, imagino que igual para ti —sigue John—. Aquí la policía nos da de palos y nos mata, pero somos una comunidad. No estamos solos.

—Ya —Michael siente los dedos fríos alrededor de su cigarrillo. John sigue hablando, como si no esperase respuesta. Michael sospecha que le gusta oírse hablar.

—Por mi parte, he aprendido a canalizar toda esa rabia en mi arte. He aprendido a ver más allá de toda esta mierda. He transcendido, ¿sabes? Soy una versión sublimada de mí mismo a estas alturas.

Repite "¿sabes?" y Michael desde luego no sabe, pero asiente.

—Por ejemplo. Mi colección de fotografía. Se llama "Exhibicionismo". Son gatos follando, pero nosotros somos eso, animales, follando, dejando que nos follen, mientras gente más grande nos expone para mirarnos. Es todo igual. Y nosotros nos dejamos, y además nos gusta —sigue fumando de su cigarrillo y le mira de reojo. Luego sonríe—. No que espere que lo entiendas, claro. A no ser que seas artista y no me lo hayas dicho.

—Qué va.

—Ya me parecía —dice, y Michael supone que es un insulto pero la verdad, le da igual. Mira hacia el cielo entre los edificios y es opaco, impenetrable. John se gira sobre la pared para poder mirarle, apoya el hombro contra el ladrillo—. Mira, te digo una cosa, yo no soy marica, pero si quieres puedes chupármela.

Michael se atraganta con el humo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—A veces le dejo a algunos maricas que me la chupen —dice como si nada—. Y tu tienes cara de que te gusta chupar.

Le sonríe, y dice "esa boquita", le toca el labio inferior con el pulgar durante un par de segundos. Michael le mira fijamente, paralizado, y siente cómo se le empieza a congelar el sudor en las palmas de las manos. 

—Incluso te follaría. 

—Ah...

—Tienes culo de chica —ofrece, como explicación.

Durante un instante fugaz Michael se imagina cómo sería. Siente el tacto fantasma del pulgar de John en el labio, y se imagina cómo sería, si fuese otra cosa, no un dedo. Suave y caliente, más oscura que el resto de su cuerpo. Pesada sobre la lengua. Y John le miraría desde arriba, como si... ¿como si, qué? Como si fuese mejor que él, supone, como en ese preciso instante. Como si su concepto de comunidad no se extendiese todas las personas diferentes, sólo a las personas que son diferentes, pero como él. Desde luego no le miraría como si fuese alguien digno de adoración, no como...

—No —dice, y se alegra de que le suene tan firme la voz—. Gracias.

John levanta las cejas, como si la negativa le cogiese por sorpresa.

—Ah, bueno, allá tú —dice y su sonrisa parece un poco molesta—. Sería el polvo de tu vida.

—Ya, sí, no lo dudo —Michael deja caer el cigarrillo, que silba cuando entra en contacto con la humedad del suelo—. Pero tengo cosas que hacer esta noche. Dile a Debbie que la veo en tu casa, ¿vale?

Se gira para irse, pero en el último segundo se da la vuelta de nuevo y pregunta:

—Oye, ¿sabes dónde hay una cabina?

La cabina es azul, y a Michael le molesta que no sea roja, por irracional que sea el sentimiento. No le parece buena señal. Coge el auricular y estudia las teclas durante un minuto entero, con el corazón en la garganta. Mira la condensación de en el cristal de la cabina y coge aire. Finalmente, se atreve a marcar.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién coño llama a estas horas?

La voz está ronca, como si se acabase de despertar. Pero Michael sabe cómo es la voz de Billy, incluso ronca, incluso después de despertarse, incluso dentro de su oreja. No es Billy.

—¿Hola? —insiste la voz.

Michael siente que le galopa el corazón, nota la respiración pesada. Se pregunta si es posible que se haya equivocado de número, pero el chico al otro lado de la línea se ríe.

—¿No serás la admiradora secreta de Elliot? 

Michael traga saliva y el chico debe de tomárselo como una afirmación, porque continúa:

—Porque ya puedes olvidarte de él, guapa —dice, y hace caer su voz—. Elliot es _mío_.

Dice eso, y Michael siente que se le retuerce el estómago. Le tiemblan las manos pero cuelga a toda prisa, y en los segundos previos a que el auricular entre en contacto con el interruptor oye la voz de Billy, lejana, atrapada dentro del plástico.

—¿Fahrenheit? —suena medio dormido—. ¿Con quién habl...

No oye nada más.

No se da tiempo del todo a recuperarse. Busca dentro de su cartera. Tiene el papel ahí, lo sabe, lo guardó cuando llegó en el correo, antes de que su madre pudiese verlo. Lo desdobla con dedos torpes, el corazón a mil por hora. Después de intercambiar un par de frases, Michael dice:

—¿Dónde estás? Dime cómo llegar.

—No, no, dime dónde estás tú. Iré en coche. Es más fácil.

Michael espera en un kebab 24 horas. Las luces sobre su cabeza son fluorescentes y azuladas, y sabe que le harán parecer pálido, fantasmal. Le pide un café al hombre tras el mostrador, que le mira extrañado pero se lo sirve de todas formas. Michael observa el interior nebuloso de su taza de papel hasta que oye las campanillas sobre la puerta.

Cuando levanta la cabeza durante un segundo piensa que no es él. O más bien, que no puede ser él. Tiene el pelo rubio y cae en bucles hasta los hombros. Lleva un vestido rojo, tacones rojos, los ojos perfilados de azul y las cejas dibujadas en un arco dramático. El hombre detrás del mostrador le mira con cara de asombro.

Cuando le ve, exclama:

—¡Mike! 

Michael se levanta y se deja abrazar, y nota que su perfume se parece peligrosamente al de su madre.

—Hola, papá —dice, aturdido.

Su padre pide unas patatas con salsas y las come con dos dedos, delicadamente, porque, como le informa:

—Me he hecho la manicura esta mañana, no quiero que se me eche a perder.

Tiene uñas tan rojas como su vestido, largas y perfectas.

—Adoro ese color, por cierto —dice, con media sonrisa. Michael se mira las manos alrededor de su taza. Las lleva pintadas de un coral muy bonito esa noche, pero en ese momento desearía no llevar nada

—Um, gracias...

Su padre le mira con una sonrisa nerviosa y expectante. Michael no sabe qué esperaba. Ver a su padre así es... No sabe cómo encajarlo. La carta llegó hace dos semanas. Era larga y lacrimógena, llena de excusas. En ella les contaba que por fin se había encontrado a sí mismo, que ahora tenía un show en Londres, "Bombones en Tacones". Cerraba la carta con un número de teléfono. Michael se la guardó en la cartera y no le dijo nada a nadie. 

—Mike —dice finalmente—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que me llamases. Tengo que confesarte que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo hicieses.

—Um, ya —Michael sorbe su café—. Perdona si te desperté.

Su padre agita una mano en el aire y le tintinean las pulseras en la mano.

—Que va, cariño, acababa de llegar a casa. La vida de una Drag Queen no perdona —dice, y Michael casi no puede reconocer a su padre en esa persona que se sienta frente a él. Él debe de notarle algo, porque se sonroja bajo su maquillaje. Baja la mirada y murmura con una voz más profunda—: Sé que no debe ser fácil verme así...

—No, me da igual —Y es verdad. No le reconoce, pero le da igual. Lleva odiando tantos años a su padre que verle así, reinventado en otra persona, no le provoca odio. El sentimiento ni siquiera llega al desprecio—. Me gusta tu vestido.

Su padre le sonríe y empieza a parlotear sobre su pelo, sobre su show, sobre las otras chicas, especialmente una que se llama Equinox.

—Es mi compañera de piso, la adoro.

Michael no sabe si cuando Equinox se quita el vestido es otra persona, como quizás el novio de su padre, pero no pregunta. Su padre habla animadamente de su nueva vida y Michael lo escucha todo, asiente de vez en cuando, nota cómo se le enfría el café entre las manos.

—Ah, pero en fin, ya basta de hablar de mí, no sé cómo me dejas —le dedica una sonrisa almibarada que Michael nunca ha visto en la boca de su padre. Su otro padre. El padre de su memoria—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo estáis vosotros?

Michael le cuenta que contra todo pronóstico ha aprobado todas las asignaturas que le quedaban y que parece que va a pasar al curso siguiente. Le dice que está trabajando en la gasolinera y que le han ascendido a manager. Le cuenta también sobre Kelly, sobre su vida en Newcastle, que ha terminado su carrera y que pronto empezará a planear la boda con James, está seguro.

—Jesús —susurra su padre, y se limpia la comisura del ojo con una servilleta—. Cómo crecéis, no me lo puedo creer.

Michael se encoge de hombros y mira hacia la mesa. Hay una pausa entre ellos.

—Y... ¿tu madre? ¿cómo está ella?

—Bien —responde, cortante y demasiado rápido. No piensa contarle nada a su padre sobre su madre. No se lo merece y sería una traición demasiado profunda, mucho peor que quedar con él en un antro en mitad de la noche. 

Hablan un rato más, hasta que empieza a hacerse demasiado tarde. Su padre le pregunta si necesita un lugar en el que quedarse, la invitación clara en su voz. Michael piensa en John y piensa en Equinox. Niega con la cabeza.

—No, estoy aquí con unos amigos.

—Vale, te llevo.

Tiene un Chevrolet rosa palo que huele a nuevo, con asientos de cuero firme. Michael le dice cómo llegar a casa de John y consigue guiarle más o menos bien por las calles desconocidas de Tottenham. Su padre aparca frente a la puerta y suspira. Le mira en la penumbra de su coche.

—Mike. De verdad, no sé cómo expresar lo mucho que me alegro de verte —Parece al borde de las lágrimas otra vez y Michael mira la puerta, intenta no mirarle a él.

—Sí, ha estado bien —murmura. Su padre le sujeta de una mano, sobrecogido.

—Dime, Mike, ¿tú... ¿Cómo está tu amigo Billy? —pregunta, y es tan transparente lo que está preguntando en realidad que Michael tiene que luchar por no apartar la mano de un tirón.

—Su familia se mudó a Wakefield hace medio año. Él sigue viviendo aquí en Londres —dice—. Pero hace tiempo que no hablamos, sabes, tengo otros amigos ahora.

Cree que consigue sonar más o menos liviano a pesar de que tiene un peso en el pecho. Su padre suelta un "oh" compasivo.

—Es lo mejor para ti, ese chico no... No te podría haber dado lo que tú querías, Mike —dice, y Michael tiene que contenerse para no gritarle que se meta sus consejos paternales por donde más le guste. Su padre le aprieta la mano una vez más—. Siempre hemos sido tan parecidos.

A Michael le sorprende tanto eso que se gira para mirarle de lleno.

—Si hasta tienes mis ojos —dice—. Siempre nos hemos entendido, tú y yo, ¿verdad?

Michael le mira, incrédulo. Se pregunta si su padre habrá olvidado su vida anterior al adoptar su nueva vida, o si de verdad se habrá engañado hasta tal punto que pueda mirar a Michael y pensar que alguna vez se han entendido lo más mínimo, o que se parecen, que tienen algo en común, más allá de lo más superficial.

—Claro, papá —dice, cuando se repone.

Su padre le da besos y abrazos durante un rato más y al final se despide de él entre lágrimas. Quiere que le prometa que le visitará alguna vez más, pero Michael se ha cansado de prometer esas cosas así que no responde, y le da un beso en su mejilla pintada, esa que huele como el perfume de su madre.

—¡Diles a tu hermana y a tu madre que las quiero!

Le dice desde la ventanilla de su coche, y agita una mano de uñas rojas antes de desaparecer en la noche londinense. Michael se queda mirando ese punto de oscuridad indistinta durante varios minutos. Piensa en su padre, que ya no es su padre sino una persona completamente diferente, que desaparece en Chevrolets rosas, adora cosas y le llama "cariño". Piensa en Billy, que tiene alguien más que insiste que es suyo. Piensa en sí mismo cuando esa idea se le hace demasiado dolorosa. Antes de entrar en la casa le dedica a un pensamiento más a todas las cosas cambiantes, pero especialmente a las inmutables: a esas pocas que, para bien o para mal, no van a cambiar nunca.


	5. Capítulo 4

Esa noche se lleva él la ambulancia a casa. Su madre le mira aparcar desde la puerta con los brazos en jarras y no parece contenta.

—No me gusta nada cuando traes ese trasto aquí —le dice, una mano en su brazo mientras entra por la puerta. En el trayecto entre la ambulancia y su casa la lluvia fina le ha mojado los hombros del uniforme y el pelo corto, y su madre le sacude el agua con la boca fruncida—. No entiendo por qué te hacen traértelo.

—Creemos que tiene un problema con la dirección. Tengo que llevarla al taller este fin de semana —Su madre parece a punto de protestar, así que añade—. Me ofrecí yo, mamá.

—¡Los vecinos van a pensar que ha pasado algo cuando vean la ambulancia ahí!

—Los vecinos saben a qué me dedico.

—Hm.

Su madre le guía hasta la cocina y le hace sentarse a la mesa. No le pregunta si tiene hambre antes de empezar a servirle estofado. Michael protestaría pero sabe que no valdría de nada, así que se calla.

—Sólo digo que creo que te explotan en esa clinicucha.

Michael se mete una cucharada en la boca. Está demasiado caliente y se quema la lengua.

—¡Ten cuidado! No seas ansioso comiendo —dice su madre, que se sienta frente a él. Michael supone que ella ya habrá cenado hace tiempo. Esa semana tiene turnos que acaban a las once si no hay emergencias. Mucho más tarde si las hay—. Me gustaría que trabajases en otra cosa.

—Mamá —dice Michael, con un suspiro. Han tenido esta discusión un número incontable de veces. A estas alturas se siente como si estuviesen dándole vueltas a los mismos argumentos una y otra vez—. Cuando sea paramédico será mejor. Sólo me quedan unos meses para que pueda sacarme el título.

—Ya, pero no es que la cosa vaya a cambiar tanto, tendrás que seguir rescatando borrachos de las calles. 

Dice, y le da un trago nervioso a su vaso de agua. Michael sabe que si su madre siente tanta aversión por la idea de que sea técnico de ambulancia es porque todavía piensa en sí misma como en uno de esos borrachos de los que Michael tiene que hacerse cargo, a pesar de que lleva más de siete años sobria. Michael suspira, y le sujeta la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Tranquila, ¿vale? Me gusta mi trabajo. Me gusta pensar que estoy ayudando.

—Oh, cariño, ya lo sé, claro que ayudas —dice su madre, que le sujeta la mano y le besa los nudillos, murmura "claro que sí". Se sorbe la nariz y se agita un poco, como sacudiéndose un pensamiento de encima—. ¿Vas a quedar con los chicos esta noche?

—Justin quiere que vaya al bar.

—Ah, claro. Deberías ir. 

—¿No preferirías que me quedase contigo? 

Su madre le sonríe.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer con una vieja como yo en un viernes como éste?

—Podríamos salir a bailar, buscarte un hombre —Michael levanta las cejas, sugerente.

—Por favor —dice su madre y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? Eres joven, mamá, si quisieras podrías estar con alguien. Para amistad o lo que surja, ya sabes.

—No tengo ganas de bailar, ni de nada, con un hombre —dice, y le da una palmadita en la mano—. Ni siquiera contigo y eso que eres de lejos mi hombre favorito.

Michael niega un poco con la cabeza pero sonríe.

—No dejes que Justin te oiga diciendo que no es tu favorito. Insiste en que eres la única mujer con la que se casaría, por encima de Madonna y todo.

—Ah, yo también le quiero mucho. Pero tú llegaste primero. Tienes preferencia por antigüedad —dice—. ¿Y tú?

Michael se está acabando su estofado cuando responde "yo qué", con la boca llena. 

—Compórtate, Mikey —le regaña como si tuviese seis en vez de veintiséis. Luego apoya la cabeza en una mano y le mira—. ¿Tú quieres a Justin?

—Claro que le quiero.

Claro que sí, es su mejor amigo. Justin se mudó a Everington hace años, no sabe cuántos, siete u ocho, y convirtió el pub de la esquina en un bar gay. Bueno, quizás no sea un bar gay, no del todo. Pero desde luego lo más parecido a un bar gay que Everington ha visto en todos sus siglos de existencia. Por el día hace las veces de un pub normal pero por la noche tiene fiestas temáticas, algún espectáculo de Drag de vez en cuando. La gente del pueblo nunca ha terminado de verlo como algo normal, pero a estas alturas a veces se acercan si la fiesta parece lo suficientemente animada. 

—No, Mikey, digo que si le _quieres_.

—Ah —Michael mira a su plato. Cuando Justin llegó a Everington parecía que pasaría algo entre ellos, pero se dieron cuenta pronto de que ninguno de ellos quería eso—. No, mamá. Tiene un novio nuevo.

En realidad tiene un novio nuevo cada dos días. Michael no sabe de dónde los saca.

—¿Y tú no tienes a nadie? 

A Michael se le calienta un poco la cara. Su madre ha hecho un claro esfuerzo en los últimos años para hacerle sentir que le entiende y acepta. Michael cree que lo que intenta evitar es que tenga que ir escondiendo todo lo que es en un armario, hasta que no quepa nada más, como le pasó a su padre. La idea de que lo compare a su padre, incluso sólo en su cabeza, le repele poderosamente, pero siempre que piensa en las cosas que hace su madre por él le sobrecoge una ráfaga de afecto imparable.

—No es que quiera meterme en tu vida —aclara cuando Michael no contesta—. Sé que eres un adulto y puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero me preocupa que no tengas a nadie. Con lo guapo que eres —dice, y Michael se ríe—. Y no lo digo porque sea tu madre. No puede ser que no tengas un montón de pretendientes.

Michael esquiva la pregunta, "si encuentro a alguien, te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo". Después de ponerse ropa normal y antes de ir hacia el bar su madre le recuerda que Kelly les ha invitado a comer el domingo en su nueva casa. A Billy todavía le sorprende a veces que ella y James hayan vuelto a Everington después de tantos años. Aunque también es verdad que han subido de nivel físico y metafórico y se han asentado en Everington Alto. A veces piensa en ellos y recuerda a Andrew y a su "ya volverán", que ha resultado ser una predicción muy acertada.

La lluvia no cae esa noche. Se mantiene entre la niebla y la precipitación, prendida del aire, y cuando camina las gotas redondas le acarician las mejillas. De camino al bar se da cuenta de que el cartel de SE VENDE ya no está en la antigua casa de los Elliot. Por supuesto, ha sido la casa de muchos otros apellidos en la última década pero siempre por poco tiempo, no el suficiente para que un pueblo de memorias largas como Everington cambie la forma de referirse a ella. Se pregunta sin mucho interés quién será el nuevo dueño.

El bar se llama "La Dama del Lago", y Justin insiste en que lo de la dama va por él y que no es ninguna referencia artúrica. Lo del lago no se lo ha explicado todavía. Está justo junto al gimnasio en el que la señorita Wilkinson enseñaba ballet hasta que se volvió a casar. Se mudó a Leeds con su nuevo marido, donde abrieron una academia de danza más grande. Debbie le cuenta que le va bien cuando viene de visita, cosa que hace a menudo y a menudo sin Tony. De la relación entre Debbie y Tony Michael sabe que han roto unas diez veces en los últimos diez años, pero siempre acaban volviendo, como si no supiesen vivir juntos pero tampoco el uno sin el otro. 

—¡Mikeyyyy! —Una voz aguda le saca de sus pensamientos. Michael se gira para ver a Ed, el novio de Justin, corriendo hacia él. Es un chico muy joven, muy rubio, muy guapo. Le da un beso rápido en la mejilla—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

Michael repasa la trayectoria de sus pensamientos y se encoge un poco de un hombro.

—Algo así —Ed le mira y Michael hace un gesto con la cabeza—. ¿Entramos? Justin debe estar aburridísimo si ninguno de nosotros estamos ahí.

Justin, efectivamente, está apoyado contra la barra con una expresión de desidia vital. Hay dos grupos de personas en el bar, pero son de los callados. O aburridos, que diría Justin, para luego articular "he-te-ro" con los labios. Cuando les ve se apresura a servirles sus bebidas favoritas (caipirinha para Ed, una cerveza, muy macho, para Michael) y se sienta con ellos en una mesa. Una mujer se acerca a la barra para pedir algo y Justin le hace un gesto con la mano.

—Espérate un ratito, reina, ¿quieres?

La mujer parece molesta pero no dice nada.

—Vosotros —les señala con un dedo acusador—. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? No estaríais haciendo algo sin mí —pregunta con un puchero. En cualquier otro hombre de su tamaño el gesto parecería absurdo.

—Qué va —dice Ed, y salta sobre su regazo. Le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello y le besa la comisura de un labio. Justin le coloca una mano enorme y obvia en el culo—. Es que me estaba poniendo guapo.

—Tú siempre estás guapo.

—Evidentemente —dice Ed como quien dice que el cielo es azul. Pega un sorbo delicado de su caipirinha—. Pero eso es porque me lo trabajo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Michael? Con el rato que has tardado pensaba que ibas a venir con tus mejores galas —dice Justin. Michael se mira su camiseta negra y sus vaqueros, también negros. A veces se siente con ganas de hacer un esfuerzo y se pone algo más arriesgado: una falda, un poco de sombra, esas cosas. Normalmente sólo cuando salen por otra ciudad, pero no es que no lo haya hecho nunca en Everington.

—Nah. Es que estaba revisitando uno de nuestros grandes éxitos con mi madre: Por Qué Mikey No Trabaja en Algo Mejor. Seguido del también respetable: Por Qué Mikey No Tiene Novio.

Justin se ríe y Michael esconde su sonrisa en el morro de su botellín. Ed frunce sus cejas delicadas.

—Es verdad, yo también me lo pregunto.

—Aunque nadie me crea de verdad que me gusta mi trabajo.

—No, ya —Ed agita una mano pálida en el aire—. Digo que por qué no tienes novio. O algo. Nunca te he visto con nadie —Michael se aclara la garganta pero Ed se golpea el labio inferior con la pajita rosa de su caiprinha, pensativo—. Ni siquiera miraste a ese chico tan guapo el otro día, ese que quería irse contigo. ¿Estás seguro de que eres gay?

Michael suelta una carcajada y asiente, "sí, sí, bastante."

—No, sabes lo que pasa —Justin da un último apretón a Ed antes de dejar que se deslice desde su regazo hasta una silla—. Lo que pasa es que Mikey vive en un cuento de hadas.

—¿Cómo?

Justin se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar con voz profunda:

—Verás. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había un único chico marica en un pueblo de rudos mineros —Michael pone los ojos en blanco. Ed apunta que está seguro de que "ese es el argumento de una película porno que alquilé el otro día" y Justin dice que "shhh"—. Tuvo una infancia difícil porque le gustaban los vestiditos, pero especialmente porque le gustaba su mejor amigo. Al final su mejor amigo acabó yéndose a Londres porque, a pesar de que era hetero o lo que sea, su sueño era bailar ballet. Desde entonces nuestro chico vive atormentado porque no puede olvidar los besos que se daban en su casa del árbol y se dedica a romper corazones de otros chicos con su fría indiferencia.

Michael resopla una risa.

—Nunca tuvimos una casa en ningún árbol.

—Se llama licencia poética, Caffrey, no coartes mi libertad creativa.

—¿Entonces lo demás es verdad? No me puedo creer que nunca me hayáis contado esta historia —dice Ed, mientras se inclina sobre la mesa—. ¿Estás enamorado de un amigo de la infancia?

—Sé que no lleváis mucho tiempo juntos, así que un consejo: créete dos palabras de cada diez que te diga Justin.

De esa manera Michael consigue desviar la conversación. Justin considera que es una afrenta a su honor, que "cinco, cinco de cada diez, por lo menos" y Ed protesta "¡qué quieres decir con eso, eso tampoco es mucho!". Michael se reclina sobre su silla y les mira mientras discuten sin ardor, más en broma que en serio. Se bebe su cerveza y piensa que Justin mira a Ed de una manera particular. Es posible que duren más de lo habitual.

—¡Michael! —Justin deja de discutir con Ed. Está mirando algo sobre su hombro—. ¿Cómo no me has dicho que tu hermana iba a venir?

—¿Mmm? —Michael se gira—. Yo no...

Mira hacia la puerta, y entre el humo de los fumadores aparece la figura rotunda de Kelly. Está tan embarazada que se mueve como si flotase en ese ambiente cargado. Le está buscando entre la gente con una mueca de concentración. Michael se levanta de golpe porque si su hermana ha venido hasta ese bar casi a medianoche es porque ha tenido que pasar algo. Se le para un poco el corazón. Su madre...

Kelly le ve y exclama "¡Mikey!" mientras se acerca, y tiene una expresión extraña, no preocupada, no exactamente.

—¿Kelly? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, al mismo tiempo que Kelly dice "no te vas a creer a quién me acabo de encontrar".

—Hola.

Michael no le había visto. Y no sabe cómo es posible, la verdad, porque sobresale por encima del moño rápido de Kelly. Tiene el mismo pelo casi rubio, las mismas pecas en el puente de la nariz, las mismas orejas inconfundibles. Se miran fijamente, y Kelly no para de hablar entre ellos:

—Billy acaba de pinchar cerca de Everington Alto y me lo he encontrado ahí, en la calle cuando salí a sacar la basura. ¡Billy Elliot! No me lo podía creer cuando le vi —habla demasiado rápido—. Me ha contado que ha comprado su antigua casa, lo cual, sí, en fin, yo también me sorprendí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Su antigua casaa! Luego me comentó que le gustaría verte y yo supuse que estarías con los chicos, aquí así que le he traído en coche. Y aquí estamos —dice, coge aire—: Lo que es la vida, ¿eh?

—Sí, eh... —Michael se repone después de unos instantes de silencio. Intenta que la sonrisa le salga firme—. Billy. Es, bueno. Qué sorpresa.

Billy le está mirando con intensidad azul y Michael se siente dieciséis. Le sonríe, y Michael se siente más bien quince.

—Dios, Michael —dice, y le pone una mano en su hombro, le mira de arriba abajo—. Me alegro de verte. 

Michael le toca el hombro también y asiente, dice "y yo a ti, Billy", aunque siente que el corazón ha tomado residencia permanente en la base de su garganta. 

—Espera, que te presento —se gira para mirar a Ed y Justin, y ve que están observando la escena con ojos muy atentos—. Billy, estos son mis amigos: Justin, Ed. Ed y Justin, Billy... vivía aquí hace años.

Se siente idiota al instante.

—Encantado —dice Ed y le dedica un pestañeo seductor. 

—¿Billy? —Justin parece pensativo. Después abre mucho los ojos y mira a Michael—. Oh, _Billy_.

—Sí, um —Michael siente que le sudan las manos— Billy, no sé si quieres tomar algo con nosotros o... —deja caer la frase, y espera de verdad que decline, pero por supuesto responde:

—Me encantaría.

Se sientan alrededor de la mesa, los cinco, y Michael se gira hacia Kelly. Se siente un poco frenético, algo fuera de control.

—Kelly, ¿no crees que deberías volver a casa? Aquí hay humo.

—Ya sé que hay humo —responde con el ceño fruncido—. Llevo una niña dentro, Mikey no es que _sea_ una niña —luego sonríe en dirección a Billy—. Mikey a veces se pasa de protector. Sólo quería hablar un rato más con Billy, hace tanto que no nos vemos. 

—Sí —Billy parece algo acalorado en el ambiente espeso del bar. Lleva un suéter de lana trenzado, grueso y verde—. Sí, como, no sé. ¿Once años? O más.

—Yo creo que más. Creo que James y yo estábamos en Newcastle ya cuando os mudásteis. ¿Qué tal está tu padre? ¡Y Tony! 

—Están bien, en Wakefield. Mi padre se ha jubilado ya y Tony sigue en la fábrica. Tiene, un, algo, no sé, con Debbie todavía —dice, y le lanza una mirada fugaz a Michael, que mira su cerveza vacía.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Debbie y tú hermano, ¡juntos! Qué cosas. Tony iba a mi clase, ¿te acuerdas?

Kelly empieza a contarle cosas sobre su embarazo, su trabajo, su nueva casa en Everington. Michael mira a Ed y a Justin, que le están mirando a él con expresiones expectantes. Carraspea.

—Justin, necesito otra cerveza.

—Claro que necesitas otra cerveza —Parece querer sonreír. Le toca el brazo a Billy, despacio, y pregunta—: ¿A ti te pongo algo?

Michael frunce el ceño.

—Sí, una pinta, por favor.

—Hecho.

—Qué gracia, ¿no? Que te mudes a Everington justo cuando me mudo yo también —sigue Kelly.

—En realidad no me estoy mudando —Billy coge la pinta que le tiende Justin con un "gracias". Justin se va detrás de la barra a hacer de camarero un rato—. No es, um. No puedo mientras siga con la compañía. Viajamos demasiado.

—¿Qué compañía? —pregunta Ed. La música en el bar es suave. Suena una canción de George Michael de hace algunos años.

—Trabajo en el Royal Ballet.

Ed y Kelly cogen aire rápidamente, por razones diferentes. Ed le da una patada a Michael por debajo de la mesa que Michael ignora y Kelly exclama"¡no puede ser!".

—¿Estás en el Royal Ballet? —pregunta Kelly. Se gira hacia Michael—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí —Da un trago de su nueva cerveza.

—Llevo años insistiendo a Michael para que venga a verme —dice Billy, y a Michael le repiquetea el corazón—. Pero ha pasado de mí.

—¡Mikey! —dicen Ed y Kelly al unísono. Justin se vuelve a sentar entre ellos y pregunta "¿qué me he perdido?" y Ed le da un par de palmaditas en la pierna.

—Tenía que trabajar, lo siento —dice Michael.

Billy agita una mano en el aire, como restándole importancia.

—La verdad es que hasta ahora sólo he tenido papeles pequeños, tampoco merecía la pena. Pero ahora estamos haciendo El Lago de Los Cisnes, y um, soy el Príncipe Siegfried —dice, y ante la mirada de incomprensión de la mesa, aclara—: El protagonista masculino.

Kelly, Ed y Justin hacen sonidos de admiración y Michael se agarra más fuerte al cuello de su cerveza.

—Vaya, Billy, Dios, felicidades —dice Michael. Billy tiene ojos azules y penetrantes, le dejan clavado al sitio. Incluso en ese momento, en el que Billy se encoge un poco de hombros y parece avergonzado.

—La verdad, quería verte en persona para decírtelo. Supuse que si venía aquí a pedírtelo no podrías ignorarme más —dice, y sonríe un poco, como si estuviese hablando en broma. 

Justin asegura que Michael irá a verle. Que, de hecho, él mismo irá con Michael a verle, "para evitar que se pierda, y tal". Kelly se queja porque para entonces tendrá que dar a luz y Ed lamenta no poder dejar su tienda desatendida más de un día. La conversación pronto se desvía y Michael puede ver cómo Justin y Ed parecen quedar prendados de Billy, lo cual no le sorprende. Se ha arremangado el suéter hasta los codos y tiene antebrazos fuertes y masculinos. Eso contrasta con el resto, con la línea traviesa de su boca, las mejillas encendidas con ese rubor infantil que tan bien recuerda, que le hace parecer joven de una manera casi irresistible. Billy conserva tantas cosas de ese niño al que todo el mundo quería que no es raro que la gente le siga queriendo, incluso aunque sólo conozcan a la versión adulta.

Kelly se pone en pie con dificultad y anuncia que tiene que irse.

—James va a pensar que me he fugado con Billy.

Michael se ofrece a acompañarla, porque debería irse también, y Billy asegura que él está muy cansado, que lleva conduciendo todo el día. Justin les mira, acusador:

—Sois unos traidores, todavía me quedan dos horas para poder cerrar.

—Yo me quedo contigo —dice Ed, que parece medio borracho ya, mientras le acaricia la cabeza calva a Justin como si fuese un gatito.

—Aw —Justin le da un beso y se despiden todos entre promesas de volver a verse.

Cuando van a salir por la puerta Michael oye a Ed exclamar "No me lo puedo creer, ¡Era el bailarín! ¡El chico hetero de Michael!" y Michael siente que se le concentra toda la sangre en las mejillas.

En el exterior la niebla parece haberse solidificado en el aire y ahora los copos ligeros se derriten contra su ropa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve hasta Everington Alto otra vez? Podríamos intentar cambiar la rueda —pregunta Kelly con una mano en la puerta de su coche. Se palpa la barriga—. O, bueno, podemos hacer que James te cambie la rueda.

—No te preocupes. Es demasiado tarde. Iré mañana.

—Vale —Kelly sonríe y les da un beso a ambos. "Ha sido genial verte, Billy", le asegura, y les mira como si fuese a preguntarles algo. Pero al final sólo dice—: Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches.

Caminan lado a lado por las calles de Everington. Es un camino conocido. De hecho, Michael conoce tan bien las curvas y los baches que podría hacerlo todo con los ojos cerrados. Es un trayecto que, además, Billy y él han recorrido mil veces, justo así, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones y mirando más al suelo que el uno al otro. Michael se siente transportado al pasado pero mantiene la conciencia de estar en el presente, y la superposición de ambos le marea.

—Mañana es Halloween —dice Michael después de dejar el silencio congelarse entre ellos durante un rato. Es treinta de octubre y los adornos naranjas ya brillan en las puertas de algunas casas.

—Se me hace raro.

—¿El qué?

—No sé —Billy se encoge de hombros—. Todo. Pensar que hay niños en Everington y no somos nosotros.

—Hm —Michael asiente. 

—Supongo que es inevitable. Niños que nacen, gente que viene, gente que va, ¿no?

—Supongo.

—Tú no te has ido.

Michael aprieta los labios. Es una observación estúpida, claro que no se ha ido. Recuerda ese momento en el que Billy le dijo que no necesitaba verle para saber dónde estaba. Para un niño invisible que había crecido y se había convertido en un adolescente que se creía sin importancia, eso le había parecido la declaración más romántica posible. Pero años después la idea pesa con un significado más literal e incómodo.

—Me caen bien tus amigos —dice Billy cuando Michael no contesta.

Michael pestañea cuando un copo se le prende de un párpado y dice "Son un poco especiales".

—Son simpáticos —Michael puede ver cómo se lame los labios—. ¿Son pareja?

—Sí, llevan juntos un mes o así. 

—Y tú, ah, ¿estás con alguien?

Michael niega con la cabeza y le duele lo injusto de la pregunta, o quizás lo que le duela sea la respuesta. Billy parece falto de aire. Michael siente que le sudan las palmas y le gustaría poder tener un cigarrillo que llevarse a la boca, pero dejó de fumar cuando su madre dejó de beber siguiendo un pacto tácito. Tener a Billy cerca le hace pensar que podría volver a caer en todos sus viejos vicios.

—Yo estuve con una chica un tiempo —dice Billy—. No mucho, no salió bien.

Michael va a decir algo neutral como "vaya, lo siento", algo que no deje espacio a la amargura o a la resignación que están tan fuera de lugar, pero Billy sigue hablando.

—Luego estuve con un chico y salió algo mejor —confiesa, demasiado rápido, como si tuviese prisa de ver sus palabras convertidas en vaho frente a su boca.

Michael se gira para mirarle y Billy tiene la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Un poco.

Un poco. Siente que el corazón en su garganta se retuerce.

—No soy hetero —dice Billy con el ceño fruncido, igual que cuando eran pequeños e intentaba convencer a todo el mundo de que quería ser bailarín.

—Recuerdo que también me dijiste una vez que no eras gay —Michael no puede contenerse.

—¿Son esas dos las únicas opciones?

—No, claro.

Michael le da una patada a una piedra del camino. El pulso le está latiendo demasiado rápido, siente que la sangre le cosquillea en los labios. Están frente a la casa de Billy.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado —dice Michael. Siente que se está enfadando por momentos y odia esa sensación. Creía que lo había superado. No del todo, quizás, pero más que esto.

—Mikey —Billy le sujeta del brazo. Le busca los ojos. Parece tan sincero, de esa manera en la que Michael nunca ha visto a nadie más parecer sincero. Como si llevase todas sus buenas intenciones escritas en la mirada—. ¿Por qué no contestaste a ninguna de mis cartas?

Michael toma aire. Nunca ha pensado en ellas como en cartas, al menos no de las que necesitaban respuesta. Venían en sobres blancos, un papel doblado con cuidado, a veces una entrada para una actuación. Pero Michael siempre las leyó como leía las postales de Billy cuando eran niños: con la sensación de que acababan en sus manos por una especie de suerte, como si le hubiesen tocado a él, pero cualquier otro podría haber sido el destinatario. 

—No sabía qué contestarte.

—Mierda, Mikey —Billy mira a su alrededor y parece frustrado—. Cualquier cosa. Algo. Si no hubiese sido porque Debbie me aseguraba que estabas vivo habría pensado que. Qué sé yo.

Michael se muerde el labio.

—Michael, te juro por Dios, no entiendo qué... —Billy extiende los brazos—. A veces me gustaría poder leerte la mente.

—Podría decir lo mismo.

—No me jodas. Te he mandado decenas de cartas estos años y estoy aquí, ¿no? —Michael siente el estómago burbujearle y Billy se pasa una mano por el pelo. Suspira y deja caer los hombros, rendido—: Tengo que volver el lunes a Londres. Ven conmigo a casa. Por favor.

Sabe que tendría que decir que no, que no puede haber nada bueno más allá del umbral de la casa de los Elliot. Michael es amigo íntimo del desamor y lo huele a leguas. Su historia con Billy es larga, y complicada, y él ha intentado dejarla en el pasado donde pertenece, guardada dentro de su caja de metal junto con sus cartas. Qué puede haber de bueno en abrir esa caja y dejar salir a cosas que deberían haber muerto hace años.

Sigue los pasos de Billy y no siente la nieve tocarle la piel, no siente nada, excepto el latido salvaje de su corazón.

Se sorprende un poco cuando entran en la casa y ve que está impoluta. Sabe que han vivido ahí varias personas desde que los Elliot se mudaron pero siempre ha pensado en ella como el espacio abandonado por Billy y su familia. Los muebles son modernos. 

—Mira, los anteriores inquilinos compraron un piano —dice Billy con una expresión algo ausente. Y es verdad, hay un piano en el salón, donde estaba el antiguo piano de Jenny Elliot. Toca una tecla blanca y el sonido retumba por las paredes casi desnudas de la casa.

—Me gustaba más el antiguo.

El comentario parece molestar a Billy, que camina por el salón y se quita el abrigo, a pesar de que hace frío dentro, deja huellas de agua en el parqué. Michael está apoyado contra la puerta. La solidez de la madera le da una falsa sensación de seguridad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Billy? —murmura Michael.

Billy suelta una risa que parece casi vacía, como su casa.

—Ya no estoy seguro —dice, y se pasa una mano por la cara—. ¿Por qué nunca viniste a verme? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Michael elige la pregunta más fácil.

—Te llamé.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace mucho. Estaba en Londres con Debbie y Andrew.

—No recuerdo...

—Lo cogió tu compañero de habitación —dice, y se separa de la puerta. Camina hacia donde está Billy y toca el sillón de cuero con una mano. La lámpara del techo lo ilumina todo con una luz blanca—. Me informó de que, si era tu admiradora secreta, me olvidase de tener nada contigo porque ya estabas pillado.

Billy levanta las cejas.

—Y tú pensaste, ¿qué? ¿Que tenía una novia secreta? ¿O que estaba con _Fahrenheit_? —Billy le está mirando como si no se lo pudiese creer—. ¿El tío que se cambió el nombre por una canción de Queen?

—El tío que te pilló mirándole.

—¡El tío que me pegó una paliza porque le estaba mirando! —Billy parece realmente enfadado, con los labios rojos—. Al que estaba mirando, por cierto, para decidir si lo mío era una cosa con los tíos en general o que sólo me pasaba contigo.

Billy le mira fijamente a los ojos y Michael tiene ganas de apartar la mirada, pero no puede. Se sujeta al cuero mullido del sofá y se siente atrapado entre el mueble y esa mirada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? —pregunta Michael. Se sorprende que le salga la voz.

—Porque pensé que lo sabías —contesta Billy, como si fuese algo obvio—. Y porque me daba miedo decirlo. 

—Te enfrentaste a los once a todo el mundo porque querías bailar ballet, Billy. No creo que valor sea lo que te falta.

Y ese ha sido siempre el razonamiento de Michael. Lo que le dijo a Debbie hace años, cuando ella le acusó de sabotearse su propia felicidad. Billy no podía estar callándose algún sentimiento secreto por algo tan prosaico como el miedo.

—Pero esta vez no me daba miedo lo que otros pensasen de mí —dice, "mierda, que les den a todos"—. Me dabas miedo tú, yo, estar equivocándome y estropear las cosas. Qué sé yo. Era un crío idiota y pensaba que como a mí no me gustaba Fahrenheit, como a casi todos, ni ponerme falda, como a ti, significaba que no podía ser gay —dice, y luego "bisexual, lo que sea"—. Que lo que sentía por ti era algo, otra cosa.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

Michael traga saliva. Billy extiende una mano despacio, como si quisiera darle tiempo a apartarse. Michael no se aparta y Billy le toca la nuca con una palma caliente y seca que le lanza un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Billy se humedece los labios, coge aire por la nariz, fuerte.

—¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti? —pregunta en un suspiro. Y Michael siente algo peligroso en la garganta. No se atreve a hablar. Niega con la cabeza—. No cuándo me enamoré, claro, porque de eso no me acuerdo —dice. Parece que le falta un poco el aire, como si tuviese la misma emoción en el pecho que Michael en la garganta—. Pero me di cuenta aquella vez, en el cementerio, cuando viniste conmigo. Te vi y pensé que no querría estar con nadie más, que por fin podía ponerle nombre a eso que sentía por ti. Ya lo sospechaba, pero estabas a mi lado y pensé "le quiero, eso es". 

—Billy.

—Todavía te quiero, Mikey —susurra. Le aprieta un poco la nuca, como si quisiese obligarle a creerle. Pero no hace falta. Le mira sin una sombra de duda en los ojos. Michael se creería cualquier cosa que le dijese en ese momento—. No creo que pueda parar a estas alturas. 

Michael no puede esperar más, siente que se va a echar a llorar como no le bese, en esa casa que vuelve a ser suya aunque esté llena de las cosas de otros. Le sujeta por la cintura, palpa su suéter de lana y le besa, le prensa contra su cuerpo, cercano, por fin, después de haber estado tan lejos toda una vida. 

Le lame los labios y le saben tan dulces. Billy todavía tiene las pecas en la comisura, pequeñas y casi invisibles en el invierno, pero ahí, presentes. Billy le abre la boca con la lengua y Michael siente que en realidad está abriendo algo más dentro de él, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado dentro de una caja, adormecido pero no muerto.

Billy gime contra sus labios y le presiona contra el sillón, como en un acto reflejo. Le hace sentarse sobre el respaldo y Michael abre las piernas para dejarle espacio, las anuda en la parte baja de su cintura. Se abraza a sus hombros y le besa con la lengua y con los labios y con el cuerpo entero. Siente que está respirando demasiado, demasiado excitado demasiado rápido, pero Billy está jadeando casi al mismo ritmo contra sus labios y la tiene dura en los pantalones, así que qué más da. Se dan besos que llevan diez años esperando, no hay necesidad de ir despacio esta vez. Se frotan como si fuesen adolescentes otra vez, ansiosos por tocarse pero con miedo de separarse un sólo instante para quitarse la ropa, por si un movimiento en falso pudiese romper el equilibrio que han conseguido después de dar tantos tumbos.

Billy se separa y le mira. Tiene los ojos azules y la boca roja, y el corazón de Michael crece, le palpita la erección entre las piernas. Michael tiene el "qué..." en la lengua, pero Billy le besa con la boca abierta, le toca el pecho, su mano baja por su estómago hasta llegar al bulto en sus vaqueros. Lo aprieta y Michael gime.

—No sé si quieres... —dice Billy, se lame el labio inferior y Michael piensa "quiero lamerte ese labio"—. Pero quiero, siempre he. Ah —suspira, se sonroja—. Me gustaría hacértelo. Con la boca.

Billy está repitiendo "si tú quieres", pero Michael ha dejado de escuchar porque lo único que puede oír es su cuerpo entero gritando SÍ. Consigue asentir, susurrárselo contra los labios, y pronto Billy le ha sacado el cinturón con una sola mano y le ha bajado la bragueta, despacio, más porque está nervioso que porque quiera parecer seductor, pero a Michael le parece lo más sexual que ha sentido nunca, los nudillos de Billy rozándole a través de la tela fina de sus bóxers. 

Le araña suave con las uñas cuando le baja la ropa interior, y su erección sale disparada, le impacta contra los dedos. Billy la acaricia, fascinado.

—Está caliente. 

Michael se ríe y siente que le borbotea el pecho.

Billy le sonríe de medio lado y se pone de rodillas frente a él. Michael tiene que agarrarse fuerte al respaldo del sofá porque cree que si no se correrá en la cara de Billy antes de que pueda tocarle. Billy le mira a los ojos y hay algo en esa mirada que Michael ha estado buscando durante años, esa devoción que se gana a fuego, que se construye desde la niñez y se queda ahí para siempre. 

Billy extiende la lengua y le lame un poco, sólo un poco, la cabeza. 

—Ahhh... —gime Michael. Billy le lame un poco más, más abajo, y Michael aprieta el cuero del sofá hasta tal punto que tiene miedo de romperlo.

Billy empieza a darle besos de boca abierta por toda la polla. Besos líquidos, oscuros y que le dejan temblando. Se la llena de saliva y a Michael le late tanto, siente todos los besos de Billy como si tuviese la boca hecha de fuego. Finalmente abre la boca y se la mete, despacio, despacio. Michael aprieta los dientes y tiene que contenerse para no embestir.

El interior de la boca de Billy es suave y blando, y al principio sólo le acaricia así, con la boca, una caricia húmeda, pero luego cierra los labios alrededor de su erección y _succiona_. Michael no sabe pero cree que grita, que dice "joder, Billy" y "así, así, Dios, así". Billy succiona y Michael piensa, delirante, que es como si quisiese llevarse su alma, su corazón, sacarle algo esencial a través de su polla, lo cual es inútil porque hace tiempo que ya es todo suyo.

Le palpa la cara, le toca el pelo, le sujeta la cabeza, suave, para embestir, aún más suave. Billy hace algo con su garganta, una vibración como un murmullo, y Michael ve en multicolor. Billy le toca los testículos y le toca entre las piernas, detrás, sólo un poco pero suficiente para que Michael sienta que se corre.

—Me corro, Billy, me... Me...

—Pues hazlo —dice Billy, y Michael obedece.

Billy todavía se está lamiendo los labios cuando Michael recupera un poco el aliento. Se apoya contra el sofá y le atrae por el cuello, le besa largo y profundo, lame su propio sabor de la superficie de su lengua. Billy gime y Michael le mete las manos en los pantalones. Billy murmura "ya casi estoy", y no miente, porque Michael le toca, siente ese peso familiar y caliente en la palma, mueve la mano un par de veces, firme, y Billy se está corriendo sobre su manga en menos de un minuto. 

—Joder —dice Billy, sin aire, intenta limpiarle la mancha de la ropa—. Perdón.

—Me da igual la chaqueta, Billy —contesta y le sujeta de la cara para que se concentre en lo que importa, para poder besarse los labios, el cuello, las orejas, los párpados, todas esas partes tan conocidas y tan queridas y que sin embargo parecen estar al alcance de la mano por primera vez.

Se besan hasta que les duele la boca, y se separan sólo para mirarse de vez en cuando, como para asegurarse de que esta vez, por fin, están con la persona correcta. Tienen los labios en carne viva cuando se separan y se empujan escaleras arriba, a oscuras, como cuando eran niños. Van a la antigua habitación de Billy y Tony sin hablar, aunque sólo hay dos camas individuales puestas juntas, bajo la ventana. Michael no sabe si van ahí por inercia, porque la idea de hacer nada en la habitación del padre de Billy es perturbadora, o movidos por algo más sentimental, un recuerdo infantil de secretos húmedos bajo las sábanas.

—Es increíble estar aquí otra vez —dice Billy, y mira las paredes a su alrededor. Han cambiado el papel y ahora están pintadas de un beige diáfano que la hace parecer más luminosa. 

—Es increíble que estés aquí.

Michael lo dice mientras Billy se quita los zapatos y salta sobre las camas en diagonal. Se gira y le mira, "ven aquí".

Se quitan la ropa y deshacen las mantas para poder compartir el espacio bajo ellas, como si estuviesen haciendo un fuerte. Billy debe de pensar lo mismo que Michael porque les tapa con las sábanas, y se miran así, en la oscuridad bajo la tela, con la cabeza sobre la misma almohada individual. Michael le toca el contorno de la cara.

—Es increíble de verdad —dice, finalmente, y sabe que se puede oír un temblor en su voz—. No estoy seguro de creérmelo del todo todavía.

Billy le sujeta la mano y le besa la palma.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad. No estaba seguro de que fueses a... bueno —Billy le acaricia el brazo como si no pudiese dejar de tocarle—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Dios, ya lo sé.

—Pensaba que me ibas a decir que era un pringado por seguir enamorado de ti después de pasarme diez años sin verte. Quiero decir, mira lo triste que suena eso. Estaba casi seguro de que habrías encontrado a un, no sé, alguien mejor.

—No hay nadie mejor.

Billy sonríe en la penumbra.

—Ya. Siempre te comparaba con todo el mundo. Y todo el mundo salía perdiendo.

—No, pero te lo digo en serio —Michael se lame los labios—. No hay nadie mejor, lo he sabido siempre, así que no ha habido... nadie.

Billy pestañea un par de veces, su mano se cierra en su hombro cuando pregunta "¿nadie?", algo estrangulado.

—No —Michael siente cómo se sonroja—. Sé que es patético. 

—No es patético, Mikey, Dios —dice, y tira de él para poder besarle. Le acaricia la cara y encaja sus rodillas bajo la sábana. Su respiración suena renqueante cuando se separan—. Me gustaría no haber perdido el tiempo con nadie más. Ojalá hubiese estado contigo cuando estaba con esas otras personas.

—No importa.

—A mí me importaría, pero tú eres mejor que yo —le pasa los dedos por el pelo, murmura "siempre lo he sabido"—. Me atormentaba pensar que estarías con otro y que por eso no contestabas a mis cartas.

Michael casi puede oír los latidos de sus corazones retumbar en esa cama.

—No te contestaba porque tenía miedo de decir algo que te hiciese dejar de escribirme —confiesa, traga saliva—. Me he estado intentando convencer todo este tiempo de que era por otras razones. Pero sabía que mientras no dijese nada seguirías escribiendo, y no quería que parases. Quería seguir siendo esta especie de... de pared para ti, o lo que sea. En la que tu pudieses proyectar todos tus pensamientos sin esperar respuesta. No quería escribirte, o que me vieses y recordases que era una persona de verdad la que recibía tu correspondencia. Era la última conexión que tenía contigo y, um, supongo que no quería perder eso.

—Nunca has sido una pared para mí.

Dice, y el tono parece decir "eres idiota", o incluso, "eres idiota, pero te quiero". Y Michael cree que es justo: se siente idiota. Pero especialmente se siente cobarde. Billy lleva diez años sin recibir respuesta y aun así ha venido a Everington a conseguir lo que quería, igual que fue a Londres a conseguir lo que quería entonces. Supone que si uno de los dos iba a poner su corazón en juego tenía que ser Billy. Y cree que se lo debe así que no se calla lo que se ha callado toda la vida, desde que le miró en la fábrica y se sintió marcado por el amor, por los siglos y Amén:

—Billy, quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seamos... novios, supongo —dice, demasiado rápido. Le toca el lateral del cuello y puede sentir el pulso de Billy repiquetear contra sus dedos. Pat pat pat, acelerado—. Sé que tienes que irte a Londres y que no podemos estar en la misma ciudad, y sé que no hay nada seguro, y que quizás no... Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal. Pero hemos perdido tanto tiempo, quiero estar contigo, me da igual, ¿vale? Me da igual, ahora quiero estar contigo.

Sabe que está hablando sin sentido y que está repitiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez, pero Billy parece entenderle, porque le abraza fuerte y dice, sí, Michael, claro, sí, shhh. Se abrazan sobre esas camas pequeñas, mareados por decirse tanto después de años de decirse tan poco, por ver el amor por primera vez como lo que es, no borroso y empañado por verdades a medias, sino brillante, al desnudo. Les hace sentirse frágiles y poderosos, porque siempre han sabido que el otro podría romperles pero ahí, por primera vez, ambos saben que ninguno lo hará.

Se besan hasta que se distraen y hacen una repetición más lenta de lo que hicieron en el piso de abajo. Billy se duerme con la cabeza en el regazo de Michael, pero Michael opta por abrir la ventana sobre sus cabezas y apoya el codo en el alfeizar, a esperar a que amanezca.

A las seis en punto el sol empieza a derramarse sobre Everington. Cae como la miel sobre los tejados y Michael lo observa avanzar, despacio. El aire es frío esa mañana de Halloween, a pesar de que la nieve no ha terminado cuajando, así que coloca las mantas para que cubran el hombro de Billy y le pasa una mano protectora por la nuca. Le mira, ahí, y piensa en una de las cartas que le envió una vez, hace años, desde algún aeropuerto de Rusia. No sabe de qué estaba hablando en general, pero recuerda las últimas líneas:

_No me gustan nada los aeropuertos. No sé si porque soy un chico de pueblo y no estamos hechos para estos sitios. Pero no me gustan. Estamos todos caminando en un espacio cerrado, y nadie se mira, todo el mundo parece tener prisa o estar muerto de aburrimiento. Me hace sentir que estoy sólo en el edificio. Rodeado de fantasmas._

Michael piensa en eso. Es como los Elliot, que se fueron de su casa cuando sintieron que los fantasmas de la madre de Billy y de su abuela pesaban más que la presencia de los vivos. Incluso él ha acabado guardando en una caja todas las cosas que le hacían sentir demasiado frágil, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre y de que lleva años obsesionado con escapar del fantasma de su padre. Esa mañana, Michael cree que la vida tiene que ser más que tener miedo a los fantasmas que les rodean. Que una casa vieja se puede revestir de muebles nuevos y llenarla de música otra vez, que se puede inyectar esperanza en los corazones, incluso en los más cansados, si éstos se atreven a enfrentarse al pinchazo. Los fantasmas no se pueden evitar, pero cree que todos los demás pueden aprender a vivir con ellos.

Ese amanecer el pueblo del fin del mundo se llena de luz, y Michael siente a Billy moverse en su regazo y salir de algún sueño agradable.

Ambos están despiertos.


	6. Epílogo

Es curioso cómo la vida nunca ocurre como uno se espera.

Al principio no es fácil. Tienen que aprender a vivir con los problemas de la distancia, que tan bien conocen, pero de otra manera. Michael tiene paciencia porque ha estado echando de menos a Billy toda la vida y sabe que ahora al menos tras el sufrimiento viene la recompensa. Billy es menos paciente, así que le convence para que le siga en sus giras, de vez en cuando y Michael ve ciudades como Roma o París, Moscú, Barcelona. Y Michael descubre que tampoco le gustan los aeropuertos, pero Billy le asegura que no es tan malo si están juntos. Nada es tan malo.

A Justin le hace mucha gracia y le guarda con el nombre de "Groupie" en su memoria del teléfono durante años. Es el primer número al que llama cuando descubren que Ed tiene VIH, y mientras Justin llora al otro lado del mundo Michael no puede evitar pensar en el hermano mayor de Andrew, cuando le vio en Londres y ninguno sospechaba que ya se estaba muriendo de sida. Pero Michael se sacude el pensamiento y le asegura que volverá a casa, que "cuidaremos de él", y que "estará bien", y lo dice con tanta convicción que debe de mover algo en el universo, porque se cumple, durante muchos años. 

A los treinta y dos, en pleno auge de su carrera, Billy se lesiona. Es una caída tonta en un ensayo, pero el menisco cede bajo la presión de su cuerpo. "No se puede hacer nada", dicen todos los doctores a los visita. Y Michael sabe que es verdad, y sospecha que Billy también lo sabe pero se niega a aceptarlo durante más de un año. Billy quiere bailar, eso no ha cambiado nunca. Vuelve a Everington cuando el Royal Ballet le comunica oficialmente que no puede seguir bailando con ellos. Le ofrecen un puesto como instructor pero Billy lo rechaza. La depresión le golpea fuerte y Michael lo mira, impotente, mientras se consume en la cama que comparten, en la casa que ya no es de los Elliot porque ahora es de ellos dos.

—No sé que hacer —dice Billy después de muchos meses. Michael le toca la cara y suspira.

—Bueno. Tengo una idea, si quieres.

Convierten el antiguo gimnasio en una academia de danza, y la señora Wilkinson viene desde Leeds para darles consejos y aportar sus conocimientos sobre el negocio. Para cuando Everington cierra su mina, en el año 2005, el pueblo ha cambiado tanto que las familias jóvenes y progresistas se pelean por encontrar casa allí, atraídos por la vida lejos de la gran ciudad y por el desarrollo sostenible. La academia Elliot de danza es una atracción importante, también. 

La madre de Michael abre una tienda de recuerdos que va bastante bien, sobre todo en los meses de más afluencia turística, y les lleva muchos años, pero finalmente Debbie y Tony dejan de resisitirse y deciden volver a Everington.

—Es una maldición, ya te lo había dicho —dice Debbie un día mientras están todos en el jardín de Kelly y James. Se han reunido en una barbacoa familiar y la estampa es tan suburbana que a Michael le entra la risa. Aunque puede que eso sea por la cerveza que se ha tomado antes de la comida.

—¿Hm? ¿El qué?

—Todos aquí de nuevo. Los hijos pródigos de vuelta. Es la maldición de Everington —ella también parece estar un poco borracha.

—Si no recuerdo mal, la maldición era querer a gente a pesar de todo —dice, y mira a Billy hablar con Kelly. Ya casi no necesita usar el bastón para andar. 

—Sí, bueno, Caffrey, lo que sea —dice Debbie, pero le sonríe—. Eso también, obviamente. Nadie que no haya crecido en este pueblucho con nosotros podría entendernos, así que no quedaba otra que quererse. 

Dice "qué remedio" pero Michael sabe que lo dice en serio. Él también piensa que estaban destinados a quererse. 

—Oye, Debbie —Meg aparece a su lado con un ojo sobre ellos y otro sobre la pantalla de su móvil. Es exactamente igual que Kelly cuando tenía catorce, aunque también es un poco taciturna, como lo era Michael. Y sabe que es imposible pero a veces le recuerda a Billy. En lo cabezota sobre todo—. ¿Tú estás casada con Tony?

—No, bonita —dice Debbie.

Meg frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué, no estáis juntos?

—¿A qué viene ésta duda? —pregunta Michael, y Meg se encoge de hombros, "no sé".

—Estamos juntos, pero si nos casásemos tendríamos que asesinarnos el uno al otro —contesta con una sonrisa siniestra. Michael se ríe y toca el pelo negro de Meg.

—Nada, no hagas caso.

—Pues mí me gustaría casarme —sigue Meg, y añade "si encuentro a alguien, claro, los chicos de mi edad son todos tontos". Luego levanta la vista para mirar a Michael, un ojo azul guiñado contra el sol—. ¿Y tú, tito?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No te gustaría casarte con Billy?

—Ah... —Michael suelta una risa nerviosa y le salva la voz de James avisando de que la comida ya está lista.

Esa noche recuperan el aliento sobre la cama. Billy le está acariciando un muslo, adelante y atrás bajo el vestido violeta que todavía lleva puesto. Le toca entre las piernas y Michael tiene que apartarle la mano con una risa porque se acaba de correr y ya están muy mayores para esas cosas. Billy hace un ruido, como un zumbido con la garganta y le besa un hombro.

—Mmm, me gusta este vestido —murmura.

—Ya lo sé —dice. Y lo sabe. Es igual que el vestido de la chica de la revista que usaban cuando eran niños—. Pero espera un poco. Necesito recuperarme.

—Ahhh —Billy deja salir un suspiro y apoya la cabeza contra la almohada—. Me siento como un crío todavía, a veces.

—Debbie tiene la teoría de que de hecho nunca hemos dejado de ser críos. Dice que nos hemos quedado atrapados en la adolescencia emocional, o algo así.

—Pff, está ella buena para hablar.

Se besan un poco, tranquilamente, y Billy le dice contra los labios "sabes a que estás pensando".

—No sabía que mis pensamientos tuviesen un sabor.

—Pues lo tienen.

Michael le busca los ojos y Billy le está mirando igual que siempre, con el corazón ahí, al descubierto porque sabe que Michael va a tener cuidado con él. Y porque Michael ha tenido muchos años para entrenar su valentía, pregunta:

—Billy... ¿alguna vez ha pensado qué pasaría si nos casásemos?

Y lo que pasa es que no se lo dicen a nadie. Se escapan a un pueblo pequeño y se casan en el ayuntamiento un día claro de verano. Como testigo llevan a una mujer desconocida que se encuentran por la calle, que acaba llorando al final de la ceremonia. Vuelven a Everington en el coche de Billy con las pajaritas desabrochadas y una sonrisa en los labios. No es que haya cambiado nada, claro, se podría decir que llevan casados toda la vida. Pero no pueden sacudirse un sentimiento de felicidad que anida en su pecho y se queda ahí, durante un rato.

Cuando están subiendo por la colina en su coche Michael mira por la ventanilla. Desde la carretera puede ver el muro de su antigua casa, y entre pestañeo y pestañeo cree que también puede verse a sí mismo subido ahí, años atrás. Con la vista fija en la carretera, ansioso porque alguien suba por la cuesta de Everington y vea algo especial, no sabe qué; que encuentre algo que no puede encontrar en ningún otro lugar, supone. Mira a Billy, le toca un poco la mano sobre la palanca de cambios, y sonríe para sí.

**Author's Note:**

> El título está inspirado por el poema [Photograph](http://www.justsomelyrics.com/1856170/andrea-gibson-photograph-lyrics.html) de Andrea Gibson, en concreto por éste párrafo que cutretraduzco a continuación:
> 
> Ojalá fuese una fotografía  
> encajada en los bordes de tu cartera  
> ojalá fuese una fotografía  
> que llevases como un futuro en tu bolsillo trasero  
> ojalá fuese esa cara que le enseñas a los extraños  
> cuando te preguntan de dónde vienes


End file.
